Black & White Venus
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan, KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin! *summary gaje*
1. Prologue

Annyeonghaseyo….. Ketemu lagi dengan author paling tidak laku n' paling gaje sedunia…..  
Mian buat yang nungguin FF Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO Fourth Sequel….. Yang review sedikit, jadi author tunda pembuatannya… Minimal author ambil pertanyaannya 6.. Tapi yang ngasih pertanyaan baru 1 orang…. Thanks buat yang mau review fic abal aku saat tu…. *bow*  
Kasih tau nama Koreanya juga ya kalo mau ngirim pertanyaan ;)

Sekarang, aku bikin fic EXO Genderswitch. Romance lo…  
Review ya.. ;)  
Tu kalo emang mau fic aku lanjut -_-

OK, HAPPY READING! XD

**.**

**.**

**Title: Black & White Venus**

**Cast: -**

**Rated: M *eh, salah* T *diinjek YADONGers(?)***

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR**

**Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan, KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin! *summary gaje***

**Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, de el el.**

**P.S:**  
**- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan***  
**- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…***

****

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

****

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

**.**

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Hari ini tetap saja langit gelap gulita. Setiap hari, tidak. Sudah berlama-lama abadnya langit gelap. Tetapi penghuni di sana sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Takdir mereka lah tinggal di tempat yang namanya neraka. Dipenuhi warna hitam dan merah darah. Bahkan penduduk di sana memuja warna hitam dan anti dengan warna cerah seperti putih. Mereka tidak berani menyentuh seujung pun benda berwarna cerah, kecuali malaikat pembawa mimpi buruk dan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang harus berada di tempat berwarna putih jika ada tugas. Contoh malaikat pencabut nyawa adalah yeoja yang sekarang ada di kamarnya yang semua bendanya berwarna hitam dan merah darah. Jika tidak punya tugas, dia hanya merenung di kamarnya. Sama seperti sekarang. Dia hanya merenung melihat kamarnya dan langit di luar kamarnya.

_Sama saja._

Itulah pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Warna langit dan kamarnya tidak ada akhirat tidak bedanya. Sesaat, ia berpikir kenapa kehidupannya di alam fana dan akhirat tidak ada bedanya. Ya, dia terpilih menjadi malaikat di neraka saat ia meninggal. Yang sekarang kuceritakan adalah sisi buruk yeoja itu, sedangkan yang baik ada di surga.

TOK TOK

Tanpa ada aba-aba dari yeoja yang sekarang kuceritakan, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Apa, Victoria?", tanya yeoja itu.  
"Kau harus ke surga sekarang juga, Luna. Kau ada tugas baru", kata yeoja yang tadi membuka pintu yang bernama Victoria.  
"Lagi? Bukannya minggu lalu sudah?", keluh yeoja yang bernama Luna itu.  
"Turuti saja. Kalau Tuhan tahu, kau bisa dipenjara", kata Victoria.  
"Aish… Ne, ne! sekarang kau menghilanglah!", kata Luna sadis.

Yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu pun pergi sesudah menutup pintu kamar Luna. Sedangkan Luna hanya diam dan langsung mengambil topinya *topinya yang kayak topi ladies jaman dulu ya…* dan mengambil kacamata hitamnya. Ia pun langsung menghilang dari kamarnya dalam sekejap dengan berteleportasi.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Sekarang Luna ada di surga. Sesaat ia melihat tempat itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Wajar, karena ia penduduk neraka. Di surga, ia melihat seluruh tempat itu. Indah, menakjubkan. Mungkin itu kata semua orang. Terkecuali untuk Luna dan penduduk neraka lainnya. Luna terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan seluruh penduduk surga yang menatapnya. Kemudian, ia sampai di depan sebuah istana yang sangat indah. Istana itu dikelilingi warna putih dan warna asri lainnya. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Lunnie!".  
"Oh, no", gumam Luna lalu berteleportasi entah kemana.  
"Yah, Lunnie pergi. Aha! Aku tahu dia mau ke mana!", kata yeoja yang merupakan penduduk surga itu lalu berteportasi entah ke mana.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Luna pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang hampir semuanya di penuhi warna putih. Tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, Luna sudah masuk dengan berteleportasi. Padahal di dalamnya ada orang.

"Hai, Luna", kata namja di depan Luna sekarang.  
"Siapa targetku sekarang, Kim Myungsoo?", kata Luna to the point.  
"Kebiasaan kau, Luna. Langsung to the point", kata namja yang bernama Kim Myungsoo itu sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Sudahlah… Kau tahu aku benci di sini dan tidak mau berlama-lama di sini. Jadi, siapa targetku sekarang?", tanya Luna datar.

_Kim Myungsoo._

Ya, dia lah yang menyalurkan informasi dari Tuhan ke semua malaikat.

"Tuhan belum memberitahunya kepadaku. Aku hanya mau bilang, kau ditugaskan dengan..", belum selesai Myungsoo berbicara datanglah seorang yeoja penghuni surga di samping Luna.  
"Sisi baikmu", kata Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.  
"Yes!", kata yeoja penghuni surga yang diyakini sisi baik Luna dan tentu namanya Luna juga.

_Luna, Luna Park._

Yeoja yang menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa dan sisi baiknya menjadi malaikat cupid. Ya, sejenis cupid.

Tapi maaf…. Author tidak sekuno itu. Author males pakai panah.. Author pakai…

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG… #plak!

PISTOL! Ya, pistol. Modern kan? #abaikan.

Back to The Story.

"Pemberitahuannya nanti.. Cek saja handhone kalian nanti kalau kalian sudah di kamar, ne?", kata Myungsoo sambil menatap Black Luna dan White Luna bergantian.  
"Sekarang kalian boleh…", belum Myungsoo selesai menyelesaikan omongannya, Luna sudah berteleportasi ke neraka.  
"Pergi", kata Myungsoo menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

White Luna pun berteleportasi entah ke mana.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Black Luna sekarang sudah tiba di kamarnya lalu meletakan topi dan kacamatanya di ranjangnya. Kenapa Black Luna harus memakai semua itu? Topi, untuk dandanan saja. Sedangkan kacamata agar sinar matahari suci di surga tidak menembus retina matanya.

One massage, one massage.

Berbunyilah handphone Black dan White Luna yang berisikan… Target mereka nanti.

"What? 6 orang? Banyak amat!", keluh Black Luna lalu menutup pesannya dan tidur di ranjangnya.  
"Jarang-jarang dapet 6 orang. Sepertinya menarik", kata White Luna lalu menutup pesannya dan berkeliling di rumahnya yang sungguh indah.

_Luna._

Dua yeoja yang sama seperti penghuni surga dan neraka lainnya, dipisahkan menjadi dua kepribadian.

_Black Luna._

Yeoja neraka yang dulu menggunakan keegoisannya saat menjadi malaikat pembawa mimpi buruk sehingga bisa menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

_White Luna._

Yeoja surga yang menjadi malaikat cupid. Berlainan dari Black Luna.

Hanya mereka lah malaikat dari surga dan neraka yang bisa menjadi malaikat dalam waktu yang sama. Sedangkan malaikat yang lain, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menjadi malaikat. Karena itulah mereka mendapat julukan, _Black & White Venus_.

****

~ TBC ~

**Eotte? Gaje kah? Berdosa kah diriku? Huhuhu… T.T**  
**Ini FF author yang pertama kali bawa-bawa nama Tuhan.. Takut dosa**  
**Readers, dosa gak sih? Author takut….**  
**Fic-nya gaje ya? Jelek ya? Hiks….. TT_TT**  
**Jelek banget ya? Mian kalau ada kesalahan ya…**  
**Yes, buat yang baca fic ini…**

**REVIEW PLEASE….. *sujud di depan readers***


	2. HunHan 1

Annyeonghaseyo, yeoreobeun….  
Comeback again with nerd author #plak! Bahasa Inggris makin gaje.  
Eotte? Yang chap 1 gaje abis ya? Ani…. Prolog!  
Prolog-nya gaje ya? Huhu… Begitulah…. Author buntu ide…. TT_TT  
Sekarang aku mau update chap 1-nya….  
HAPPY READING!  
REVIEW YA….. ;D

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 1, HunHan series (I Don't Know I Love You)

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Hari ini di Seoul telah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan matahari sudah menampakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan bagi yang baru bangun dari mimpinya. Terkecuali untuk namja yang bernama Oh Sehun. Ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya di apartemen miliknya.

Kring Kring Kring

Berbunyilah jam weker milik Sehun. Ia pun meraba-raba laci di samping ranjangnya, mencari jam weker miliknya. Saat ia dapat…

KRAK!

Ia melempar ke sembarang arah sehingga hancur berkeping-keping.

_Careless, careless.  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless.  
No one who care about me?_

Terdengar bunyi telepon genggam milik Sehun. Tercantum nama 'Manajer Hyung' di handphone-nya.

PIK

_"Yeoboseyo? Sehun? Kau di sana? Cepatlah bangun.. Kau ada pemotretan hari ini"_

Begitulah kata orang yang merupakan manajer seorang Oh Sehun. Kalian sudah bisa menebak apa pekerjaan Sehun? Artis mungkin betul. Tapi lebih tepatnya seorang model. Model di bawah bimbingan SM Entertainment bersama model lainnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sehun langsung….

KRAK!

Melempar handphone-nya ke sembarang arah sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. Sehun pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

_Oh Sehun._

Seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai model juga pelajar. Di bawah bimbingan SM Entertainment ia menjadi seorang model. Sekolah di SM High School. Sekolah umum.. Tapi lebih ke seni. Ia tinggal sendirian di Korea karena orang tuanya ada bisnis di Amerika. Namja pendiam, tapi sebenarnya polos dan evil.

Sementara di luar apartemennya… *bukan gedung apartemennya, tapi kamar apartemennya. biar readers ngerti*

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Buka pintunya! Kau ada pemotretan 1 jam lagi! Aish!", kata namja yang dari tadi mengetuk kasar pintu kamar apartemen Sehun. Percuma saja.. Sehun masih tertidur.

"Bocah itu pasti masih tertidur. Tidak ingat apa dia hari ini ada jadwal. Eh, pasti dia ingat lah. Kalau dia sekolah, pasti sudah bangun dari tadi. Aish, aku kok pabbo sih!", begitulah monolog dari namja yang diketahui bernama Shim Changmin dan merupakan manajer Sehun.

"Apa aku dobrak saja? Ani… Tapi aku kan tidak tahu kode pintu apartemennya… Aish…", gerutu Changmin.  
"Aku telpon Luhan saja", kata Changmin.

Ia pun langsung mengambil handphone-nya, mencari nama kontak 'Xi Luhan' lalu menekan tombol hijau.

_"Yeoboseyo? Waeyo, Changmin oppa?"_, sahut seorang yeoja di seberang sana.  
"Ah, Luhan. Kau tahu kode pintu apartemen Sehun?", tanya Changmin.  
_"Wae? Dia belum bangun? Aku tahu"_  
"Jinjja? Apa? Kau hapal tidak?"  
_"Tentu saja aku hapal! Tekan angka 6! 6 kali juga"  
_"Ha? 6? 6 kali? Bukannya dia benci angka 6?"  
_"Mana aku tahu. Jangan beritahu Sehun kalau aku yang memberitahu kode apartemennya. Aku saja diam-diam melihatnya saat main ke apartemennya"  
_"Ne.. Arasseo…"

PIK

Changmin pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu menekan angka 6 sebanyak 6 kali di 'kunci' pintu apartemen Sehun *author gak tau apa nama alatnya. maklum, gak tinggal di apartemen #abaikan*

Klik

"Yes! Terbuka", ujar Changmin girang.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun yang sangat gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Seperti malam saja. Pantas… Tirainya warna hitam…", kata Changmin lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sehun.

Cklek

Dibukanya pintu kamar Sehun yang tidak terkunci itu. Changmin agak geram sebenarnya melihat Sehun masih tidur tapi ia pendam karena melihat wajah tidur Sehun.

"Sehunnie… Ireona… Kau ada pemotretan hari ini", kata Changmin sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Sehun.

Karena Sehun tak kunjung bangun, Changmin pun membuka tirai kamar Sehun yang berwarna hitam itu. Sehun pun langsung menarik selimutnya menutupi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Changmin langsung menarik paksa selimut Sehun. Sehun langsung menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Changmin juga langsung menarik paksa bantal yang di pakai Sehun. Changmin langsung berteriak tepat di telinga Sehun.

"BANGUN, OH SEHUN!"  
"Ha? Eh? Apa?", kata Sehun langsung 100% bangun.  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Cepat mandi", kata Changmin sambil menarik Sehun untuk bangun dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Sehun dan Changmin ada di dalam mobil, menuju gedung tempat pemotretan.

"Hyung tahu darimana kode pintu apartemenku?", tanya Sehun ke Changmin.  
"Kau pernah memberitahunya kan?", jawab Changmin berbohong tapi tak disadari oleh Sehun.  
"Kapan?", kata Sehun heran sambil menatap Changmin.  
"Saat kau mabuk… Aku kan yang mengantarmu ke apartemen? Saat kutanya berapa kode apartemenmu, kau menjawabnya saat mabuk. Karena kau mabuk makanya kau tidak sadar", jelas Changmin yang tentu saja 100% berbohong.  
"Aku? Pernah mabuk?", kata Sehun tidak ingat.  
"Oh.. Pernah…. Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya….", kata Changmin sambil menatap Sehun sekilas.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Sehun dan Changmin sudah sampai di gedung tempat pemotretan. Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan.

"Sehunnie!"  
"Noona…. Sedang apa? Kau juga ikut pemotretan?", balas Sehun dingin kepada yeoja yang tadi memanggilnya.  
"Tentu saja aku ikut pemotretan…. Sehunnie jangan judes gitu dong…", kata yeoja itu.  
"Maklumi saja Luhan…. Kau kan tahu di bagaimana orangnya", kata Changmin kepada yeoja tadi yang bernama Luhan.  
"Haha…. Kau jangan merengut begitu Sehunnie….. Kau jadi tambah tampan! Jelek juga sih! Senyum lah…", kata Luhan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.  
"Hahit, huha… (Sakit, noona…)", kata Sehun sambil melepas kedua tangan Luhan dari wajahnya.  
"Mian, Sehunnie… Kau lucu sih..", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat keduanya yang seperti kakak adik tersebut.

"Ayo siap-siap! Sebentar lagi pemotretan akan dimulai!"  
"Ne… Ayo, Sehunnie..", kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun.  
"Eh, eh…. Jangan ditarik!", kata Sehun yang terpaksa tangannya harus di tarik Luhan.

Changmin hanya tersenyum senang melihat mereka berdua.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

12.00 p.m. KST.

"Fiuh, lelahnya…", kata Luhan saat berada di dalam mobil bersama manajernya.

Mereka suda selesai pemotretan.

"Istirahat saja dulu sebentar.. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di apartemenmu", kata manajernya.  
"Ne, ne…", jawab Luhan malas.  
"Onnie", panggil Luhan.

Manajernya tidak menjawab.  
"Yoonhee onnie!", panggil Luhan kesal.  
"Wae?", tanya manajernya sambil tetap fokus menyetir.  
"Bagaimana kau dengan Changmin oppa?", tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Ckiiit!

"Kyaaa…", teriak Luhan saat mobil yang dikendarainya dan manajernya berhenti mendadak di pinggir jalan.  
"Onnie!", teriak Luhan kesal sambil memukul bahu manajernya yang bernama Yoonhee itu.  
"Kau sih bertanya yang tidak-tidak!", kata Yoonhee tidak kalah kesal.  
"Aku kan bertanya yang wajar! Kok tidak-tidak? Ha? Hampir mati aku!", kata Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya.  
"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!", kata Yoonhee kesal.  
"Terserah lah… Eh? Siapa itu?", kata Luhan saat melihat di depan mobilnya ada seorang yeoja berparas cantik, rambut berwarna pirang, dan hampir seluruh penampilannya dihiasi dengan warna putih.  
"Ada apa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Kau hanya berkhayal… Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kau hanya terlalu lelah", kata Yoonhee sambil bersiap-siap mengendarai mobil.  
"Tapi tadi kan ada…. Ish, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kelelahan", kata Luhan sambil melihat keluar jendela mobilnya.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang pukul 5 sore waktu Korea setempat. Luhan sudah berada di apartemennya dari tadi, sendirian. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian di Korea. Sama seperti Sehun.

_Xi Luhan_.

Yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai model juga pelajar. Menjadi model di bawah bimbingan SM Entertainment, sekolah di SM High School. Yeoja yang tidak punya teman sama sekali walaupun ia sudah berusaha berteman dengan siapa saja. Pendiam di sekolah karena sama sekali tidak punya teman, tapi periang di depan publik. Kabur dari rumahnya di Cina karena ditentang orang tuanya menjadi seorang model.

Ia masih teringat saat ia melihat yeoja yang tadi ada di depan mobilnya dan Yoonhee. Sungguh, ia heran. Tadi ia melihatnya, lalu menghilang. Saat ia melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, ia melihat yeoja itu tadi. Ia melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Ia tinggal di apartemen lantai 21 dan tidak ada balkon. Hanya ada jendela.

_Bagaimana yeoja itu bisa ada di situ?_

Begitulah piker Luhan. Ia pun langsung berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan langsung membuka jendela geser kamarnya.

_Menghilang, lagi._

Yeoja itu menghilang lagi. Ia melihat ke atas, hanya ada burung yang berterbangan di sana. Di bawah, hanya ada sekumpulan manusia yang terlihat seperti semut karena kamarnya cukup tinggi dari daratan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sungguh, Luhan sudah habis pikir bagaimana yeoja itu bisa terbang juga menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Mencari aku?", tanya seorang yeoja di belakang Luhan.

Luhan langsung menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut. Yeoja tadi ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau siapa? Siapa kau?", kata Luhan takut.  
"Aduh.. Tidak usah takut seperti itu, Luhan-ssi… Aku hanya mau membantumu..", kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Bantu? Bantu apa? Kau hanya akan menakutiku! Siapa kau?!", kata Luhan geram.  
"Perkenalkan, namaku Luna. Aku sejenis malaikat seperti cupid", kata yeoja itu yang diyakini sebagai…

_White Luna._

"Cupid? Maksudmu malaikat yang makai panah itu?", tanya Luhan polos.  
"Hahaha…. Masih saja ada orang yang mengira aku memakai panah. Ani… Aku tidak pakai panah", kata White Luna sambil tetap tersneyum manis.  
"Kalau begitu pakai kau?", tanya Luhan imut.  
"Ini", kata White Luna sambil mengeluarkan cahaya putih lalu datanglah pistol berwarna putih di tangan White Luna.  
"Hiii….", kata Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.  
"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan menembakmu. Maybe next time", kata White Luna sambil menghilangkan pistol itu tadi dari tangannya.  
"Fiuh… Memang apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?", tanya Luhan.  
"Untuk membantumu mendapatkan cintamu", kata White Luna sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Mwo?! Siapa cintaku?", tanya Luhan terkejut.  
"Hatimu pasti tahu", kata White Luna.

Luhan tampak berpikir, lalu…

"Molla…", katanya menyerah.  
"Bukankah kau mencintai Oh Sehun?", kata White Luna tepat sasaran.  
"Mwo? S… Sehunnie? Ma… Mana mungkin…", sangkalnya sambil mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Coba rasakan di hatimu. Nanti kau pasti sadar. Sudah dulu. Hari semakin gelap, aku harus pergi. Bye..", kata White Luna lalu bertelportasi entah ke mana.

Luhan masih tetap berpikir tentang perasaannya kepada Sehun. Benarkah ia mencintai Sehun? Setiap dia sendirian, Sehun pasti menemaninya. Setiap Luhan menangis, pasti Sehun yang menenangkannya. Setiap Luhan kesusahan, pasti Sehun yang membantu. Selalu Sehun yang ada di sampingnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"Ternyata.. Aku mencintai Sehun.. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?", lirih Luhan.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sehun sekarang sedang menonton TV karena bosan. Ia tidak bisa tidur, padahal baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya yang sangat melelahkan itu. Saat menonton TV, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat ia baru memasuki ruang tamu, ia melihat seorang yeoja duduk di sofa yang membelakanginya. Sehun langsung menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Ya, siapa kau?", kata Sehun saat sudah berada di sebelah sofa.

_Tapi yeoja itu menghilang._

"Menghilang? Siapa orang itu tadi?", kata Sehun heran.

Ia pun berusaha tidak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi ditunda yaitu menonton TV.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak melihat aku tadi, Oh Sehun"

Sehun terkejut dengan suara yeoja yang menggema di ruang tamu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, namun tak ada orang. Ia berusaha pura-pura tidak mendengar suara tadi dan langsung menonton TV kembali.

"Sekarang pura-pura tidak mendengar lagi. Bagus…"

Suara tadi menggema kembali. Sehun sudah merasa ngeri lalu mematikan TV kemudian berlari kecil ke kamarnya yang pintunya tertutup. Saat ia membuka pintunya….

"HUWAA….", teriak Sehun terkejut karena ada seorang yeoja di depannya.

Yeoja itu memakai penampilan yang hampir semuanya dipenuhi warna hitam, rambut berwarna cokelat tua, memakai topi jaman Inggris kuno(?) dan tangannya ia lipat di dada.

"Siapa kau?! Ha?!", paksa Sehun.  
"Aku Luna, malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku datang untuk mencabut nyawamu", kata yeoja itu datar

Yeoja itu adalah…

_Black Luna._

"Mwo? Kau bercanda kan? Siapa kau? Aku tanya sekali lagi", paksa Sehun sambil tersenyum miris.  
"Aku Luna, malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku datang untuk mencabut nyawamu", kata Black Luna.  
"Ya! Kau tahu kan aku tidak punya penyakit apa-apa! Aku sehat! Kenapa harus mati?!", kata Sehun kesal.  
"Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa melawan perintah Tuhan. Kau pun sama. Sekarang aku akan mencabut nyawamu", kata Black Luna sambil bersiap-siap.  
"Eit, eit… Adakah cara agar nyawaku tidak diambil?", kata Sehun sambil menghalang Black Luna.  
"Hm.. Ada", kata Black Luna datar.  
"Apa?", tanya Sehun.  
"Kau.. Cari orang untuk kau cintai, dengan begitu nyawamu tidak akan kuambil. Batas waktu 100 hari. Kalau sampai 100 hari tidak dapat, terpaksa nyawamu kuambil", kata Black Luna.  
"Ha? Orangnya siapa saja? Aku tidak punya orang untuk kucintai", kata Sehun.  
"Kau mau kurekomendasikan orang? Baiklah… Tunggu sebentar", kata Black Luna sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya.  
"Aish.. Aku lupa bawa ponsel.. Mengambil juga tidak bisa sekarang. Pinjam ponselmu", kata Black Luna sambil mengadahkan tangan ke Sehun.  
"Itu", kata Sehun sambil menunjukan handphone-nya yang hancu berkeping-keping bercampur dengan jam weker.  
"Itu? Kenapa bisa hancur begitu?", kata Black Luna tidak percaya.

Sehun hanya mengidikan bahunya. Black Luna pun berjalan ke arah ponsel dan jam wekernya Sehun yang hancur. Black Luna pun mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya dan jadilah…

Ponsel dan jam weker Sehun kembali seperti yang baru.

Sehun mebulatkan matanya karena pemandangan yang ia lihat. Black Luna pun langsung mengambil ponsel Sehun lalu menekan sederet angka kemudian menaruhnya di dekat telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo? Myungsoo? Ah, ne.. Orangnya minta kurekomendasikan. Dia kira aku mak comblang apa? Nah, ada listnya gak?", kata Black Luna jengkel.  
_"…."  
_"Orang itu? OK.."

PIK

Sehun langsung menatap Luna yang selesai menelpon Myungsoo.

"Aku tadi menelpon pusat informasi. Tenang saja… Nomornya akan hilang dalam 1 malam. Ada 1 orang yang akan kau coba. Itu pun kalau kau mau", kata Black Luna datar.  
"Nugu?", tanya Sehun penasaran.

Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang.. Ia merasakan firasat buruk kali ini.

"Nama orangnya Xi Luhan", kata Black Luna.  
"Mwo?!", kata Sehun terkejut.

**~ TBC ~**

****

**Eotte? Tambah gaje kah? Huhu…..  
Maklum author buntu ide….  
Gak usah banyak omong, ni balasan reviewnya!**

kimhyunshi: Gak ngerti? Huhu… Mian.. Ni udah update :)  
Julie Namikaze: Kalo Yaoi gak pas…. Makanya Genderswitch aja…. Ni chap khusus HunHan.. :D  
Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Terinspirasi dri emosi *plak!*. Iya, Luna f(x), kan bias Dhila.. Baca aja sndiri, eon….. Nado saranghae… :D

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	3. HunHan 2

Annyeong haseyo, readers….  
Mian… Author kayaknya bakal update lama dikarenakan author sudah mulai les…. TT_TT  
Jeongmal mianhae….. X'O  
Tapi, gwaenchana… Author janji hari Minggu bisa update….. :)  
Gak usah banyak omong… Ini dia HunHan chap 2 nya…  
HAPPY READING….! :D

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

**Cast: -**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 2, HunHan series**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR**

**Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!**

**Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el**

**P.S:**  
**- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan***  
**- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…***

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!**

**.**

**.**

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Pagi yang cerah hari ini. Hari ini hari Selasa. Dan kebetulan Sehun akan sekolah hari ini karena tidak ada jadwal.

"Eungg…. Hm? Sudah pagi? Jam berapa sekarang? Jam 6? Ada jadwal tidak? Oh, tidak ada… Kalau begitu sekolah…", kata Sehun baru bangun lalu ber-monolog-ria. Ia pun langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Sesaat, ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berpikir.

"Lalu? Sejak kapan aku tidur di ranjang? Lalu, yeoja kemarin?", kata Sehun seraya berpikir mengingat kejadian saat ia bertemu Black Luna.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nama orangnya Xi Luhan", kata Black Luna.  
"Mwo?!", kata Sehun terkejut.  
"Hm, ne.. Wae? Kau kenal yeoja itu?", kata Black Luna datar.  
"Ha? Xi Luhan? Sungguh?", kata Sehun shock *Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (E-E-E Electric Shock) #author stress #abaikan*  
"Ne… Kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang? Kau kenal yeoja itu?", kata Black Luna mulai jengkel.

BRUK!

"Ya! Waeyo? Aish, pake acara pingsan lagi.. Ya! Ireona!", kata Black Luna sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun yang pingsan.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Jangan-jangan yeoja itu yang mengangkatku ke ranjang? Memang kuat gitu? Lalu mana yeoja itu? Aish, kenapa aku mikirin yeoja itu? Mending mandi…", kata Sehun lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Di apartemen Luhan, tampak ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Luhan tampak masih mengantuk. Bagimana tidak? Ia tidak bisa tidur setelah memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Sehun.

"Kau sudah siap ke sekolah?", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Huwaa…..", teriak Luhan terkejut lalu bergaya seperti orang yang mau melakukan kungfu.  
"Hahaha… Kau terkejut ya? Mianhae… Ayo, cepat sekolah….", kata seorang yeoja yang ternyata White Luna.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

"Kyaaaa….. Ada Sehun!"  
"Sehunnie…..!"  
"Kyaaaa….. Akhirnya dia sekolah juga…"

Yup, begitulah bunyi teriakan histeris dari yeoja yang sekolah di SM High School. Kenapa? Kan banyak fans Sehun….

Sehun menanggapi fans-fans tersebut dengan wajah datar yang tentu saja membuat seluruh yeoja melayang ke langit ketujuh termasuk sang author #plak!

Tapi, suasana menjadi muram saat seorang yeoja masuk ke lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Bisa di tebak siapa yeoja itu? Ya. Luhan lah yang baru datang ke sekolah. Entah kenapa seluruh sekolah jadi mengeluarkan aura yang menusuk saat Luhan baru datang.

"Se…", kata Luhan terputus saat mau menyapa Sehun.

_Bukankah kau mencintai Oh Sehun?  
Coba rasakan di hatimu. Nanti kau pasti sadar._

Kata-kata tersebut langsung teringat oleh Luhan dan membuatnya memilih tidak berbicara dulu dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak jadi menyapanya?", tanya White Luna kepada Luhan.

Ya, White Luna ikut Luhan ke sekolah. Tapi, tenang saja. Ia tak terlihat oleh siapa pun kecuali oleh Luhan.

"Ani.. Aku hanya merasa, harus menjaga jarak dengannya", kata Luhan dengan nada sedih.  
"Wae? Kau kan mencintainya? Kenapa tidak mencoba lebih akrab saja lagi dengannya?", tanya White Luna.  
"Dia.. Hanya peduli kepadaku sebatas teman. Aku tahu itu", kata Luhan datar.  
"Coba saja dulu", kata White Luna sambil tersenyum licik.  
"W.. Wae? Kau mau apa?", kata Luhan takut-takut.

White Luna pun langsung mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, yang jadi Luhan malah berjalan makin cepat dan dekat dengan Sehun yang ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", bisik Luhan ke White Luna.

White Luna tidak menjawab dan malah membuat kepala Luhan menghadap ke punggung Sehun yang ada di depannya dengan jarak sekitar 1 meter.

"Sehunnie", panggil Luhan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tahu kenapa? Bukan Luhan yang mau mengatakannya. Tapi White Luna yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara. Sehun tetap diam.

"Masih diam juga? Cih..", kata White Luna lalu kembali membuat Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suara.  
"Sehunnie.. Jawab aku", kata Luhan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya langsung men-deathglare White Luna. Yang di deathglare tetap saja memerhatikan Sehun yang tetap berjalan dengan tegak. Mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Luhan telah diperhatikan oleh seluruh murid di koridor.

"Berhenti, Luna..", bisik Luhan.  
"Tidak sampai namja menyebalkan itu menjawab panggilanmu", kata White Luna kesal.  
"Dia sepertinya marah padaku. Sudahlah….", bisik Luhan sambil men-deathglare White Luna.  
"Kenapa dia marah?", tanya White Luna pada diri sendiri.  
"Sudahlah… Aku mau ke kelas", kata Luhan sambil terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan apa pun.  
"Kau ada kelas apa hari ini?", tanya White Luna.  
"Menyanyi….. Kalau Sehun menari. Kami tidak akan bertemu… Sore nanti aku baru menari. Sedangkan ia nanti ada kelas biasa", bisik Luhan.  
"Mwo?! Kapan kalian akan bertemu di kelas yang sama?", tanya White Luna.  
"Kau kira umurnya berapa, ha? Kami beda 1 kelas! Tidak akan bertemu! Jadwal pelajaran kami tidak ada yang sama di hari yang sama", bisik Luhan geram.

Cukup lama sudah Luhan berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di kelasnya. Sedangkan Sehun masih berjalan di koridor dan akhirnya bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Semua murid berhamburan menuju tempat yang tak lain adalah kantin. Ada juga yang tetap di kelas atau pergi ke tempat lain. Sekarang Luhan sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Eh, Sehun tadi membolos. Kenapa ya?"  
"Molla… Padahal ia tidak pernah membolos"

Tanpa dua yeoja yang tadi mengobrol tentang Sehun sadari, Luhan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sehun membolos?", gumam Luhan.  
"Wae? Dia tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya?", tanya White Luna kepada Luhan.

Luhan langsung mempercepat langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju atap sekolah. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun ada di atap sekolah.

Bruk!

Luhan langsung membuka kasar pintu atap sekolah. Ia melirik sana-sini mencari Sehun. Dan, akhirnya! Sehun benar-benar ada di sana.

"Sehunnie..", lirih Luhan sambil mendekati Sehun yang sedang ada di balkon.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan ekpresi wajahnya tetap datar, menikmati angin yang berhembus siang itu.

"Sehunnie, jawab aku. Sehunnie!", kata Luhan tidak sabaran.

Kali ini bukan karena White Luna, tapi ia sendirilah yang mau melakukannya. Sehun pun membalikan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Luhan dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau membolos tadi?", kata Luhan pelan.  
"Apa urusannya denganmu?", kata Sehun dingin.

DEG

Hati Luhan terasa sakit saat Sehun berkata seperti itu. Pasalnya Sehun tidak pernah berkata sedingin itu kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau membolos? Kau kan tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya", kata Luhan tetap pelan.  
"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu sekarang. Terserah aku bukan, mau aku membolos atau tidak", balas Sehun dingin.  
"Heh, tampang aja ganteng malah judes!", kata White Luna yang tentu saja hanya bisa di dengar Luhan.  
"Ya!", kata Luhan kepada White Luna.

Sehun hanya bisa sweatdrop sedikit melihat Luhan yang berbicara sendiri.

"Sehunnie…", lirih Luhan.  
"Mwo? Sudah cukup. Aku muak di sini", kata Sehun dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang membatu di sana.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu di belakang Luhan. Sehun pasti menutup pintunya terlalu keras.

"Hiks…"

Terdengar isakan seorang yeoja yang diyakini isakan Luhan.

"Lu.. Luhan-ssi…", lirih white Luna.  
"Hiks… Hiks…", isak Luhan lalu terduduk di atap sekolah.  
"Luhan-ssi.. Uljima..", kata White Luna sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

"Sehun! Aish, akhirnya kau ketemu juga.. Kau dari mana saja?", tanya seorang namja kepada Sehun.  
"Bukan urusanmu, Dongwoon", kata Sehun dingin.  
"Panggil aku hyung, Oh Sehun! Hei, kau tidak pernah bicara sedingin ini. Pasti ada masalah…", kata namja yang bernama Dongwoon itu.  
"Ani", balas Sehun dingin.  
"Ayo katakan!", paksa Dongwoon.  
"Aku tidak ada masalah…. Kenapa maksa banget sih?", kata Sehun yang sudah mulai jengkel.  
"Aish, dasar pelit! Ya sudah, aku mau ke kelas!", kata Dongwoon lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Luhan sudah dari tadi keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di depan pagar sekolah berniat menunggu jemputannya.

"Biasanya kau dijemput oleh manajermu?", tanya White Luna pada Luhan.  
"Biasanya aku.. Kau tahu dari mana aku punya manajer?", kata Luhan sambil menatap White Luna.  
"Hehe.. Aku kan tahu semua tentang kau… Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi", kata White Luna sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Hm.. Aku.. Memang biasanya di jemput manajer.. Tapi kalau manajerku terlambat, Sehun pasti langsung mengantarku ke apartemen. Dan sekarang…. Sehun sudah pulang duluan. Padahal biasanya ia melihat dulu ke kelasku dulu kalau mau pulang", kata Luhan sambil menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

_I lost my mind.  
Dang ni zou jin wo shixian.  
Jiu zai ni zhouwei zhengge shijie Get in slow motion.  
Qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai._

"Yeoboseyo? Yoonhee onnie?", kata Luhan.  
_"Halo Luhan? Mian, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu… Aku ada kerjaan mendadak…"_, kata Yoonhee di seberang sana.  
"Ne, arasseo.. Gwaenchana... Ne..", kata Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.  
"Wae?", tanya White Luna.  
"Manajerku tidak bisa menjemput… Kita juga sudah paling akhir di sekolah… Harus jalan kaki. Taksi juga sudah jarang jam segini…. Aku harus jalan kaki", kata Luhan datar.  
"Mwo?! 5 kilometer?! Jalan kaki?!", kata White Luna terkejut.  
"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus jalan kaki", kata Luhan lalu berjalan pergi dari sekolah.  
"Ya, tapi… Aish.. Kasian sekali nasibmu", kata White Luna lalu mengikuti Luhan pergi.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

08.00 p.m.

Sehun sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya, hanya diam dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

ZIING

"Apa kau sedang diam meratapi nasibmu atau apa?", tanya seorang yeoja yang baru datang dengan teleportasinya yang bisa diyakini Black Luna.  
"Diam kau, malaikat jejadian", kata Sehun sambil tetap dalam posisinya.  
"Eotte? Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?", tanya Black Luna.  
"Ani", kata Sehun datar.  
"Oh, jadi kau mau nyawamu kuambil?", kata Black Luna datar.  
"Aku tidak bilang aku mau meninggal", kata Sehun datar.  
"Lalu kau maunya apa? Yeoja lain? Kau semalam sudah pingsan. Sudah kuanggap 'Ya'. Tidak bisa", kata Black Luna sudah mulai jengkel.  
"Mwo?! Bisanya kau membuat keputusan seperti itu!", kata Sehun langsung terduduk dari tidurnya.  
"Wae? Aku benar kan? Kalau kau tidak mau meninggal, kau harus coba mencintai yeoja yang namanya Luhan itu", kata Black Luna dingin.  
"Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan apa-apa pada yeoja itu!", kata Sehun kesal.  
"Aish.. Setidaknya kau mencoba… Aku lihat kau dingin sekali kepada yeoja itu. Wae? Setidaknya dia yeoja baik-baik", kata Black Luna dengan penuh keyakinan.  
"Kutegaskan, aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu! Titik!", teriak Sehun.  
"Lihat saja nanti", kata Black Luna pada Sehun.  
"Oh ya, kenapa kau selalu muncul malam?", tanya Sehun.  
"Kau mau kekuatanku hilang, eoh? Kalau aku muncul siang, kekuatanku akan hilang, apalagi kalau terkena cahaya matahari secara langsung. Kalau di surga lain..", jelas Black Luna datar.  
"Terserah lah…. Aku mau tidur", kata Sehun lalu langsung tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya untuk tidur.  
"Tidur saja. Ingat pesanku, ne? Coba lah. Kau pasti tahu perasaanmu nanti", kata Black Luna.  
"Kapan kau pergi, he?", tanya Sehun dingin.  
"Tunggu sampai pagi, bocah", kata Black Luna lalu berjalan ke ranjang Sehun.  
"Tua siapa sih aku dan kau?", tanya Sehun jengkel.  
"Aku meninggal saat orang tuamu baru lahir, Oh Sehun", kata Black Luna datar dan jengkel.  
"Mwo?! Tua sekali kau?! Kenapa wajahmu muda sekali?!", kata Sehun lalu langsung terduduk dari tidurnya dengan mata melotot ke arah Black Luna.  
"Aku juga sebenarnya mau mencabut nyawa ibumu. Ternyata ibumu memilih tawaranku. Ibu yang pintar. Kenapa kau tidak mencontoh ibumu saja?", kata Black Luna sambil tersenyum kecil.

Bruk

"Pingsan lagi? Aigo…..", kata Black Luna sambil menatap Sehun yang pingsan.

**~ TBC ~**

**Eotte? Tambah gaje kah? Tambah bosenin ya?  
Huhu… Maafkan author, ne? T.T  
Author gak terlalu konsen bikinnya….  
Gak usah banyak curhat lagi, ini balasan review!**

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Alur trlalu d pksa kan? Hm… Biar cpet tmat yg HunHan.. Kan Dhila mw lnjut yg chap yg lain … Nmany Lu Han doank? Wah, jngan slahin Dhila… Dhila bnyak bca FF nmany Luhan jdi Xi Luhan. Klo si Kris? Wu Yi Fan ya nma asliny? Duh.. Dhila bngung.. Ni udh lnjut :D**

**LeeKim: Yeay, sma Lunatics….. Mw yg KaiDO? Tnggu aja nnti… Ni udh lnjut :D**

**kimhyunshi: Untung akhirny ngerti juga….. KaiDO nnti.. Tnggu aja. Ni udh lnjut.. Review lgi ya.. ;D**

**chiagitta: Gomawo mw review…. Ni udh ada lnjutanny… Review lgi ya… :D**

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi: Ga ush dag dig dug….. Ni udh lnjut…. Gomawo mw review… :D**

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan: Wkwkwk… Mngkin aja bsa tawar-menawar… Bisa lah… Di dunia author *plak!*. Review lgi ya.. :)**

**Jin Ki Tao: Bca aja ceritany smpe hbis….. Lunatics juga?! Yeay…. Sma lagi…. TaoRis nnti ya….. Tnggu hbis HunHan… Mksih mw review…**

**Klihatanny bnyak yg mw KaiDO nih…**  
**Hm… Tnggu aja nnti… Apa mw author bcorin dkit ceritany? #plak!**  
**Ga bleh! Cerita author rhsia! #di demo massa**  
**Mian klo ga rame n' ga bgus….. Author musti les. Jdi plajaran hinggap deh d kpala.. #curhat**  
**Mklum, author msih bocah.. Hehe….**  
**Ne, kamshamida bwt yg mw review….**  
**Bwt yg review-ny ga q bles, jeongmal mianhae**  
**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE ;D**


	4. HunHan 3-Finish

Annyeong haseyo, readers..  
Balik lagi sama author yang benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab dan selalu sial di kesehariannya… #curhat  
Ah, ya…. Ni chap 3-nya….  
Banyak amat sih yang mau KaiDO…. Tuh, bagus donk yang mau KaiDO…  
Berarti gak ada yang suka crack couple ya? Mungkin… -_-  
OK, gak usah banyak omong..  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T nyerempet M *mungkin -_-*

Chapter: 3, HunHan series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Malamnya di apartemen Luhan, Luhan hanya duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Dengan tatapan mata kosong dan sembab, pasti ia habis menangis. Mungkin karena kejadian siang tadi. Ya, pasti karena Sehun.

_I lost my mind.  
Dang ni zou jin wo shixian.  
Jiu zai ni zhouwei zhengge shijie Get in slow motion.  
Qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai._

"Yeoboseyo? Nuguseyo?", kata Luhan dengan suara serak.  
_"Halo, apa ini dengan Luhan?"_, kata seorang namja di seberang sana.  
"Ya, saya sendiri. Ini siapa?", tanya Luhan.  
_"Aish.. Suara gurumu sendiri kau tidak kenal?"  
_"Seongsaeng pelajaran apa ya?"  
_"Aku guru bahasa Inggrismu! Masa kau tidak kenal!"_, bentak namja di seberang sana.  
"K.. Kris seongsaengnim… M.. Mianhae… A.. Aku tidak terlalu fokus sekarang.. Mianhae..", kata Luhan sambil melotot dan membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

Padahal gurunya tidak ada di sana.

Kris, guru bahasa Inggris di SM High School. Guru paling killer yang ada di SM High School, juga paling dingin. Tapi paling tampan sehingga bisa membuat bidadari terpesona #author stress.

_"Hm.. Yesungdahlah…"_  
"Ya sudahlah yang benar, seongsaengnim…"  
_"Seterah akyu dong!"  
_"Terserah yang benar, aku yang benar seongsaengnim.."  
_"Aish! Kau cerewet sekali!"  
_"Cerewet aku atau kau?"  
_"Mwo? Berani kau padaku?!"  
_"Ah.. Ani, ani….", kata Luhan sambil membentuk tanda 'V' di tangannya.  
_"Hm.. Bisa seongsaeng minta tolong padamu?"  
_"Apa?"  
_"Sehun tadi tertinggal catatan bahasa Inggrisnya. Bisa kau antarkan?"  
_"Mwo? Mwo? S… Sehun? Oh Sehun?"  
_"Memangnya Sehun mana lagi? Tolong kau antarkan, ne? Sekarang bisa kau ke rumah seongsaeng?"  
_"Rumah seongsaeng? D.. Di mana?"  
_"Rumah seongsaeng dari apartemenmu hanya berjarak 250 meter! Tidak jauh!"  
_"Rumah seongsaeng di mana?"  
_"Aish, kau ini… Seongsaeng akan tunggu di luar.. Kau tenang saja…"  
_"A.. Aku ke rumah seongsaeng hanya untuk mengambil catatan saja kan? Seongsaeng tidak akan…"  
_"YA! KAU KIRA AKU GURU MACAM APA, HEH?! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MACAM-MACAM DENGAN MURIDKU! DASAR MODEL OTAK YADONG!"_

Luhan hanya bisa melebarkan mata dan mulutnya mendengar ocehan gurunya, tak disangka guru dingin dan galak sepert itu bisa menghinanya.

"Ne, ne.. Arasseo… Ada yang mau aku tanyakan"  
_"Apa lagi?"  
_"Seongsaeng tahu dari mana nomor telponku?"  
_"Dari Tao. Kau tahu Tao kan?"  
_"Tao? Murid yang suka membolos saat pelajaran sore? Aku tahu sekali dia. Memang seongsaeng dengannya?"  
"_M.. Mwo? N.. Ne.. Seongsaeng dengannya.."  
_"Mwo?! Jam 8 malam?! Untuk apa? Seongsaeng mau a.."  
"_TAO KE RUMAH SEONGSAENG MAU BELAJAR BAHASA INGGRIS KARENA DIA TERUS MEMBOLOS PELAJARAN SORE TERMASUK PELAJARAN SEONGSAENG! MAKANYA JANGAN MIKIR YANG 'IYA-IYA'!"  
_"Memang dia terus ke rumah guru pelajaran biasa ya?"  
_"Semua pelajaran sore saja"_  
"Oh… Memang kenapa harus pelajaran sore?"  
_"Tunggu alasannya di chapter selanjutnya…" _#plak! #author sarap #Kris bantu author promosi #abaikan.

RALAT

_"Tanya saja dengannya"  
_"Ne.. Ya sudah, aku tutup telponnya ya… Ne.."

PIK

Luhan terdiam melihat layar handphonenya.

"Aish.. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang mengantar catatannya? Sudah lah! Lebih baik aku ke rumahnya Kris seongsaengnim", kata Luhan lalu beranjak pergi dari ranjangnya lalu bersiap-siap dan akhirnya ia pergi ke rumah Kris.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

250 meter dari apartemen Luhan…

"Aish.. Mana anak itu..", gerutu seorang namja yang diyakini bernama Kris.  
"Seogsaengnim!", teriak seorang yeoja yang diyakini Luhan.  
"Kenapa kau lama sekali?", gerutu Kris.  
"Mian…. Tadi ada gangguan… Mana catatannya?", kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan tangannya.  
"Aish.. Ada di dalam rumah… Kau masuk saja juga. Kajja", kata Kris sambil menyuruh Luhan mengikutinya.  
"Ne", kata Luhan sambil mengikuti Kris ke rumahnya.

Saat masuk ke rumahnya Kris, di ruang tamu ia melihat Tao sedang menyalin beberapa kata-kata dari buku.

"Annyeong, Tao-ah", sapa Luhan.  
"Ne, annyeong…", kata Tao sambil menatap Luhan dan membungkuk sedikit.  
"Kau sering belajar di sini?", tanya Luhan sambil duduk di samping Tao.  
"Ne.. Itu pun kalau aku hanya melewatkan pelajaran bahasa Inggris", kata Tao sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Oh… Kenapa, kau selalu membolos pelajaran sore?", tanya Luhan.  
"E, Eh?", kata Tao gugup.  
"Kenapa kau selalu membolos pelajaran sore?", kata Luhan serius.  
"Sebenarnya aku…", kata Tao terputus.  
"Ini Luhan, catatan Sehun. Antarkan malam ini juga. Soalnya di dalam sini ada tugas yang belum dia kerjakan dan harus di kumpul besok", kata Kris sambil menyodorkan buku catatan Sehun.  
"Ne... Aku pulang dulu, seongsaeng… Tao-ah, annyeong… Hati-hati dengan Kris seongsaeng.. Walaupun katanya dia tidak mau melakukan apa-apa padamu, pasti niatnya ia mau melakukan 'itu' padamu.. Hati-hati, ne?", kata Luhan langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari rumah Kris.  
"Ya! Xi Luhan!", teriak Kris pada Luhan yang sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya.  
"Seongsaeng, apa maksudnya kata 'itu'? Aku tidak mengerti", kata Tao dengan watadosnya.  
"M.. Mwo? Aish.. Kau jangan dengarkan Luhan. Sudah kerjakan saja tugasmu", kata Kris sambil menatap tajam Tao.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Di apartemen Sehun…

TOK TOK TOK

"Aish.. Ada yang datang jam segini? Orangnya lagi tidur lagi..", kata seorang yeoja di apartemen Sehun.

Cklek!

"Sehunnie, ini…", kata Luhan terputus karena di depannya tidak ada orang saat pintu terbuka.  
"Sehunnie… Aku mau mengantar buku catatanmu.. Sehunnie..", kata Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun.  
"Aduh, Luhan datang Sehun tidur..", kata seorang yeoja yang diyakini sebagai Black Luna itu.

Cklek!

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan ia terkejut mendapati Sehun yang tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Sehun tidur? Dia tidur kan? Lalu yang buka pintu siapa?", kata Luhan heran sambil menatap sana-sini kamar Sehun.  
"Oh Sehun.. Bangun…", kata Black Luna sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sehun yang tertidur.

Tentu Luhan heran. Ia kan tidak bisa melihat Black Luna.

"Engg….", lenguh Sehun di tengah-tengah tidurnya.  
"Sehunnie? Sehunnie bangun…. Ya! Oh Sehun..", kata Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sehun.  
"2 jam lagi…", igau Sehun.  
"2 jam? Kau kira yeoja ini akan menginap di sini ha?!", kata Black Luna emosi.

Black Luna pun langsung mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya dan langsung melemparkannya ke Sehun.

"Ha?! Apa?! Fiuh.. Hanya mimpi…", kata Sehun yang sudah 100% bangun dan langsung terduduk dari tidurnya.  
"Sehunnie..", kata Luhan pelan.  
"Ha? Huwaaaaa….", kata Sehun terkejut dan langsung terjatuh dari ranjangnya.  
"Ya! Gwaenchana?", kata Luhan dan langsung menghampiri Sehun.  
"Aish, jangan mendekat! Mau apa kau ke sini?!", kata Sehun kasar.  
"E.. Eh? Ah.. Ini, aku mau mengantarkan buku catatan bahasa Inggrismu. Saat aku mengetuk pintunya, pintunya terbuka sendiri", kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan buku catatan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun pun langsung merampasnya dan men-deathglare Black Luna dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Keluar", kata Sehun kepada Luhan.  
"A… Apa?", kata Luhan tidak dengar.  
"Aku bilang keluar dari apartemenku sekarang!", kata Sehun kasar kepada Luhan.  
"Iya, aku pasti keluar sekarang.. Tunggu du.. KYAAA…", belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun langsung menggendongnya bridal style dan langsung mendudukan Luhan di depan pintu apartemennya.

BLAM!

"Hiks… Hiks…", tangis Luhan dan langsung memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kepala dan lututnya.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya, eoh?!", bentak Black Luna kepada Sehun.  
"Memang kenapa?! Hakku kan mau mengusirnya atau tidak!", bentak Sehun tak kalah keras dari Black Luna.  
"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau begitu kasar padanya?", kata Black Luna sudah lelah dengan Sehun.  
"Selama ini aku hanya baik padanya hanya sebatas teman karena aku tahu ia tidak punya teman sama sekali! Dan kau! Setelah kau datang aku harus mencoba mencintai yeoja yang sama sekali tidak aku sukai!", kata Sehun dengan nafas memburu.  
"Jadi.. Maksudmu kau hanya kasihan?", kata Black Luna pelan tapi masih di dengar oleh Sehun.  
"Ne", balas Sehun singkat.  
"Setidaknya kau masih punya banyak hari untuk mencoba mencintainya! Aku memberimu waktu untuk mencintainya, BUKAN MENGASARINYA!", kata Black Luna dengan emosi sudah di atas puncak.  
"Aku tidak mau mencintainya dan aku tidak mau nyawaku di ambil", kata Sehun sudah lelah.  
"Ikuti saranku", kata Black Luna dingin dan menusuk.  
"Atau apa?", balas Sehun.  
"Atau ini", kata Black Luna dan langsung mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya dan munculah pedang kecil di tangannya.  
"Apa itu?", kata Sehun dengan nada keheranan.  
"Alat untuk mencabut nyawa manusia dengan paksa. Kau mau ini kan?", kata Black Luna sambil menjulurkan ujung pedang itu di depan wajah Sehun.  
"M.. Mwo? Aku bilang aku belum mau meninggalkan dunia ini", kata Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.  
"Ikuti saranku kalau begitu!", ancam Black Luna.  
"Iya, iya! Aku ikuti saranmu!", kata Sehun menyerah.  
"Bagus kalau begitu. Tidur lagi saja sana", kata Black Luna sambil menghilangkan pedang kecil itu dari tangannya.

Sehun hanya menurutinya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Paginya di apartemen Luhan terlihat Luhan yang sedang sarapan dengan mata sembab, pasti ia habis menangis karena kejadian malam itu.

TING TONG

"Ne, changkaman..", kata Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Cklek!

"Luhan, kenapa matamu seperti itu?", tanya seorang yeoja yang diyakini manajernya Luhan.  
"Ani, tadi aku tidak tidur semalaman memikirkan tugas sekolah", kata Luhan berbohong.  
"Oh.. Kau sudah sarapan? Cepat sarapan, hari ini kau kan sekolah", kata Yoonhee sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan.  
"Ne..", kata Luhan lalu berjalan mengikuti manajernya.

ZIING

"Luhan-ssi", kata seorang yeoja yang diyakini White Luna.  
"Ah, Luna.. Wae?", kata Luhan sambil berusaha senyum semanis mungkin.  
"Kenapa matamu sembab? Kau habis menangis? Ah, pasti karena kejadian malam itu..", kata White Luna dengan wajah penuh selidik.  
"E.. Eh? K.. Kau tahu darimana? Bukannya saat malam itu kau tidak ada?", kata Luhan dengan mata membulat.  
"Di kamarku kan ada TV yang memperlihatkan kegiatan targetku selama 24 jam..", kata White Luna sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Mwo? 24 jam… Aigo… Bukankah berlebihan?", kata Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya.  
"Ani. Lebih berlebihan kalau aku yang terus mengawasimu secara langsung selama 24 jam. Kan berlebihan, mana mau aku mengawasimu dengan kekuatan yang hilang. Apalagi aku tidak tahan gelap", kata White Luna.  
"Terserahlah", kata Luhan malas.  
"Luhan, kau berbicara dengan siapa? Ayo, cepat sarapan!", teriak Yoonhee.  
"Ne..", jawab Luhan dan langsung pergi ke dapur.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Di SM High School terlihat seorang namja yang duduk di bangku kelasnya sambil merenung.

"Yo! Oh Sehun. Sedang apa kau?", kata seorang namja sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.  
"Hm? Bukan urusanmu, Kim Jongdae", kata Sehun sambil terus merenung dan melihat keluar jendela.  
"Aish, tidak usah sekasar itu padaku…", kata namja yang bernama Jongdae itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.  
"Mau apa kau, Chen hyung?", kata Sehun sambil menatap namja itu heran.  
"Wae? Tidak boleh aku mengobrol denganmu?", kata Chen sambil membalas Sehun heran.  
"Jarang kan kau denganku? Biasanya kau kan dengan Tao noona", kata Sehun sambil melanjutkan renungannya.  
"Entahlah… Aku tanya dia ke mana katanya dia ke ruang guru", kata Chen sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Mungkin dia mau mengumpul tugas tambahan karena terus membolos pelajaran sore", kata Sehun sambil tetap menatap jendela kelasnya.  
"Kau tahu dari mana?", tanya Chen.  
"Ada yang hyung lupakan?", kata Sehun sambil menatap Chen dengan wajah datar.  
"Apa itu?", kata Chen dengan wajah berbinar-berbinar #plak!  
"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Tao noona itu sepupuku, ha?!", teriak Sehun sambil berdiri dihadapan Chen.  
"Ya, ya…. Tidak perlu emosi seperti itu. Duduk", kata Chen sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk.  
"Sekarang apa tujuanmu? Ah, pasti mau curhat denganku. Kalau tidak ada Tao noona pasti kau curhat denganku", kata Sehun dengan wajah datar.  
"Iya, kau betul… Bisa aku cerita sekarang? Tadi aku bertemu..", belum selesai Chen menyelesaikan ceritanya Sehun sudah memotongnya.  
"Seorang yeoja", kata Sehun dengan wajah datar.  
"Iya, lalu aku…."  
"Terpana melihatnya", kata Sehun dengan datarnya.  
"Benar, eh tidak! Yeoja itu…"  
"Tertabrak olehmu saat lampu merah mendadak. Kau selalu seperti itu, hyung"  
"Memang… Tapi lainnya ia…"  
"Memakimu terlalu berlebihan sampai menamparmu. Selalu seperti itu"  
"Bukan.. Ia.."  
"Hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sudah 2 kali seperti itu"  
"Kapan jelasnya kalau kau terus memotong omonganku?!", kata Chen emosi.

Untung mereka sekarang hanya ada berdua di kelas, kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Ya sudah, jangan cerita denganku. Itu Tao noona", kata Sehun sambil melihat di depan pintu kelasnya.  
"Tao-ah…", kata Chen sambil berjalan ke arah Tao.

Sehun pun melanjutkan renungannya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Saat ia melihat ke lapangan, ia melihat Luhan yang baru datang ke sekolah. Sesaat ia merasa bersalah karena telah kasar pada Luhan dan akhirnya ia beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kelas.

"Sehun, kau mau ke mana?", kata Tao sambil melihat Sehun yang berlari kecil keluar kelas.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Di koridor sekolah tampak Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan wajah dingin dan datar.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, kukira kau yeoja hyperaktif. Ternyata tidak juga", kata White Luna sambil melihat terus wajah Luhan.  
"Diam", kata Luhan datar.

Sesaat sehabis berkata seperti itu, ia melihat Sehun yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia membatu di tempatnya sampai akhirnya Sehun di depannya sejarak ½ meter darinya. Tanpa aba-aba dari Luhan, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi.

"Ige mwoya? Kemarin kasar sekarang main tarik-tarik tangan", kata White Luna heran dan langsung mengejar HunHan yang berlari di koridor sekolah. Tampak seluruh yeoja yan berada di koridor menjadi iri melihat tangan Luhan yang ditarik Sehun.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan berada di atap sekolah. Tampak Sehun sedang terengah-engah karena habis berlari di sepanjang koridor. Jangan lupakan berapa lantai yang ia lewati sehingga bisa terengah-engah seperti itu. Luhan pun sama.

"Sehunnie.. Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini? Kau mau apa?", tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Sehunnie.. Kau mau a.. Kyaa….", belum selesai Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun langsung memeluknya.  
"S.. Sehunnie.. K.. Kau k.. Kenapa?", tanya Luhan gugup dan dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna merah.  
"Mianhae, noona. Karena aku telah kasar kepadamu. Sungguh, aku menyesal", kata Sehun pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.  
"Sehun…", kata Luhan terkejut.

One call, one call.

Berbunyilah ponsel milik White Luna.

"Yeoboseyo? Lunnie..", kata White Luna dengan nada riang.  
_"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata itu! Dan, hei! Cepat keluarkan pistolmu dan tembak mereka dengan peluru berisi ramuan cinta abadi!"_, kata seorang yeoja diseberang sana yang diyakini Black Luna.  
"Ah, ne….", kata White Luna lalu mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

Sring

Keluarlah cahaya putih dari tangan Luhan dan muncullah sebuah pistol berwarna putih di tangan White Luna. Ia pun langsung memasukan peluru ke dalam pistol itu dan..

DOR

Ia menembaknya tepat di punggung Sehun. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama lagi tapi bedanya sekarang ia menembaknya ke Luhan.

Sekarang tampak Luhan dan Sehun yang membeku di tempatnya. Setelah itu Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan intens.

"Waeyo, Sehunnie?", tanya Luhan dengan polosnya dan dengan wajah yang sangat imut sampai membuat author pingsan melihatnya saking terpana melihatnya #plak! #author sarap #abaikan.

DEG

Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun memerah melihat wajah Luhan seperti itu. Ia pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya. Wajahnya terus mendekat ke wajah Luhan.

"Sehunnie…", kata Luhan pelan sampai wajahnya dengan Sehun hanya berjarak 2 centimeter.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan nafas Sehun di wajahnya sampai…

CHU~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lembut. Sehun pun melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Luhan pun membalas ciuman Sehun dan akhirnya ciuman itu bertambah panas.

Jepret!

"Hehe.. Akhirnya dapat foto targetku yang sedang ciuman. Aish.. Ini akan menambah koleksiku.. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Urusan selanjutnya biar Lunnie yang melakukannya", kata White Luna dan langsung berteleportasi pergi dari bumi.

"Akh!", pekik Luhan kesakitan saat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan itu, Sehun pun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Luhan. Sehun mulai menjilat deretan gigi rapi nan putih milik Luhan dan menggelitik langit-langitnya sehingga membuat Luhan melenguh.

"Eungg…"

Mendengar lenguhan Luhan, membuat Sehun ingin melakukan lebih. Tangan kiri Sehun kini memeluk pinggang Luhan dan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun pun menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan sehingga membuat kaki Luhan lemas. Luhan pun langsung memeluk leher Sehun. Ciuman itu membuatnya ingin melayang. Sehun pun melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Luhan dan beralih ke seragam Luhan, bermaksud ingin membuka kancing seragamnya sampai…

KRIIIING

Bel masuk pun berbunyi menghentikan kegiatan dua orang itu. Luhan pun langsung mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Sehunnie.. Aku.. Kelas duluan, ne?", kata Luhan dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sehun ia langsung berlari pergi dari atap sekolah.

Sehun hanya merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba mencium Luhan. Salahkan Luhan saat itu #author di keroyok Luhan.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

Malamnya di apartemen Sehun, terlihat Sehun sedang duduk di sofa dan terlihat mengotak-atik ponselnya.

**To: **_Luhan Noona._****

Subject: _Maaf._

Noona, maafkan aku soal di sekolah hari ini… 

**SEND**

PIK

Terlihat Sehun langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Trining trining

PIK

**From:**_ Luhan Noona._

**Subject:**_Maaf._

Ne, gwaenchana… Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tahu kau telah mengambil first kiss-ku!

Sehun merutuki dirinya.

**To: **_Luhan Noona._

**Subject: **_Maaf._

Aku melakukannya karena.. Aish… Bisa besok saja aku mengatakannya?

**SEND**

Trining trining

PIK****

From: _Luhan Noona._

**Subject: **_Maaf._

Pabbo! Sekarang! Beritahu sekarang!

**To: **_Luhan Noona._

**Subject: **_Maaf._

Tidak bisa, noona… Besok, ne? Temui aku di atap sekolah.

**SEND**

Trining trining

PIK

**From: **_Luhan Noona._

**Subject: **_Maaf._

Ne, arasseoyo….

Jadilah si Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri dan akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

ZIING

"Kau mau tidur?", tanya Black Luna saat ia baru datang.  
"Ne, aku mau tidur", jawab Sehun riang.  
"Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tugasku sudah selesai", kata Black Luna sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Sehun.  
"Mwo? Jadi.. Nyawaku tidak kau ambil kan?", tanya Sehun watados.  
"Ani… Kau sudah mencintai seseorang. Jangan sakiti dia, ne? Kalau tidak, bisa jadi aku mengambil nyawamu", kata Black Luna memperingatkan.  
"Ne..", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"Goodbye", kata Black Luna lalu ia menghilang dari hadapan Sehun

Sehun pun langsung berjalan ke ranjangnya dan langsung tidur untuk menyambut esok hari.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Paginya di SM High School tampak Luhan yang murung.

_Terima kasih kau mau bekerja sama denganku. Selamat tinggal._

Dari Luna

Pesan itu yang sampai di ponselnya pagi itu.

_Sepi._

Itulah yang Luhan rasakan sekarang.

"Onnie!", teriak seorang yeoja.  
"A.. Ah, Tao. Wae?", tanya Luhan.  
"Lebih baik onnie cepat ke atas atap sekolah", kata Tao sambil terengah-engah karena habis berlari.  
"Wae? S.. Sehunnie…", kata Luhan baru ingat.  
"Hm, ne.. Dia sudah menunggumu di atap sekolah selama 2 jam. Di cuaca seperti ini! Sekarang kan dingin! Apalagi kalau di atap sekolah. Pasti dingin sekali", kata Tao.

Luhan pun langsung berlari ke koridor. Tujuannya hanya cepat sampai ke atap sekolah.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Tampak di atap sekolah Sehun yang menggigil kedinginan karena udara yang cukup dingin pagi itu.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia pun melepaskan sepasang tangan itu lalu menghadap ke orang yang memeluknya tadi.

"Noona", kata Sehun saat ia melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum.  
"Pabbo! Menungguku selama 2 jam di cuaca seperti ini", kata Luhan sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

Grep

Sehun pun langsung memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

"Kukira noona tidak akan datang", kata Sehun pelan.  
"Karena kau menunggu selama 2 jam karena itu terasa aku tidak akan datang"  
"Noona"  
"Hm?"  
"Saranghae"  
"Ne.. Nado saranghae"

Luhan pun membalas pelukan Sehun dan akhirnya, fans Sehun terkejut mendengar:

**_"Oh Sehun. Model di bawah bimbingan SM Entertainment berpacaran dengan Xi Luhan, model di bawah management yang sama"_**

**__**

**~ END ~**

NEXT CHAP: KaiDO.

****

**Huhu…. Huweee….. D'X  
IGE MWOYA?! Huhu…. TT_TT  
Gaje bnget! Huhu… Mkany si author ga mw baca ulang…  
Mian klo ada typhos…  
Huhu… Author malu bnget….. #ntup muka yg pnuh air mata(?)  
Apalgi bgian ciuman tu… Huhu… Malu bnget.. #kabur ke pdalaman.  
Alah, author mlah curhat…  
Ini dia blasan review kmaren!**

kimhyunshi: Ga bkalan lama koq, chigu.. Liat deh, next chap-ny nnti KaiDO.. Tw juga knapa author suka bnget bkin Sehun pingsan #plak!

Julie Namikaze: Kmu ga review chap 1-ny chigu…. Jngan cium Sehun! Sehun punya Luhan *#fujoshi tngkat akut*. Eh.. Sweet ga tuh yg d atas? Kyakny ga… TT_TT

Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Wkwkwkwk…. Tw ya si sehun suka bnget nyiksa Luhan *#eh?*. Ni udah lnjut… Review lgi ya, eon…

LeeKim: Hm… Author ga bisa kyakny.. Author kan pnuh misteri *plak!*. Jngan kisseu author! Pipi author msih prawan! *#plak! #abaikan*. Ni udh lnjut.. Review lg, ne? :D

dennis kim: Gwaenchana….. ChanBaek nnti ya. Ni udh update.. :)

Hyegun EXotics: ChanBaek n' SuLay nnti, chigu… Review lgi ya..

BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan: Biar aja si Sehun pngsan mulu.. Niatny sih author mw bnget bunuh Sehun *#plak*. Ni udh lnjut….

Hm.. Kmaren bnyak minta KaiDO, skarang minta ChanBaek.. Ckckckck..  
KrisTao ga slaku tu ya..? #pundung.  
Psti bnyak yg KrisYeol n' KRAY Shipper! #nuduh smbarangan #di tending readers.  
Huhu… Gaje bnget! TT_TT  
Untuk Ocha SF, mkasih mw review…. Fiuh, ktemu juga kan akun q? Hehe… Review lgi ya… Bntar lgi mw KaiDO nih…. :)  
Gomawo bwt yg mw review slama ni.. #bow 90 derajat.  
REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE…..


	5. KaiDO 1

Annyeong haseyo, readers tercinta…. #kisseu readers satu-satu #plak! #di buang ke laut #abaikan.  
Haha… Kali ini author mau bawa cerita yang KaiDO… Yeay! Couple fav author slain KrisTao.. #ga nanya #abaikan.  
Mian pas HunHan kemaren kurang banget NC-nya.. #plak!  
Mksdnya feelnya… Hehe.. Maklum, author otak yadong ._.  
OK, silahkan membaca…  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: M *mau aja dikibulin :P* T+ #plak!

Chapter: 1, KaiDO Series (The Past)

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Pagi, hari Kamis di kota yang tak lain adalah Seoul, tampak di jalan raya masih sepi dan hampir tidak ada sama sekali pejalan kaki saat itu. Tentu saja. Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah 6. Di tempat lain, di sebuah apartemen, tampak seorang namja masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

BRAK!

"Kim Jongin, ayo bangun! Kau mau kerja tidak?!", teriak seorang yeoja yang tadi seenak jidatnya mendobrak pintu kamar namja itu.

"Eungg…", lenguh namja itu sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi badannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.  
"Ya! Irreona! Ya! Kau mau kerja tidak?!", kata yeoja itu sambil menarik selimut namja itu dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan namja itu.

"Kyungsoo noona, kau tahu kan aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah sampai jam 2 dini hari? Aku masih mengantuk…. Kita juga pergi kerja biasanya pukul 7.. Nanti saja..", kata namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.  
"Heh, pilih tidur atau putus kuliah?! Kita piket hari ini di tempat kerja! Cepat bangun! Ini juga untuk kuliahmu! Kau kira lebih mengantuk yang mana aku dan kau, eoh?! Kita kan mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama! Dan aku, sama sekali tidak tidur! Cepat bangun! Aku juga ngantuk tahu!", omel yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.  
"Noona juga tidur denganku. Ayo", kata namja itu sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga yeoja itu tertidur di sampingnya.  
"Kyaa…. Apa-apaan kau Kai?! Lepaskan! Kita harus kerja!", kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai dari tangannya namun nihil, tenaga Kai lebih besar darinya.

_Kim Jongin, Kai.  
_  
Namja berkulit gelap yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di Seoul. Kabur dari rumah saat umur 18 tahun karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan dari orang tuanya. Mahasiswa di Gangnam University *Oppa Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style. O-o-o-o oppa Gangnam Style #plak! #author sarap #author terkena virus Gangnam Sytle #abaikan*, jurusan art and theater. Bekerja di sebuah cafeteria di dekat tempat kuliahnya.

"Terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Noona tidur saja dulu di sini sebentar", kata Kai sambil menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.  
"Aish.. Kita harus kerja sekarang atau hmmppp…..", belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kai sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.  
"Tidur saja dulu, noona.. Noona pasti mengantuk", kata Kai datar.  
"Ish… Kerja! Cepat bangun!", kata Kyungsoo setelah berhasil melepaskan bungkaman dari Kai.  
"Berhenti mengoceh atau bibir noona akan kucium", kata Kai datar.

Plak!

"Sembarangan! Cepat bangun!", kata Kyungsoo kesal setelah menampar Kai dan terduduk dari tidurnya.  
"Appo… Noona.. Sakit.. Ish, tidak ada pilihan lain", kata Kai sambil memegang pipinya yang memanas setelah ditampar Kyungsoo.

Kai pun duduk dari tidurnya dan…

"Kyaaa…..", teriak Kyungsoo saat Kai memeluknya dan membawanya tertidur kembali.  
"Sekarang noona tidak bisa kemana-mana", kata Kai datar saat Kyungsoo terus memberontak dalam pelukannya.  
"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Kim Jongin!", kata Kyungsoo memberontak.

Kai mulai sebal dengan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya ia mengecup leher Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya pelan.

"Ah.. Kai.. Lepaskan!", kata Kyungsoo saat menyedari dirinya dalam bahaya(?)

Dan akhirnya jadilah Kyungsoo memukul punggung Kai cukup keras, namun nihil. Kyungsoo pun langsung menjambak rambut Kai cukup keras.

"Aww….", pekik Kai.  
"Lepaskan! Akh…"

Kyungsoo merasa sakit saat Kai menggigit lehernya cukup keras sehingga terciptalah satu kissmark untuk Kyungsoo.

"Lepas! Aish! Lepas, Kim Jongin! Hiks…", kata Kyungsoo lalu terisak kecil.

Kai terkejut mendengar isakan itu dan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Gyahahahaha… Tertipu…", kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa dan langsung berlari dari ranjang Kai.  
"Aish… Aku kena tipu..", gumam Kai lalu berjalan dari ranjangnya.  
"Kau, cepat mandi! Kita hampir terlambat kerja…. Akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu", kata Kyungsoo sambil tetap berkutat dengan alat-alat masak di dapur apartemen Kai.  
"Segera kulaksanakan, D.O noona", kata Kai lalu pergi untuk mengambil handuknya dan beranjak ke kamarnya.  
"Bagus, sekarang kau memanggilku seperti aku ini namja!", gumam Kyungsoo sebal.

5 menit kemudian…

"Kai, kau sudah selesai mandi?", tanya Kyungsoo dari depan pintu kamar mandi yang Kai gunakan.  
"Sebentar lagi", kata Kai dari dalam kamar mandi.

Cklek

Terbukalah pintu kamar mandi itu dan keluarlah Kai yang baru selesai mandi.

_Oh My God!_

Itulah kata batin Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai baru selesai mandi. Kai keluar dengan keadaan topless dan hanya ada handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan satu lagi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, noona", kata Kai saat ia melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang sulit diartikan.  
"Kau.. Tidak membawa bajumu ke kamar mandi?", kata Kyungsoo pelan.  
"Aku terlalu buru-buru tadi", jawab Kai datar.  
"Ya sudah, cepat pakai baju dan segera sarapan", kata Kyungsoo dan langsung pergi dari depan pintu kamar mandi, begitu pun Kai.

Saat Kai sudah pergi dari dapur *kisahnya di dapur ada pintu buat ke kamar mandi*, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya setelah melihat Kai yang topless tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia kan tidak pernah secara langsung melihat tubuh atletis namja seperti Kai. Choi Siwon aja kalah dari Kai #plak! #author stress #di hajar Siwonest #di kubur hidup-hidup sama Siwon #abaikan.

Kyungsoo pun langsung mengambil tisu dan secepatnya membersihkan darahnya sebelum Kai melihatnya.

_Do Kyungsoo._

Yeoja teman masa kecil Kai, selama ini mereka selalu bergantung satu sama lain. Ikut kabur dari rumah bersama Kai karena ajakan Kai. Mahasiswi di Gangnam University, jurusan yang sama dengan Kai dan bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Kai.

1 detik setelah Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan darahnya, Kai pun datang ke dapur.

"Aku sudah selesai, noona.. Kajja, kita sarapan", kata Kai sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo dan akhirnya mereka sarapan bersama.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Setelah Kai da Kyungsoo selesai sarapan, mereka pun keluar dari gedung apartemen dan pergi untuk kerja.

"Kai.. Kau yakin kita akan naik motormu?", tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Ne", jawab Kai datar.  
"Tapi.. Kalau kejadian dulu terulang lagi bagaimana?", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.

Kai pun menghadap ke Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"Gwaenchana… Kali ini aku akan hati-hati", kata Kai sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan akhirnya Kai melepaskan pegangannya dan beralih ke motornya untuk menyerahkan helm-nya kepada Kyungsoo dan satunya lagi untuknya. Mereka pun pergi bekerja bersama.

**~ TBC ~**

**Fiuh… Akhirnya update juga yang KaiDO…..  
Lelah sekali author… Rela gak tidur siang demi bikin ni FF….  
Eotte? Makin gaje ya? Atau lebih bagus? #mata berbinar-binar.  
Tapi, kpndekan ya? Bgitulah.. Author lgi ngantuk saat tu... #curhat.  
OK! Ini dia balasan review untuk HunHan kemarin…**

Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Katany, "Adegannya gimana gtu… Olalala…. Malu bacany". Kakak Dhila ampe ga bisa ngmong. Ada author yg seumuran sma Dhila juga prnah bkin adegan gtu.. Kata kkak Dhila aja, "Berani bnget!". Gaje, eon…. Dhila aja mles bnget baca ulang bwt ngecek typhos.. -_-

dennis kim: ChanBaek….. Ksih tw ga ya…. *#plak!*. Trgantung, chigu… Klo author mw cpet2 tamat, author bkinny smpe chap tu aja…. Jdi, KaiDO kyakny bsa ampe 4.. Beda sma HunHan.. :|

kimhyunshi: Klo author sma skali ga suka sma yg nmany crack couple…. Tu nmany mrusak rumah tngga orang *#plak!*.. Ni udh lnjut… Review lgi ya.. :D

LeeKim: Jngan cium Luhan! Luhan pnya Sehun! *#fujoshi tngkat akut*… Author mw aja ngelnjutin… Tpi author msih d bwah umur n' bkalan malu stngah mati klo bkin fic rated M…. Author mlah pling benci crack couple. Apalgi yg ngungkit2 Kris n' Tao -3-

Klo soal crack, lbih baik sbatas 'hyung-dongsaeng' aja yg author suka. Aplagi TaoHun :D  
Kamshamida mw review trus d fic gaje bin abal punya Dhila ini….  
REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE XD


	6. KaiDO 2

Annyeong haseyo, readers-nim…..  
Balik lagi sama author yang tak tahu diri sama sekali #plak! #curhat.  
OK, ini dia!  
KaiDO chap 2-nya….  
Baca ya….  
Review ya…..  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 2, KaiDO Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di tempat kerja mereka.

"Aish, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ganti baju saja dulu. Baru bersih-bersih", kata seorang yeoja yang biasa di panggil Xiumin.  
"Ne..", jawab Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan lemas.

Kai pun pergi ke ruang ganti duluan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo berduaan dengan Xiumin.

"Kyungsoo, kemari", kata Xiumin.  
"Wae, onnie?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah Xiumin.  
"Lehermu kenapa? Coba aku lihat", kata Xiumin sambil melihat ke arah leher Kyungsoo.  
"E.. Eh? Merah ya?", kata Kyungsoo takut-takut.  
"Ne… Tapi ada sedikit warna ungu", kata Xiumin sambil tetap menatap leher Kyungsoo.

_Awas kau Kim Jongin!, _batin Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana, onnie… Tidak sakit kok..", kata Kyungsoo sambil menutupi lehernya.  
"Jeongmal?", tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.  
"Ne", kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.  
"Arasseo.. Coba kau panggil Kai. Kenapa ganti bajunya lama sekali..", kata Xiumin sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sementara Kai di ruang ganti, ia masih melamun. Padahal ia sudah selesai ganti baju. Mungkin, ia masih teringat kejadian tadi.

**FLASHBACK**

Kai melajukan kecepatan motornya hingga suara motornya terdengar nyaring. Toh, jalanan masih sepi dan hanya ada sedikit mobil di jalurnya, pikir Kai.

"Kai, pelan-pelan..", kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil memeluk erat perut Kai.  
"Ne..", jawab Kai datar.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sosok yeoja dengan gaun berwarna putih. Bukan hanya gaunnya, tapi sebagian besar aksesorisnya di penuhi warna putih. Yeoja itu berdiri tepat di depan jalur Kai dan berdiri sambil memandang Kai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Awaaaassss….", teriak Kai yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Kai menghentikan motornya mendadak. Dan beruntungnya, ia dan Kyungsoo tidak terjatuh dari motor.

"Hosh.. Hosh…. Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau mau kita berdua mati, eoh?! Kenapa berhenti mendadak seperti itu? Apalagi berteriak.. Weayo? Ada apa tadi di jalan?", kata Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti arah pandang Kai ke arah tempat yeoja tadi berdiri.  
"Sudah tidak ada", gumam Kai.  
"Mwo? Apanya yang tidak ada? Dari tadi aku juga ikut melihat jalan depan.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok… Mungkin hanya perasaanmu.. Sudahlah, jalankan lagi motornya. Kita bisa terlambat", kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kai.

Kai hanya menurutinya dan menjalankan motornya walaupun masih terbayang sosok yeoja yang hampir saja mencelakakan nyawanya dan Kyungsoo.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kai, kau sudah selesai belum? Kalau sudah cepat keluar..", kata Kyungsoo dari luar kamar ganti yang tentu saja membuat Kai sadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ne..", kata Kai sambil membuka pintu kamar ganti.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

"Kalian ada kelas malam ini?", tanya Xiumin kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo di dapur saat pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai.  
"Ani.. Kami ada kelas besok… Dan bukan malam. Tenang onnie, kan besok ada Minho oppa", jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencuci piring-piring yang kotor.

Sedangkan Kai hanya diam. Ia masih terbayang sosok yeoja tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau saat Kai bekerja yeoja itu muncul lagi dan menghilang terus.

"Ya! Kai! Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa melamun terus?", kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Kai dan membuat Kai terlonjak kaget.  
"Ani…", jawab Kai singkat dan pergi meninggalkan dapur untuk membereskan kursi dan meja di café saat mau tutup.  
"Dia kenapa?", tanya Xiumin ke Kyungsoo.  
"Molla…", kata Kyungsoo.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang di kamarnya dan merenung. Kenapa Kai? Itulah pikirannya saat itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat seorang yeoja dengan sebagian pakaian dan aksesorisnya di penuhi warna hitam sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Kyungsoo pun menutup pintu lalu memunggunginya.

"Siapa yeoja itu? Aku kan tidak menerima tamu saat ini", gumam Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya kembali dan melihat ke arah sofa tadi. Namun nihil, yeoja itu tidak ada di sana. Ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat ke arah ranjangnya dan gotcha! Yeoja itu di sana. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dan keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya lalu pergi dari apartemennya.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sementara Kai di kamarnya sedang tidur-tiduran sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Masih terpikir soal yeoja tadi? Yup! Saat ia masih merenung….

TOK TOK TOK

"Ish, siapa sih yang mau datang malam-malam begini?", gumam Kai lalu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kai… Bisa aku menginap di apartemenmu?", kata yeoja yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo sambil memegang kedua tangan Kai.  
"Eh? Wae? Memang kenapa kamar noona?", kata Kai heran.  
"Itu ada.. Kyaaaaa….", kata Kyungsoo terputus saat melihat yeoja yang tadi ada di apartemennya sedang berdiri di belakang Kai.  
"Eh? Apaan sih noona?", kata Kai makin heran saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai.  
"Pokoknya aku menginap di sini… Aku takut…", kata Kyungsoo sambil tetap memeluk Kai.  
"Ne, arasseo… Lepas dulu pelukannya… Noona ke kamarku saja dulu. Aku mau menutup pintu", kata Kai dan di angguki Kyungsoo.

"Memang ada apa di apartemen noona?", tanya Kai saat mereka berdua sudah ada di kamar.  
"Tadi aku melihat seorang yeoja di sofa ruang tamuku, terus ia menghilang dan kemudian muncul di ranjang kamarku…. Ia juga menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan", jelas Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah ketakutan.  
"Ha? Seorang yeoja? Siapa?", tanya Kai.  
"Molla…. Aku takut sekali, makanya aku pergi ke sini", kata Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Uljima… Aku di sini", kata Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.  
"Ya sudah, kita tidur sekarang", kata Kai sambil membaringkan Kyungsoo.  
"Kau tidur di mana?", tanya Kyungsoo ke Kai.  
"Apa aku tidur di sofa saja?", tanya Kai ke Kyungsoo.  
"Ani.. Kau di sini saja", kata Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Hm.. Ne…", kata Kai sambil tersenyum agak aneh(?)  
"Tapi jangan macam-macam", kata Kyungsoo memperingatkan.  
"Ne… Tenang saja…. Aku tidak akan macam-macam.. Kalau hanya mencium noona tidak apa-apa kan?", kata Kai dengan watadosnya #plak!  
"Ish…. Terserah deh", jawab Kyungsoo malas.

Kai pun tersenyum, beberapa saat setelah itu ia pun mencium kening Kyungsoo, kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian pipi chubby-nya.

"Tidur, ne?", kata Kai lalu terpejam.  
"Ne…", jawab Kyungsoo lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara dengkuran mereka berdua.

"Berarti, aku tidak perlu menghubungi Myungsoo untuk minta rekomendasi", kata yeoja yang tadi ada di apartemen Kyungsoo.

Bisa diyakini yeoja itu, _Black Luna._

**~ TBC ~**

******Gyahahahaha… #disumpel pake lakban.  
Tambah gaje? Atau makin sweet aja nih KaiDO couple?  
Ish… Padahal Dhila jarang lgi ngeliat KaiDO moment -_-  
Gak usah banyak omong, ini dia balasan review kemaren!**

LeeKim: Author benci tuh yg nmany KRAY, KrisYeol, SeKai, SuDO, KaiLu, XiuLu, BaekTao, dll… Author d EXO-K dlu suka Suho, mkany sneng masangin Tao sama Suho dlu…. Skarang sih author suka Sehun… Dlu smpe jingkrak-jingkrak ngeliat KrisTao dansa saat tu… #plak! #curhat.

blue minra: Ga pa2 baru review skarang… TaoRis nnti ya….

kimhyunshi: Jngan tdur sma D.O! D.O pnya Kai! *#fujoshi tngkat akut*… Yup, Siwon klah jauh dari Kai #di hajar Siwonest.

Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Dhila juga sbnarnya malu pas baca bgian stu…. Ni udh lnjut…

GyuniKai7: Fiuh, untung sbatas 'Hyung-dongsaeng' doank.. TaoRis nnti, ne? Ada deh kpan….

BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan: Ga pa2 telat review…. Yg pnting udh review skarang.. ChanBaek n' SuLay nnti…. Rahasia.. #plak!

woo jihye: Mkasih mw review… Review lgi ya… KaiDO is the best! #eh? #TaoRis d kemanain? #narik kta sbelumny.

Sari Nur hanifah: Mmang.. Kbanyakan yg Yaoi.. Ni udh lnjut..

Gomawo bwt smw yg mw review…. #peluk readers satu2 #plak! #di tndang readers.  
Pelit amat -3- #pundung.  
OK, review trus ya….  
REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	7. KaiDO 3

Annyeong haseyo, readers tercinta….  
Author trharu bnget ngeliat yg review bnyak…. #peluk readers satu-satu #plak! #di buang ke Sungai Han.  
Wahaha…. Sudahlah kalau gak ada readers yang mau aku peluk #megang koper #pergi ke pdalaman #plak! #abaikan.  
Nih, KaiDO yang chap 3….  
Baca n' review ya nanti…  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 3, KaiDO Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

A.N: Boleh author curhat? KALI INI AUTHOR MINTA JANGAN ADA SIDER! Please yang hbis baca cerita ini hrap review.. Wae? Ini untuk smangat author… Soalny author lgi lesu + stress krena bnyak yg dpkirin… Hiks.. Bgini lah klau masa kcil kurang bhagia. Bnyak yg ga mw dngerin omongan author.. Jdi author curhat d sini…. Author slalu check favorite story n' bnyak yg blum lnjut.. Tu bkin author sdih bnget… Author juga rela trlambat tdur cuman bwt ngetik fic ini.. Pdhal author msih muda. Jujur, author sudah PUTUS ASA! Jdi, mohon… No bash n' no flame! Please review after you read this story

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 subuh, Kai dan Kyungsoo masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya pertanda ia hendak bangun.

"Eungg….", lenguh Kyungsoo lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat wajah tampan Kai yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Kai. Kai yang merasakan sesuatu ada di pipinya kemudian melenguh membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya(?)

"Aish, aku harus mandi sekarang. Bajuku di kamar apartemenku, ponsel juga di situ. Aish, mandi di sana saja lah!", kata Kyungsoo sambil perlahan melepaskan lengan Kai yang daritadi memeluknya dan kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen Kai.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Kai perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Saat ia melihat ke depan, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada.

"Paling noona sudah bangun dan kembali ke apartemennya", kata Kai sambil terduduk dari tidurnya.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba Kai mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tepatnya pintu kamar mandi. Ia pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan melihat ke dapurnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo baru selesai mandi, tapi.. Eiitt…. Jangan mikir yang macem-macem.. Kyungsoo pakai baju kok…

Back To Story.

"Noona…", kata Kai.  
"Ah, Kai. Kau sudah bangun. Cepat mandi kalau begitu", kata Kyungsoo sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.  
"Kenapa noona mandi di sini?", tanya Kai.  
"Eh?", kata Kyungsoo gugup.  
"Kenapa noona mandi di sini bukannya di apartemen noona saja", kata Kai sambil tetap menatap Kyungsoo.  
"Sebenarnya aku juga mau mandi di sana… Tapi saat aku lihat ponselku, ada pesan aneh.. Aku jadi takut. Makanya aku balik lagi ke sini", jelas Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Kai.  
"Pesan aneh? Apa?", tanya Kai.  
"Ini", kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan pesan yang ada di ponselnya saat itu.

Kai sambil memicingkan matanya saat membaca pesan itu.

_Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana.  
Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, mengikutimu walaupun itu ke neraka sekali pun.  
Jangan pernah berharap bisa pergi dariku sekarang.  
Pesan ini akan hilang jam 12 tepat tengah hari nanti._

"Iya kan? Aneh..", kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai.  
"Ne.. Itu aneh sekali. Sudah noona hapus?", tanya Kai.  
"Hm… Sudah… Tapi tetap tidak bisa.. Sudahlah, kau lebih baik cepat mandi… Kita ada kelas hari ini di kampus", kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah kompor bersiap untuk memasak.

"Ne.. Kata Kai sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Paginya, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di Gangnam University.

"Kai, Kyungsoo!", panggil seorang yeoja.  
"Ryeowook noona", kata Kai.  
"Kau sudah dengar kabar?", kata Ryeowook sambil mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo.  
"Ani", jawab Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng bersamaan.  
"Aish…. Kau tahu kan Kyuhyun-ssi?", tanya Ryeowook.  
"Ah, dosen killer itu… I know him", jawab Kai.  
"Nah, dia jadi dosen lagi di sini!", kata Ryeowook sok heboh #plak! #di injek Ryeowook.  
"Lho? Bukannya Kyuhyun-ssi berhenti jadi dosen karena sedang mengurus perusahaan ayahnya?", kata Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya yang lucu sampai membuat author pingsan #plak! #author sarap #author stress #author ngantuk #curhat #abaikan.  
"Molla…", kata Ryeowook sambil menggeleng dan mengedikan bahunya.  
"Aku masih lebih baik di ajari istrinya…", kata Kai.  
"Sungmin-ssi? Aish.. Kan mereka sudah punya anak, gimana sih kamu ini", kata Kyungsoo.  
"Aku yakin 'Dia' pasti jingkrak-jingkrak sekarang", kata Ryeowook dengan wajah datar.  
"Hm.. Ya… Pasti 'Ia' senang sekali", kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sama seperti Ryeowook.  
"Siapa sih?", tanya Kai heran.  
"Itu lho.. Si…..", belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya orang yang mau ia ucapkan namanya sudah muncul.  
"Horeeeeee….. Yuhuuuu…. Yeaaaayyyyyy….. Wuoooohhhhh", teriak seorang yeoja sambil jingkrak-jingkrak + nari-nari gak jelas di koridor Gangnam University.  
"Yup, itu dia", kata Ryeowook dengan wajah yang masih sama.  
"Seohyun noona? Kenapa memangnya?", tanya Kai ke Ryeowook.  
"Aish…. Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Kim Jongin? Seohyun itu kan ketua fansclub Kyuhyun-ssi…. Masa kau tidak tahu?", kata Ryeowook malas.  
"Tapi kan Kyuhyun-ssi..", kata Kai terputus.  
"Jangan diurusin", kata Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Kai.  
"Biasanya kulihat Seohyun noona itu pendiam, ternyata autis juga", kata Kai sambil menatap yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu heran.  
"Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas", kata Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.  
"Wookie-ah…..", teriak seorang namja.  
"Oh, no. Ada Yesung sunbae", kata Ryeowook dengan nada takut-takut.  
"Kalau begitu, kami berdua pergi dulu", kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi.  
"Ya!", teriak Ryeowook saat melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.  
"Kai, kenapa kau meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian?", tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berlari di koridor.  
"Biar saja mereka berdua. Mereka kan cocok", kata Kai lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Gangnam University sedang istirahat. Kai dan Kyungsoo tampak sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan yang sangat sepi. Ya, hanya ada mereka di perpustakaan saat itu. Saat Kai sedang menatap di belakang Kyungsoo *Kai sama Kyungsoo duduknya behadapan*, Kai melihat sosok yeoja itu lagi. Ia mulai kesal, dan menatap yeoja itu tajam.

"Kai, kau kenapa?", tanya Kyungsoo dan sama sekali tidak di jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah pandang Kai dan kemudian menatap Kai heran.

"Kkamjong, dari kemarin kau selalu seperti ini. Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Tidak ada apa-apa di belakangku…", kata Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai

_Geugeo ani.  
Naega yojeum ne saenggage bami gireojyeosseo.  
Sseuldeeomneun geokjeong sseulmoeomneun baraem.  
Gwaenhi nado mollae sosimhaejyeo.  
Sungansungan majuchineun neoui nune.  
Nae gaseumi ttwindan mallya.  
Eotteokhaeya hani.  
Na geunyang idaero neol johahaedo doenayo._

"Yeoboseyo? Xiumin onnie?", kata Kyungsoo saat ia baru mengangkat telpon dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kai melihat di depannya sudah tidak ada yeoja itu, ia pun melanjutkan membaca buku yang ia pinjam perpustakaan saat itu.

"Kim Jongin", panggil yeoja itu.  
"Ish! Siapa kau?!", kata Kai kesal sambil melihat ke depannya saat yeoja itu duduk di kursi yang diduduki Kyungsoo.  
"Perkenalkan namaku Luna", kata yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya namun tidak disambut oleh Kai  
"Ish.. Jangan seperti itu… Aku datang untuk membantumu..", kata White Luna sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut *kyaa…. Onnie… XD #plak! #author stress #author ngantuk #sleeping beauty #sarap #gila #sudah di antar ke RSJ #di kubur hidup-hidup #dasar gaje #abaikan*  
"Membantu? Membuatku hampir kecelakaan dan membuatku hampir gila itukah maksudmu 'Membantu'?", kata Kai emosi.  
"Mianhae… Aku hanya mau membuat kejutan untuk targetku", kata White Luna sambil tersenyum manis *kyaaa…. onnie…. XD #plak! #author punya gangguan jiwa #naudzubillah #gaje #abaikan*  
"Kau mau membantuku dalam hal apa? Tugas kuliah?", tanya Kai watados.  
"Bukan… Yang benar dalam hal cinta", kata White Luna sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Mwo? Ha-ha-ha-ha", kata Kai seperti orang gila.  
"Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku hanya mau membantumu agar bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo", kata White Luna.  
"K… Kyungsoo noona? Kau tahu darimana aku mencintainya?", kata Kai sambil melototkan matanya ke White Luna.  
"Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Termasuk masa lalumu", kata White Luna datar.  
"Masa laluku? Kau tahu semua?", kata Kai dan diangguki White Luna.  
"Kai, habis kuliah kita harus ke café, Xiumin onnie tadi menelpon. Pukul 4 kita harus ada di sana, ne?", kata Kyungsoo saat baru datang ke perpustakaan.  
"Hilang?", gumam Kai saat ia melihat bangku depannya sudah tidak ada White Luna melainkan Kyungsoo.  
"Mwo? Apanya yang hilang? Kai, kau akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh. Wae? Kalau ada masalah beritahu aku..", kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai sendu.  
"Eh? Nan gwaenchana, Kyungsoo noona…", kata Kai sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.  
"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu cepat baca lagi bukunya. Kita ada ujian sebentar lagi", kata Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan membaca bukunya.  
"Noona.. Kalau kita sudah lulus, apakah kita tidak akan berpisah?", kata Kai dengan nada sedih.  
"Hm… Kim Jongin… Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan ikut. Bukankah kita sudah berteman sejak kecil? Jadi, tidak usah khawatir", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Ne..", kata Kai sambil tersenyum manis.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Malamnya di apartemen Kyungsoo, Kai juga ada di apartemennya karena Kyungsoo masih takut.

"Noona… Tidak usah takut… Mungkin noona hanya kelelahan..", kata Kai menenangkan saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Kyungsoo.  
"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan pesan di ponselku? Tidak bisa di hapus dan tepat jam 12 tengah hari sudah hilang dan tidak ada lagi di ponselku", kata Kyungsoo takut.  
"Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Dan bukankah katanya ponsel noona sudah sedikit rusak? Mungkin itu alasannya", kata Kai sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Jeongmal?", kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai.  
"Ne… Sekarang noona tidur, ne?", kata Kai sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Sesaat setelah itu, Kyungsoo melihat yeoja itu lagi di belakang Kai sambil berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Hiks…", isak Kyungsoo sambil menatap belakang Kai.  
"N.. Noona… Wae? Uljima…", kata Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan menaruh wajah Kyungsoo di bahunya.  
"Aku takut… Yeoja itu di belakangmu.. Hiks…", kata Kyungsoo sambil tetap menangis.  
"Sssttt….. Uljima, ne? Noona boleh menginap lagi apartemenku kalau masih takut..", kata Kai sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut.  
"Hiks… Melihat tatapan yeoja itu membuatku teringat 'Orang itu', Kai….", kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kai erat.  
"Noona, kumohon jangan bahas itu lagi, ne…. Ada aku di sini.. Sekarang lebih baik noona tidur, ne?", kata Kai sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.  
"Aku tidak mau sendirian sekarang, Kai… Aku mau bersamamu…", kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kai dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai.  
"Arasseo….. Aku menginap di apartemen noona.. Kajja, kita ke kamar", kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sampai menangis sih? Aku kan hanya menyeringai karena berhasil mendapat foto mereka saat mereka berpelukan. Kenapa? Memang wajahku mengerikan ya?", kata Black Luna sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

One massage, one massage.

**From: **_Luna._

Gyahaha… Lagi tugas masih sempet-sempetnya OOC…. XD

"Aish, aku lupa ia bisa melihatnya…", kata Black Luna merutuki dirinya.

**To: **_Luna._

Diam kau, sisi baikku! Kalau tidak, tidak akan kuberikan foto Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang pelukan.

**SEND**

From: _Luna._

Ish, aku tidak butuh. Yang kubutuhkan ciuman bukan pelukan.. Lunnie, Lunnie…. Apalagi Kyungsoo saat itu menangis. Huh, aku tidak suka melihat yeoja menangis.

**To: **_Luna._

Ya sudah! Bye!

**SEND**

Black Luna pun pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya. Ia melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo tidur dengan posisi Kai memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku sampai tidak tega mencabut nyawanya. Aish, kenapa aku jadi lemah begini!", kata Black Luna sambil menghentakan kakinya.

** ~ Black & White ~**

****

Paginya di apartemen Kai, tidak biasanya Kai bangun lebih dulu di banding Kyungsoo. Kini terlihat ia sudah selesai mandi karena ia bangun jam 3, saudara-saudara! #plak! #author sarap #mata lelah #curhat #di buang ke kali.

Kenapa ia bangun jam 3? Itu karena… Kyungsoo mimpi buruk sampai menangis. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung terbangun dan menenangkan Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo tenang dan tidur nyenyak kembali, Kai pun terus berjaga-jaga takut Kyungsoo menangis lagi sampai ia tak tidur. Sudah jelas?

Bisa terlihat mata sembab Kyungsoo karena menangis saat itu.

"Noona… Ireona…. Kita harus kerja…", kata Kai sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo pelan.  
"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?", kata Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam dan dengan suara serak.  
"Jam 7, noona..", kata Kai sambil tersenyum evil.  
"Mwo?! Jam 7?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?!", kata Kyungsoo sambil terduduk dari tidurnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai.  
"Bercanda noona…. Baru jam 5 lewat 15…", kata Kai sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo.  
"Ish, kau ini! Sudahlah.. Aku mau mandi", kata Kyungsoo sambil beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.  
"Noona, tidak butuh handuk?", kata Kai sambil memberikan handuk Kyungsoo yang sudah ia ambil dari tadi *Kai mandi di apartemennya lho.. Jadi jangan salah paham #plak! #mksd lo? #gaje #ngantuk #abaikan*  
"Sini!", kata Kyungsoo sambil mengadahkan tangannya saat pintu kamar mandinya terbuka.

Blam

"Noona tidak butuh….", kata Kai terputus.  
"Jangan cerewet!", bentak Kyungsoo.  
"Ne, ne….", kata Kai pasrah dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

5 menit kemudian…

"Kai..", panggil Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.  
"Waeyo, noona?", tanya Kai dari depan pintu kamar mandi.  
"Bisa kau keluar sebentar?", kata Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada gugup.  
"Ha? Wae?", tanya Kai.  
"Kau mau aku keluar hanya memakai handuk?", kata Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.  
"Boleh saja!", kata Kai bersemangat.  
"Pabbo! Dasar otak yadong! Belajar dari mana kau, ha?! Eunhyuk sunbae?!", bentak Kyungsoo.  
"Ish… Sudahlah… Noona keluar saja…", kata Kai menawar.  
"No way! Get out!", teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.  
"Baiklah, aku tutup mata…", kata Kai sambil menutup mata duluan sebelum Kyungsoo keluar.  
"Jeongmal?", tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Ne..", jawab Kai sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dan menutupnya dengan tangannya.

Cklek

Terbukalah pintu kamar mandi dan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi dan dengan rambut yang basah. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat pergi dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil baju yang hendak ia pakai dan kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya.

Blam

"Sudah.. Kau boleh buka matamu", kata Kyungsoo.

Saat Kai membuka matanya, matanya langsung melotot dan tampak wajahnya yang sudah merah. Mau tahu kenapa? Yup, Kai sebenarnya mengintip tadi. Ckckckck…. Dasat pervert #plak! #di tending Kai #abaikan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah pervert…", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Oh.. Kau Luna", kata Kai dengan wajah datar.  
"Hei, tidak usah dingin denganku….", kata Luna sok akrab.

Cklek

"Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi Kai… Akan kubuatkan sarapan", kata Kyungsoo saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"Ne…", jawab Kai saat Kyungsoo pergi dari dapur.  
"Awas kau, jangan mengikutiku ke tempat kerja! Arasseo?", kata Kai sambil menunjuk wajah White Luna.  
"Ne, ne… Arasseo….", kata White Luna lalu menghilang dari hadapan Kai.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sedang membaca pesan yang berisi:

_Kau tidak usah takut kepadaku.  
Aku tak akan menyakitimu.  
Itu pun jika kau mau mengikuti kemauanku._

Kyungsoo membeku membaca pesan itu. Sungguh, ia takut dengan isi pesan itu. Wae? Karena… Isi pesan itu sama dengan kata-kata 'Orang itu'

**~ TBC ~**

Nih, udh d pnjangin….  
Tpi kyakny feelny ga dpet.. TT_TT  
Huhu…  
Maklum.. Slama bkin fic ini author slalu ngntuk krena kurang tdur….

Mian, author ga bisa bles review satu2…. Author lgi stress berat…

THANKS FOR: Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, GyuniKai7, dennis kim, kimhyunshi, Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O, woo jihye, Super Girl, JaeRyeoCloudnia, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE…..


	8. KaiDO 4-Finish

Annyeong haseyo, readers-nim…  
Akhirnya KaiDO smpe chap 4, ne?  
Hehe…. Ksian juga HunHan… Mianhae, HunHan Shipper….  
Gtu deh, soalny author bukan HunHan Shipper…  
Bwt Onnie Dini, jeongmal mianhae….. Dhila skarang ga trlalu ke HunHan.. Ga ush dendam juga kali… Ish, smpe bkin fic KrisYeol lgi!  
Kalo mw, bkin sndiri!  
OK, slamat mmbaca…  
HAPPY READING! XD

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 4, KaiDO Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

A.N: Author cuman mw bilang… Siapa yg tw lagu apa yg jadi ringtone Kyungsoo di chap 3? Yang bisa jwab, daebak! Boleh nge-request fic dari author. Hrus official pair EXO n' trserah genre dan yg lain. Ne? Hbis baca fic ini, review ya… Pas review, skalian jwab yg prtanyaan dari author tadi. Yg review prtama btul tpi ga ada request pic, author anggap salah. OK? No bash n' no flame!

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Di tempat kerja, Kai masih terpikir oleh pesan yang ada di ponsel saat itu. Kenapa Kai memikirkannya? Tentu saja, saat ia selesai mandi kedua.. Eh? Mandi kedua? Yup, mandi kedua. Kai lupa ia sudah mandi dari tadi sebelum Kyungsoo bangun. Ia hanya menurut saat disuruh Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Ia kan masih terpikir saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi saat itu #plak! #otak yadong.

Back To Story

Karena saat Kai selesai mandi, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis. Sungguh, Kai sudah habis pikir. Ia curiga orang yang mengirim pesan itu adalah 'Orang itu'. Tapi, ia dengar orang itu sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Memikirkan apa?", tanya seorang yeoja.  
"Hyaaaa…", teriak Kai kaget.  
"Ish.. Tidak perlu seperti itu.. Sedang memikirkan apa?", tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata White Luna.  
"Aish! Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut! Dan kau, pergi sekarang! Kau tahu kan aku sedang ganti baju! Aish… Mana belum sempat pakai bajunya lagi", omel Kai *jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan… Kai pakai celana… #plak! #di tendang readers #stress #sarap! #ngantuk #abaikan*  
"Oh… Kau sedang ganti baju… Kalau begitu aku harus ke mana?", kata White Luna sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut *kyaaaaa….. Onnie, sini… #plak! #abaikan*  
"Kau lihat Kyungsoo saja di luar sana", kata Kai sambil memakai seragamnya.  
"Wae?", tanya White Luna.  
"Kalau dia kenapa-napa siapa yang capek? Aku kan? Lebih baik kau lihat dia", jelas Kai dengan wajah datar.  
"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?", tanya White Luna serius.  
"Kalau tidak untuk apa kau datang ke sini?", kata Kai dingin.  
"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?", tanya White Luna.  
"Kau bilang kau tahu semuanya tentangku", tanya Kai heran sambil menatap White Luna.  
"Ne, dari Myungsoo….. Tapi, kau tahu? Dia orangnya suka iseng. Bisa memberikan data yang salah hanya untukku dan sisi burukku. Makanya aku tanya ke orangnya langsung", jelas White Luna dan ia juga heran melihat wajah Kai yang susah diartikan.  
"M.. Myungsoo? Kim.. Myungsoo?", tanya Kai pelan.  
"He? Kau tahu dari mana?", tanya White Luna heran.  
"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Myungsoo? Kau pasti tahu! Kau tahu segalanya tentangku kan?", kata Kai dengan nada sedikit kesal.  
"Tidak ada di datamu saat kubaca…..", kata White Luna dengan nada yang sama dengan Kai.  
"Kim Myungsoo? Kau tahu siapa dia?", kata Kai pelan.  
"Kau tahu, di surga ia tidak banyak biacara", kata White Luna.  
"Kau tahu, ia pernah…."  
"Kai, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menyebut nama Myungsoo terus dari tadi?", kata Kyungsoo dari luar kamar ganti.  
"Gwaenchana, noona…. Aku hanya teringat orang itu saja…. Noona tidak usah khawatir", kata Kai dengan nada yang bisa dipercaya.  
"Jeongmal? Kau membuatku takut, Kim Jongin", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.  
"Ya! Kau! Cepat ganti baju! Jangan bicara sendiri seperti orang gila di dalam sana…. Ppali…", omel Xiumin dari luar sana.  
"Ne, ne…", jawab Kai malas.  
"Kau, jangan pernah bahas denganku lagi soal Myungsoo. Arasseo?", kata Kai sambil menunjuk wajah White Luna.  
"Eh? Ne…", jawab White Luna.

** ~ Black & White Luna ~**

****

Malamnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo ada kelas di Gangnam University. Tapi walaupun malam, gedung itu tidak sepi sama sekali. Hampir seluruh bidang di sana ada kelas malam itu. Kyungsoo dan Kai tampak sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan yang luar biasa sepi karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Do Kyungsoo", panggil seorang yeoja yang di dengar Kyungsoo kecuali Kai.  
"Kai, kau memanggilku?", tanya Kyungsoo ke Kai.  
"Noona, berapa jarakku denganmu? Dekat kan? Kau mendengar panggilanku tidak? Tidak kan? Berarti, bukan aku yang memanggilmu", kata Kai sambil tetap fokus pada buku yang ia baca.  
"Do Kyungsoo, di belakang Kai", kata yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo pun melihat di depannya dan benar saja. Yeoja itu berada di belakang Kai. Kyungsoo mulai menatap yeoja itu takut. Yeoja itu adalah Black Luna.

"Kai…", lirih Kyungsoo.  
"Hm? Kau bilang apa, noona?", tanya Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Black Luna mengeluarkan sinar merah dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Noona kau kenapa?", tanya Kai.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan ke toilet perempuan yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Sesampai di sana tubuh Kyungsoo pun tidak di kendalikan Black Luna lagi.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.  
"Tidak usah takut, Do Kyungsoo…", kata Black Luna sambil mendekati Kyungsoo.  
"Siapa kau? Kau mau apa denganku?", tanya Kyungsoo saat mulai berani karena Black Luna sudah tidak mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan.  
"Aku Luna. Malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku datang untuk mengambil nyawamu, sekarang", kata Black Luna dengan nada datar.  
"Kau.. Mau mengambil nyawaku? Memang aku sakit apa? Aku kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mengambil nyawaku? Aku belum lulus kuliah, belum menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan belum tua. Untuk apa aku meninggal sekarang?", kata Kyungsoo panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas #plak! #author stress #author gila matik #abaikan.  
"Molla.. Aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan", kata Black Luna sambil mengedikan bahunya.  
"Adakah cara agar nyawaku tidak di ambil?", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada putus asa.  
"Ada. Kau harus mencari orang untuk kau cintai", kata Black Luna.  
"Ha? Siapa?", kata Kyungsoo dengan akspresi wajah O.O  
"Orang yang paling dekat denganmu siapa?", tanya Black Luna.  
"Kai", jawab Kyungsoo.  
"Nah, orang itu yang harus kau cintai jika kau tidak mau nyawanya kuambil", kata Black Luna sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.  
"Kai? Tapi, dia…..", kata Kyungsoo terputus.  
"Turuti atau nyawamu kuambil", ancam Black Luna dengan wajah menyeramkan.  
"N.. Ne..", jawab Kyungsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya lebih dari 3 kali.  
"Good… Keurae, aku pergi dulu", kata Black Luna lalu pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo.  
"Malaikat aneh. Beda sekali seperti yang biasa orang ceritakan", gumam Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari toilet.

Cklek

"Sudah selesai?", tanya seorang namja.  
"Ah, Kai. Kenapa kau di sini?", tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai sudah menunggunya di depan toilet yeoja.  
"Memang menunggu noona tidak boleh?", jawab Kai.  
"Arasseo…. Ayo, kita ke perpustakaan lagi", kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Kai.  
"Noona….", panggil Kai.  
"Hm?", kata Kyungsoo sambil menghadap Kai dengan wajah imutnya.

CUP

"Kau manis sekali, noona", kata Kai sambil menucbit pipi chubby Kyungsoo setelah menciumnya di tempat yang sama.  
"Sakit, Kai! Aish.. Bagaimana kalau tadi ada yang melihat?", kata Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Kai dari pipinya.  
"Tidak akan ada yang melihat, noona….. Sekarang kan sudah jam pulang", jawab Kai sambil tersenyum innocent.  
"Mwo? Aish… Berarti sekarang sudah jam 10? Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Sudah, cepat pulang!", kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Kai.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

2 minggu kemudian, sudah selama itu Black dan White Luna terus mendatangi Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Malamnya di apartemen Kyungsoo…

"Ya! Kenapa kau memberikan data tentang Do Kyungsoo hanya sedikit sedangkan untuk Luna banyak!", omel Black Luna saat ia sedang menelpon seseorang yang diyakini Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, karena ia juga tak tahu siapa yang Black Luna terlpon.

"Kau selalu pilih kasih!", omel Black Luna.  
_"Setidaknya hanya untukmu, chagi…"_, jawab Myungsoo di seberang sana.  
"Mwo? Hueeekkk…. Kenapa kau tidak pilih kasih saja dengan Sungyeol?", kata Black Luna.  
_"Mwo? Yeoja tidak punya harga diri itu? Tentu saja aku tidak mau!"_  
"Sungjong saja….. Setidaknya ia kebalikan dari kakaknya, Sungyeol", kata Black Luna yang berlagak seperti mak comblang #plak! #author ngantuk #mata sakit #abaikan.  
_"Haha! Yeoja yang gampang sekali dipermainkan itu? Hwahahahaha…."  
_"Setidaknya ia selalu membantumu.."  
_"Karena itu, kubilang ia gampang sekali dipermainkan"  
_"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Kim Myungsoo!", kata Black Luna yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.  
_"Terserah kau, chagi…. Aku tidak akan pindah hati! Saranghae!"  
_"Ya! Apa… Aish, ditutupnya lagi!", kata Black Luna sambil menatap garang layar ponselnya.  
"Luna… Kau menelpon, Kim Myungsoo?", kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat.  
"Hm, ne.. Eh, kau.. Tahu darimana? Kau kenal namja itu?", kata Black Luna heran.  
"Dia… Kakak angkatku", kata Kyungsoo pelan.  
"M… Mwo?", kata Black Luna heran.  
"Aku ingat.. Saat aku masih di panti asuhan, aku diberi marga Do karena pengurus di sana juga bermarga sama. Tapi setelah 7 tahun aku tinggal di panti asuhan, keluarga Kim mengadopsiku. Kau tahu, itu keluarga Myungsoo. Bukan keluarga Jongin. Jongin tetanggaku saat itu. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau memakai marga Kim. 1 tahun setelah aku diadopsi, orang tua angkatku meninggal. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Myungsoo oppa… Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, ia.. Hiks….Myungsoo oppa selalu menyiksaku… Hiks….", cerita Kyungsoo sambil terisak.  
"Karena itu, aku dengar sifat buruknya tidak diberi kesempatan melihat bagaimana neraka itu. Ia langsung di penjara dan tak diperbolehkan keluar. Orang yang selalu menyiksa, diberi hukuman seperti itu", kata Black Luna sambil membulatkan matanya.  
"Jeongmal? Karena itu aku ikut Jongin kabur rumah…. Aku dengar.. Hiks… Myungsoo oppa sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri", kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk dirinya.  
"Sudahlah… Jangan menangis… Itu semua hanya masa lalu kan?", kata Black Luna sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

TOK TOK TOK

"Noona… Buka pintunya", kata seorang namja yang ternyata Kai dari luar apartemen Kyungsoo.

Cklek

"Wae?", tanya Kyungsoo ssetelah ia membuka pintunya.  
"Noona… Ayo ikut aku", kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.  
"E.. Eh? Apa-apa… Aish, terserah lah", kata Kyungsoo pasrah.

Setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo selesai berlari meninggalkan gedung apartemen mereka selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman.

"Kai.. Taman ini…", kata Kyungsoo pelan.  
"Ne.. Noona ingat kan?", kata Kai sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping.  
"Bagaimana aku tidak ingat? Ini taman tempat kita bermain dulu saat masih kecil…", kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap kagum sekeliling taman yang gelap itu.  
"Tunggu dulu", kata Kai lalu menjentikan jarinya sekeras mungkin hingga banyak lilin yang menyala di taman itu.  
"Kai… Ini..", kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap takjub taman itu.  
"Kyungsoo noona, maukah kau menjadi yeojachiguku?", kata Kai sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Black Luna dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Tak kusangka ia akan menyatakan perasaannya secepat ini. Do Kyungsoo, terima dia…", kata Black Luna kepada Kyungsoo.  
"Kai… A.. Aku..", kata Kyungsoo terputus.  
"Kalau noona tidak bisa, aku bisa mengerti…", kata Kai serius sambil menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo.  
"Kai.. Mianhae… Aku tidak bisa", kata Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

Black Luna yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan mata membuka 100%

"Wae?", kata Kai dengan nada dingin.  
"Kau bisa mendapatkan seorang yeojachigu, tapi jangan aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik", kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kai.  
"Bagiku noona-lah yang paling baik untukku", kata Kai sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.  
"Kau… Mau dengan yeoja sepertiku? Kai, kumohon… Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin setelah ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kai.  
"Aku mengerti, kalau itu mau noona. Aku pergi sekarang", kata Kai dengan nada dingin.

Setelah Kai sudah pergi cukup jauh dari taman, Kyungsoo mulai terduduk di tanah dan menangis.

"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…", kata Kyungsoo di tengah tangisnya.

Malam itu merupakan peristiwa yang paling menyakitkan bagi Kai dan Kyungsoo.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo merenggang. Mereka tidak pernah bersapa lagi setelah kejadian itu. Siangnya, saat Kai dan Kyungsoo kuliah…

"Kyungsoo-ah!", teriak Ryeowook.  
"Ah, onnie.. Wae? Biar kutebak, Yesung oppa selingkuh lagi?", kata Kyungsoo asbak.  
"Bukan… Kau sudah dengar kabar?", kata Ryeowook sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.  
"Kabar apa?", kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Ryeowook heran.  
"Kau ke mana saja selama ini, Do Kyungsoo?", kata Ryeowook sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo.  
"Aku di Seoul selama ini, onnie….", kata Kyungsoo sambil menenangkan Ryeowook yang bertingkah seperti orang stress.  
"Aduh…. Kau tahu soal Kai?", kata Ryeowook setelah berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo.  
"Kai? Memang dia kenapa?", kata Kyungsoo takut karena ia punya firasat buruk.  
"Dia pacaran dengan Taemin… Masa kau tidak tahu? Kalian kan tinggal satu gedung!", kata Ryeowook sambil kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari bahunya kemudian berlari di sepanjang koridor.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sedangkan Kai, ia sedang berjalan di koridor laintai 2. Lain dari Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai 7.

"Kai, gwaenchana? Kau murung terus daritadi. Ada masalah?", kata seorang yeoja yang berada di samping Kai.  
"Gwaenchana, Taemin noona…. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan ujian 3 minggu lagi….", jawab Kai berbohong sambil tersenyum manis ke yeojachigunya.

Ya, Taemin adalah yeojachigu Kai sekarang. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kai memutuskan untuk menjadikan Taemin pacarnya. Noona yang memang sudah lama tertarik pada Kai. Sebenarnya ada White Luna di samping Kai. Setiap cacian yang diberikan White Luna tidak direspon Kai.

"Jeongmal? Hm.. Ya sudah, ayo temani aku ke perpustakaan", kata Taemin sambil menarik tangan Kai ke arah perpustakaan.

30 menit setelah Kai dan Taemin berada di perpustakaan, akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di lantai 2. Ia terus berlari sambil melihat keseluruh ruangan yang ia lewati, tujuannya hanya untuk mencari Kai.

"Kyungsoo-ah… Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa sekali?", tanya seorang yeoja.  
"Sungmin-ssi… Annyeonghaseyo… Habis mengantar bekal Kyuhyun seongsaeng, ne?", kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri di depan yeoja itu dan membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Ne.. Bekalnya tertinggal lagi… Oh ya, kulihat kau tergesa-gesa sekali… Mencari siapa?", kata Sungmin.  
"Sungmin-ssi melihat Kai? Aku mencarinya dari lantai 7 tapi tidak terlihat", kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemas.  
"Kai? Dia tadi bersama Taemin ke perpustakaan. Memangnya kenapa? Kalian ada masalah? Dulu aku sering melihat kalian bersama tapi kenapa sekarang malah menjauh?", kata Sungmin dengan nada cemas.  
"Nanti aku jelaskan, kamshamida…", kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

Setelah Kyungsoo sampai di depan perpustakaan, ia langsung masuk ke perpustakaan itu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ah…", panggil seorang yeoja.  
"Yoona onnie…. Wae?", tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Kau tumben sendirian ke perpustakaan sendirian. Biasanya bersama Kai", kata Yoona.  
"Itu dia.. Kai ada di sini kan?", kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh berharap bahwa Kai benar-benar ada di dalam sana.  
"Kai? Memang… Ish, tadi dia terlalu mengeluarkan aura lovey dovey dengan si Taemin.. Makanya aku keluar. Tapi, entah… Sekarang kenapa mereka tidak bersuara. Padahal lumayan ribut saat bermesraan", kata Yoona yang mungkin bisa dibilang curhat #plak!

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung merasakan firasat buruk dan langsung begitu saja lari melewati Yoona yang heran melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo tiba di lorong tempat Kai dan Taemin, ia langsung terkejut melihat Kai dan Taemin yang sedang berciuman. Menurut mereka berdua, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Tapi bukankah ada Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua matanya. Air matanya terus keluar tanpa berhenti. Ia yang tak tahan melihatnya, langsung pergi dengan langkah lunglai dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari saku celana jeans-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai dan Taemin memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Saat berjalan, Kai tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Ia pun menunduk dan memungutnya.

"Apa itu, Kai?", tanya Taemin.

Kai terkejut melihat benda yang ia pungut.

_Gelang milik Kyungsoo._

Itulah benda yang terjatuh dari saku celana Kyungsoo dan dipungut oleh Kai. Kai tentu kenal gelang itu, gelang itu pasti milik Kyungsoo. Saat berumur 16 tahun, Kai yang memberikan gelang itu ke Kyungsoo. Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan Taemin.

"Ya, Kim Jongin!", teriak Taemin saat melihat Kai berlari meninggalkannya.

Kai terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di kelasnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Di mana Kyungsoo noona?", tanya Kai pada seorang yeoja yang ternyata Xiumin.  
"Kyungsoo? Entahlah… Tadi kulihat ia ke sini dengan mata sembab.. Tapi.. Sekarang entah pergi ke mana. Memang kalian ada masalah?", kata Xiumin sambil memandang Kai heran.

Kai mendengarnya langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya untuk ke kelas Ryeowook.

"Mana Kyungsoo noona?", tanya Kai pada Ryeowook saat sudah sampai di kelasnya.  
"Kau bisa bertanya seperti itu saat ia sudah menangis? Ia sudah pulang dari tadi padahal belum waktunya pulang", bentak Ryeowook.  
"Mwo? Pulang? Naik apa?", kata Kai shock.  
"Mana aku tahu! Dia kan ke sini biasanya bersamamu! Naik apa dia pulang sejauh 12 kilometer, eoh?! Taksi? Mimpi! Ini sudah sore dan taksi sudah jarang ada jam segini! Ini semua karenamu Kim Jongin!", omel Ryeowook ke Kai.

Kai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dan hanya bisa menunggu jam pulang karena bel sudah berbunyi.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Malamnya di apartemen Kyungsoo, bisa dilihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan menyender di dinding dan kaki yang ia tekuk dan merapat. Oh, ada Black Luna juga di sana.

"Kau kenapa menangis? Bukankah katamu Kai bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik darimu. Seharusnya kau bahagia… Kenapa malah menangis. Dan pabbo… Belari sejauh 12 kilometer sambil menangis?! Heh, lucu sekali!", kata Black Luna dengan nada meremehkan.  
"Aku.. Senang melihat Kai bahagia.. Tapi entah kenapa.. Dadaku terasa sakit saat melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja itu", kata Kyungsoo sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.  
"Pabbo! Kau mencintainya! Aish… Kenapa kau tidak terima saja dia dulu?", kata Black Luna yang sudah mulai kesal *sesuai dengan keadaan di rumah author #abaikan*  
"Tapi, aku….", kata Kyungsoo terputus.  
"Do Kyungsoo…. Sebenarnya kaulah yang lebih tepat untuk Kai. Kau saja yang tidak tahu.. Sudahlah… Siapa tahu masih ada jalan untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Kai…", kata Black Luna sambil mengelus halus punggung Kyungsoo.  
"Gomawo, Luna…", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Black Luna.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne, changkaman….", kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari kamarnya untuk membuka pintu.  
"Kyungsoo-ah!", kata seorang yeoja sambil memeluknya.  
"X.. Xiumin onnie… Wae?", kata Kyungsoo terkejut karena 'Teman kerja'nya tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya.  
"Kai… Kai… Dia…", kata Xiumin sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik.  
"Kai? Ada apa dengan Kai?", kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik sambil memegang kedua bahu Xiumin.  
"Kai? Kau di panggil ke apartemennya. Cuman itu", kata Xiumin dengan nada dan wajah datar.  
"Onnie! Kukira Kai kenapa-napa! Ish!", kata Kyungsoo sambil memukul bahu Xiumin.  
"Tapi kenapa?", kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah heran.  
"Entah. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu, maklum… Jauh-jauh aku ke sini hanya untuk itu. Kau tahu, di jalan aku bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Dan kali ini, ia yang mengantarku ke sini", kata Xiumin yang entah kenapa malah curhat.  
"Namja mana? Oh, yang menabrakmu itu?", kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas #di tending sama Madun #plak! #author korban sinetron #abaikan.  
"Iya… Namja itu… Sudah lah… Aku mau pulang. Namja itu pasti sudah menungguku di luar gedung. Kau cepatlah ke apartemen Kai… Dia pasti sudah menunggumu.. Ya sudah, aku pulang.. Ingat, besok kerja!", kata Xiumin lalu berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor gedung apartemennya.  
"Ne…", kata Kyungsoo lalu melihat kebelakangnya, tampak Black Luna sedang tersenyum tulus.  
"Pergilah.. Aku pasti mengikutimu", kata Black Luna sambil terus tersenyum tulus.

Kyungsoo tanpa bas-basi lagi langsung berlari meninggalkan apartemennya dan tanpa lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya.

** ~ Black & White Luna ~**

****

Di apartemen Kai, tampak Kai sedang duduk di sofanya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

TING TONG

"Ne, changkaman…", kata Kai lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan tampaklah Kyungsoo di depannya.  
"Noona…", kata Kai pelan.  
"Kau ada perlu apa denganku?", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada datar.  
"Ha? Oh… Aku hanya mau memberikan gelangmu yang jatuh di perpustakaan…", kata Kai datar.  
"Gelangku yang mana?", tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jelas saja, ia kan tidak merasa kehilangan sesuatu saat mau pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Gelang noona yang dulu aku berikan…", jelas Kai.  
"Apa? Gelang berhargaku?! Di mana?!", kata Kyungsoo heboh tiba-tiba  
"D.. Di kamarku", kata Kai gugup karena tingkah Kyungsoo membuatnya heran.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke dalam apartemen Kai dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Di mana?!", kata Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai saat sudah sampai di kamarnya.  
"Di laci dekat ranjang", kata Kai sambil menunjuk lacinya.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari kecil ke arah laci itu dan membuka lacinya.

"Ini dia! Terima kasih, Kai.. Untung kau menemukannya.. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya", kata Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap gelang itu.  
"Memang kenapa?", kata Kai heran.  
"Kalau kau sudah mulai serius dengan Taemin, tetapi gelang ini tidak ada.. Bagiku kenangan dulu tidak berarti tanpa gelang ini", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus ke Kai.  
"Noona… Aku sudah putus dengan Taemin… Jadi noona tidak usah khawatir", kata Kai sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.  
"Wae?", tanya Kyungsoo heran.  
"Aku baru tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan noona di hatiku. Saranghae..", kata Kai sambil menatap lurus ke mata Kyungsoo.  
"Nado saranghae", kata Kyungsoo yang tentu saja membuat Kai terkejut.  
"Noona..", kata Kai pelan sambil melebarkan matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo memeluknya.  
"Aku baru sadar, kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi Kai, balas pelukanku!", kata Kyungsoo sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai.

Setelah mendengar itu, Kai langsung melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dan tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo heran.

"Kan kubilang mmmppphhh…..", kata Kyungsoo terputus saat ia merasakan bibir Kai menempel di bibirnya.

Jepret

"Hehe.. Dapat foto mereka… Luna pasti senang.. Tapi menembaknya bagaimana?", kata Black Luna sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Kai mencium Kyungsoo tanpa nafsu sama sekali, Kai hanya memberikan ciuman yang lembut hanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Kyungsoo mulai menikmati ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai. Setelah beberapa menit Kai menciumnya, Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya dan beralih ke dada Kai untuk mendorongnya karena kekurangan oksigen. Tapi Kai tetap tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya dan malah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kaki Kyungsoo sudah merasakan lemas dan akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan ciumanmu itu, Kim Jongin?!", bentak Kyungsoo.  
"Mianhae…", kata Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

One call, one call.

"Yeoboseyo? Kenapa lagi?", kata Black Luna dengan nada ilfeel.  
_"Ya! Cepat tembak mereka! Akan kukirimkan pelurunya, kau pakai pistolmu!"_, kata White Luna dari seberang sana.  
"M.. Mwo? Pistol? Aku tidak di bolehkan menggunakannya karena berbahaya.. Apalagi ini bukan tugasku….", kata Black Luna dengan nada merengek.  
_"Tidak boleh di bantah! Yang jadi kalau malam aku ke sana, percuma karena kekuatanku pasti hilang! Pokoknya pakai pistolmu! Sebentar lagi pelurunya aku kirim!"_, kata white Luna dengan nada marah.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya merah dari tangan Black Luna dan muncul dua peluru kecil.

_"Mana pistolmu?"_, kata White Luna panik karena takut pelukan Kai dan Kyungsoo terlepas.  
"Kataku berbahaya..",kata Black Luna.  
_"MASIH SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA! AISH! LAKUKAN! ATAU TANGGUNG AKIBATNYA!"_, bentak White Luna sampai membuat Black Luna harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.  
"I… Iya, iya..", kata Black Luna lalu menutup teleponnya.

Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dari tangannya dan muncul sebuah pistol hitam di tangannya. Ia pun mulai memasukan kedua peluru itu dan menembakan ke punggung Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan entahlah… Kenapa wajah Kai merah…

"Noona…", kata Kai pelan.  
"Hm?", respon Kyungsoo dengan wajah imutnya.

Detik berikutnya, Kai pun menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Mmmpphhh…."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu ada apa dengan Kai. Kai pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya kemudian menimpa tubuh yeoaj itu. Berikutnya, Kai kembali menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Makanya aku tidak mau pakai pistolku karena efeknya pasti begini… Ukkhh… Aku harus pergi..", kata Black Luna dan langsung menutup matanya kemudian berteleportasi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang entah sedang apa, author masih di bawah umur #plak!

**~ END ~**

**NEXT CHAP: KrisTao.**

******Fiuhhh… Akhirnya selesai juga….  
Ternyata curhatan author banyak yang respon ya…  
Makasih atas perhatiannya… Author bener-bener terharu…  
Tapi, author tw klo author curhat d tmpat yg salah….  
Author udh pusing ga tw mw gmna lgi saat tu… Tmen ga ada yg mw dngerin… Tapi, ga pa2 klo FFn ngapus postingan tu….. Author ga pduli. Author udh muat bnyak masukan. Atw, author hpus aja postingan tu? Sip dah…..**

THANKS FOR: diyayee, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, blue minra, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, kimhyunshi, dennis kim, LeeKim, woo jihye, yuliafebry, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, ayam ayam, Rio, Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE**


	9. KrisTao 1

Annyeong haseyo…..  
Kembali lagi dengan author….  
Yang A.N kemaren gak usah di pikirin… Author bisa ga jadi bikinin buat readers..  
Soalnya nanti author mau bikin fic EXO yang OneShoot…  
Tunggu aja ya…  
Ya sudah, sekarang author bikin yang KrisTao!  
Wuuhhhuuuuuu… #gila #abaikan.  
OK, moga banyak yang suka..  
HAPPY READING! :D

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 1, KrisTao Series (Our Life)

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Pagi di Seoul, tampak seorang yeoja sedang berlari ke satu rumah dan ke rumah yang lain. Begitu seterusnya. Padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 kurang 15 menit. Ternyata yeoja itu sedang mengantar koran. Aish, yeoja yang benar-benar pekerja keras.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang tinggal pulang", kata yeoja itu sambil terus berlari menuju rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari sana.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sesampai di rumahnya, ia melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Eomma, aku pulang", kata yeoja itu sambil berjalan ke arah yeoja paruh baya tadi yang ternyata ibunya.  
"Ah, Tao. Kau sudah pulang? Cepatlah mandi… Hari ini kau sekolah kan?", kata ibunya.  
"Hm.. Ne.. Tapi kenapa aku mau sekolah di sana ya? Di sana kan sekolah khusus musik", kata Tao sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.  
"Bukankah kau yang mau sekolah di sana? Sehun juga sekolah di sana. Sudahlah, cepat mandi..", kata ibunya sambil mengusir Tao keluar dapur.  
"Ish… Masih lama juga, eomma….. Lebih baik aku sekarang bersih-bersih rumah", kata Tao sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.  
"Tapi eomma bisa membersihkannya sendiri… Kau sekolah saja", kata ibunya sambil mengikuti Tao.  
"Eomma istirahat saja….. Ah ani, eomma masak saja… Aku kan tidak terlalu bisa memasak", kata Tao sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan kamarnya yang sebenarnya sudah dari dulunya rapi dan bersih.  
"Hm.. Baiklah.. Lebih baik kau menyapu teras dan halaman belakang", kata ibunya Tao lalu berjalan turun dari tangga rumahnya karena kamar Tao ada di lantai atas.  
"Ne..", kata Tao sambil berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkan sapu di kamarnya.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Setelah selesai membersihkan teras dan halaman belakang selama setengah jam, ia pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Karena di kamarnya sudah ada kamar mandi.

Selesainya, ia pun pergi ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Sarapannya jangan buru-buru, Huang Zi Tao… Kau mau tersedak, eoh?", kata ibunya dengan wajah kesal.  
"Setiap hari aku piket, eomma…. Sehun hari ini tidak sekolah jadi siapa yang mengantarku? Aku harus naik bis kan? Nah, bisnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Jadi, aku harus buru-buru", kata Tao setelah menelan semua makanannya.

_Huang Zi Tao._

Yeoja berumur 19 tahun yang bersekolah di SM High School. Bekerja sebagai guru wushu di SM Elementary School juga sebagai pengantar koran setiap pagi. Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat masih tinggal di Cina. Tinggal di Korea karena ajakan Sehun. Selalu membolos pelajaran sore di kelasnya karena sore ia harus mengajar wushu sampai pukul 6 sore. Malamnya harus ke rumah guru yang saat sore ia membolos pelajarannya *#apaan nih? #plak! #author ga jago bikin bahasa yang beginian*. Malamnya, harus belajar sampai pukul 2 dini hari.

"Eomma tidak usah khawatir akan keadaanku… Aku pasti baik-baik saja", kata Tao setelah bisa membaca pikiran ibunya yang khawatir akan keadaan anaknya.

Pernahkah Tao kelelahan? Mungkin saja… Ia melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan senang hati sejak ayahnya meninggal.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang.. Eomma aku berangkat…", kata Tao sambil berlari ke depan pintu rumahnya dan pergi keluar dari rumahnya.  
"Andai suamiku masih hidup, Tao pasti bisa menikmati masa sekolahnya", lirih ibunya Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sebenarnya, ibu Tao sudah melarang Tao untuk bekerja karena harus sekolah. Tapi Tao tetap bersikeras untuk mencari nafkah dan bekera keras karena ia tahu fisik ibunya lemah sejak ayahnya meninggal.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Tao sudah tiba di sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Baru datang ke sekolah, ia langsung membersihkan kelasnya dan kemudian mulai membaca buku pelajarannya. Sebenarnya Tao itu murid yang cukup pintar tapi tidak terlalu bisa dalam hal musik. Ia sekolah di sana juga karena ajakan Sehun. Tao juga sudah mengikuti bermacam-macam lomba pelajaran umum dan wushu sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Pagi, Tao…", sapa seorang namja.  
"Chen gege…. Tumben datang pagi-pagi..", kata Tao sambil tersenyum ke arah namja yang di panggil Chen itu.  
"Aku hanya mau berangkat jam segini… Baekhyun belum datang?", kata Chen sambil duduk di samping Tao.  
"Siapa yang belum datang?", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Jiejie… Itu gege, Baekhyun jiejie sudah datang…", kata Tao sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang baru datang.  
"Kalian sedang mengobrol tentang apa? Kelihatannya asyik sekali", kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di bangku belakang Tao.  
"Ani… Kami tidak mengobrol tentang apa-apa", kata Chen.  
"Hm.. Eh, pelajaran pertama apa?", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao dan Chen secara bergantian.  
"Hm.. Menari kan? Setelah itu menyanyi, kemudian bahasa Inggris..", kata Chen sambil memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Bahasa Inggris? Aish.. Dengan guru itu? Aku benar-benar malas kalau dengan guru itu", kata Baekhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di mejanya.  
"Kau kira hanya kau saja? Semua murid di sini pasti juga begitu kan?", kata Chen dengan wajah lesu.  
"Aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran bahasa Inggris.. Aku harus kerja.. Tapi, rasaku Kris seongsaengnim tidak segalak yang kukira.. Di rumahnya aku diajari dengan baik. Tidak pernah di marahi", kata Tao dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Terserah lah…", kata Chen sambil membenamkan wajahnya di meja sebelah Tao.  
"Kalian kenapa sih?", kata Tao heran melihat Chen dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba lesu.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi, murid di sekolah SM High School juga sudah lumayan banyak. Semua siswa pun langsung melesat pergi ke kelasnya. Lain dari semua murid di kelas Tao, semua pergi ke ruang ganti ganti untuk ganti baju dengan baju biasa karena pelajaran pertama adalah menari. Selesai ganti baju, semua murid pergi ke ruangan tempat pelajaran itu berlangsung *Bayangin ruang latihan SM tapi lebih cerah n' luas*

"Baris semuanya… Kita mulai pelajaran", kata seorang namja saat baru masuk ke ruangan itu.

Semua murid pun berbaris dan Chen pun mengangkat tangan.

"Ne, wae? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?", kata namja itu sambil menatap Chen yang mengangkat tangan.  
"Di mana Hyoyeon seongsaengnim? Bukannya beliau yang sekarang mengajar?", kata Chen.  
"Ah.. Jadi dia belum memberitahu? Aku sekarang sedang praktek mengajar di sekolah ini.. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin. Kalian boleh memanggilku Kai. Tapi jangan pakai seongsaengnim.. Umurku tidak jauh dari kalian semua", kata Kai sambil menunjukan senyum angel-nya dan kemudian ia melihat seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya.  
"Kenapa lagi?", tanya Kai.  
"Oppa sudah punya yeojachigu?", tanya yeoja itu.

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?, _batin Tao sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh? Ahaha…. Sudah.. Kalian akan bertemu dengannya nanti di kelas menyanyi", kata Kai sambil tersenyum karena ia di tanya soal yeojachigunya.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa kan?

"Eh? Berarti nanti yang mengajar bukan Taeyeon seongsaeng?", kata Tao sambil membulatkan mata pandanya.  
"Bukan… Ia cuti selama seminggu karena ada yang praktek", jelas Kai dengan wajah innocent.  
"Memang kenapa Tao-ah?", tanya Baekhyun pelan.  
"Kita kan ada ulangan harian hari ini. Berarti sia-sia aku latihan vokal sampai tenggorokanku kering", bisik Tao kepada Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.  
"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini", kata Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Kali ini pelajaran menari telah selesai, terlihat seluruh murid kelelahan akibat pelajaran tersebut.

"Sehabis ini menyanyi kan?", kata Baekhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai ruangan ittu.  
"Istirahat berapa lama?", kata Chen sambil menundukan kepalanya dan terduduk di lantai, tak beda dengan Tao.  
"Ne, sehabis ini menyanyi.. Dan istirahat hanya 30 menit. Terlalu sebentar untuk kita yang terus menari selama 2 jam", kata Tao sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.  
"Sungguh, aku lelah untuk berbicara", kata Chen.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sekarang malah berbicara?", komentar Baekhyun.  
"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya mau memberitahu..", kata Chen tidak terima dengan sindiran Baekhyun.  
"Aish.. Kalian berdua ini.. Mungkin kalau kalian jadi suami-istri cocok ya… Pernikahan baru berlangsung selama 3 hari kalian sudah ke pengadilan untuk mengajukan surat penceraian", kata Tao sambil menatap Chen dan Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan pandangan meremehkan.  
"Terserah kau, Huang Zi Tao. Dan kupastikan kau akan menikah secepatnya setelah lulus sekolah ini", kata Chen dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.  
"Kalian kan tidak bisa menentukan masa depanku, jadi jangan sembarangan", kata Tao.  
"Kau juga jangan sembarangan mengatai kami berdua suami-istri", kata Chen dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan, lagi.  
"Aku mau ganti baju. Ayo onnie..", kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bangun.  
"Aku bagaimana?", kata Chen sambil mendudukan tubuhnya.  
"Sana, dengan yeoja yang biasanya kau tabrak saja", kata Tao sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Baekhyun.  
"Tapi kan yeoja yang biasanya kutabrak dengan motor kan banyak! Ya!", kata Chen sekaligus berteriak.  
"Ya! Sudah tahu suara cempreng jangan berteriak!", tegur seorang namja kepada Chen.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Setelah selesai istirahat, semua murid kelas Xl-E harus pergi ke kelas musik dan datanglah seorang guru praktek yeoja.

"Annyeong haseyo, yeorobeun…", kata guru itu sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Annyeong….", balas semua murid dengan tidak ikhlas.  
"Do Kyungsoo, saya yang akan mengajar kalian selama seminggu ini. Mohon bantuannya", kata guru itu yang ternyata Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan hampir semua murid yeoja di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?", kata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan innocent.  
"Kyungsoo…", kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan dan mata membulat.  
"Ne, wae? Ah.. Baekhyun..", kata Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya setelah melihat Baekhyun.  
"Do Kyungsoo!", kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.  
"Ah..Onnie… Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini! Aish… Sudah lama tidak bertemu..", kata Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun sedangkan semua siswa di sana sweatdrop.  
"Tua siapa jiejie dengan Kyungsoo seongsaengnim?", tanya Tao kepada Baekhyun.  
"Tua aku, Tao-ah…. Tapi, sudah kuduga anak ini akan ikut akselerasi", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.  
"Hehe… Sudahlah.. Nanti kita mengobrol onnie, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya", kata Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Baekhyun kembali ke barisannya.

Baekhyun pun kembali ke barisannya dekat Tao dan kemudian pelajaran pun di mulai.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang jam istirahat. Terlihat Tao sedang membaca buku pelajarannya karena tidak ada teman untuk mengobrol. Baekhyun sedang ke ruang guru menemui Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chen? Ia sedang mengobrol dengan teman namjanya *Niatnya sih author mau tulis 'Latihan menggombal'… Tapi, tiba-tiba ada guntur di tempat author.. Padahal cerah gini. Chen pasti marah. Ampun, oppa…*

"Jam berapa sekarang? Omo… Sudah jam 3! Aku harus pergi!", kata Tao sambil mengecek arlojinya.

Tao pun memungut tasnya dan kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

Sedangkan di koridor yang Tao lewati, tampak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan di koridor itu. Kalian tahu siapa? Itu guru bahasa Inggris, Wu Yi Fan. Atau biasa di panggil Kris.

_Wu Yi Fan, Kris._

Namja yang berkewarnegaraan Cina yang dibesarkan di Kanada. Kabur dari rumah saat berumur 12 tahun. Tinggal sendirian di Korea, bekerja sebagai guru di SM High School. Guru paling tampan, paling killer, dan paling dingin di sana. Paling tidak mau berurusan dengan murid. Dan yang author yang tidak tahu… KENAPA MAU JADI GURU, HE?! KENAPA GAK JADI MODEL AJA DI SM ENTERTAINMENT?! *Kris: Memang apa urusan lo?; Author: Suka-suka gue donk!; Kris: Berarti gue juga sama, ga usah ikut campur kalo gitu; Author: -_-+ #ga nyante*

Back To Story.

Saat Tao sedang berlari tidak melihat depannya, begitu pun dengan Kris, tiba-tiba…

Bruk!

"Aw.. Appo! Ya!", teriak Kris pada orang di depannya saat mereka berdua jatuh.  
"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae..", kata Tao sambil berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Hampir setiap harinya kau menabrakku…. Maunya apa sih?!", kata Kris ga nyante #eh? #plak!  
"Mianhae, seongsaengnim…. Aku tidak lihat jalan tadi.. Jeongmal mianhae, Siwon seongsaengnim…", kata Tao sambil terus membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.  
"Ha?", kata Kris dengan wajah heran super akut #plak!

Bagaimana Tao bisa menyebut Kris dengan sebutan 'Siwon'? Tentu saja.. Tao kan terus menundukan kepalanya dan tentu saja tidak bisa melihat orang di depannya. Dan dia sekarang sedang kalut sehingga tidak bisa mengenali suara guru yang sudah banyak membantunya.

"Mianhae, Siwon seongsaengnim… Jeongmal mianhae… Aku harus pergi sekarang… Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf…", kata Tao sambil terus menundukan kepalanya dan berlari meninggalkan Kris yang sedang kesal disamakan dengan guru sok royal di SM High School, setidaknya itu menurut Kris.

"Awas kalau anak itu ke rumahku malam ini!", gumam Kris sambil berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor dengan tatapan tajam yang tentu saja membuat semua murid yang di koridor ketakutan karena Kris juga mengeluarkan aura hitam.

**~ TBC ~**

******Author ga mw bnyak omong..  
Ini dia blesan review kmaren…  
Kbetulan lgi ga sbuk n' mood lgi bagus..  
Pdhal tdi emosi bnget.. #curhat #abaikan.**

dennis kim: Entah kenapa otak author lgi yadong saat tu, Kristao dlu… ChanBaek rhasia kpan…. Bisa aja yg trakhir *#plak!*.. Ni udh lnjut..

LeeKim: Ga bisa byangin? Author juga ga… Luna lucu? Entahlah… Nyesek? Feelny dpet ga tuh… Author juga ga tega nulis bgian stu.. Ni udh lnjut..

WindSkyCouple: Kyaa… Ga nyangka author fav nge-rivew… *#plak! #biasa aja keleeesssss…. #plak! #ktularan namdongsaeng #abaikan*.. Endingny sesuatu? Kkak author juga blang gtu. Iya juga ya… D mna2 psti Kyungsoo yg d sakitin.. Mmang tmpangny gmpang bnget bwt d sakitin *#plak! #dibakar*.. Ni sdah lnjut.. Review lgi ya..

woo jihye: Daebak? Ga nyngka… D kirain gagal soalny author ngebut bkinny… Ni udh yg KrisTao…

Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Cinta mreka rumit? Molla.. Author ga ngerti cinta *readers: Trus napa lo bkin fic romance?; Author: Kan lmayan tuh bisa laku #plak!*.. Ni udh lnjut… Ttep review ya… My Contract Fiancee kpan lnjut? Kkak Dhila juga nngguin tuh…. Bner ga onnie Dini? Psti baca blesan review Dhila kan? Ayo ngaku…. #plak! #abaikan

kimhyunshi: NC-ny skalian? Author msih d bwah umur… Author sakit jarang…. Klo yg skarang mngkin kcapean n' stress doank… Ni udh lnjut.. Review trus ya..

.79: Kai entah ngpain si Kyungsoo.. Tnya aja sma si Kai… Iya, author nge-fans bnget sama Luna.. sma Taeyeon GG juga… Ni udh yg KrisTao..

Miss Kui Jeong sshi: Kren dua2ny? Ga nyngka bnget deh…. Yg KrisTao d atas keren ga tuh? Ni udh lnjut..

BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan: Pke pistol Black Luna mksdny? Aduh… Author msih d bwah umur… Ni udh lnjut.. Review lgi ya…

diyayee: Author juga nyesek nulis bgian si Kai jdian ama si Taemin.. Iya nih, pntes ga d blehin pke pistol Black Luna.. Ni udh yg KrisTao… Review lgi ya… Flavour Of Love jngan lama2….

Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O: Ni udh lnjut.. Reviewny koq dkit? Speechless ya sking bgusny? #plak! #tlisanny bner ga tuh? #author geer tingkat akut.

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	10. KrisTao 2

Annyeong haseyo, readers…..  
Mian author telat update, author lagi dapet larangan jangan main notebook lama-lama… Author sekarang lagi bikin fic EXO yang OneShoot.  
Apa lagi minggu depan author UTS.. Author juga sekarang lagi sibuk  
Mianhae, jeongmal mainhae… #sujud di depan readers.  
Ini dia KrisTao chap 2…  
HAPPY READING! :D

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 1, KrisTao Series (Our Life)

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

A.N: Bolehkah author bercerita? Boleh ya? Author mau banget certain ini ke readers. Jadi gini, pas author lagi nongkrong di rumah temen, ada cewek yang naik motor dengan helm dan motor yang berwarna merah. Dan kebetulan tu sama kayak punya kakak author. Baju cewek itu belang-belang. Author ga ingat kakak author punya baju belang-belang. Jadi author lupain perkiraan author kalo cewek tadi kakak author. Lalu, pas author mau pulang, author berpapasan sama temen author yang baru dateng. Temen author tu nyapa author dengan bahasa yang lucu. Jadi author ketawa. Tiba-tiba ada namja yang negur author, "Hush, ketawa terus!". Nah, author heran, emang ketawa ga boleh apa? Author salah apa? Author kira itu orang stress karena memang daerah author banyak orang stress… Tapi author jarang 'Disapa' orang stress. Terus pas author cerita ke ibu author, ibu author bilang, "Yang naik motor tu kakak kamu! Baju belang-belang gambar kucing tu punya siapa? Punya ayu Dini kan?". Lalu, "Yang negur tu ayah kamu! Masa suara ayah sendiri ga kenal? Aduh, Dhila….". Lalu pas author buka tas, ga ada uang kembalian bekas author jajan. Jadi author balik lagi ke warung itu. Pas udah sampe di warung temen author, author mikir, "Lho? Kok ada yang beda ya?". Ternyata, uang saku author tu 3.000, author jajan 3.000. Jadi, ngapain author minta kembalian lagi? Huhu…. Linglung 3x… Tapi author inget pas di sekolah, buku catatan IPS author ga ada… Yang ada cuman matik… Nah author heran, kenapa musti bawa matik sedangkan IPS ga? Rang jadwal bawa IPS n' ga ada matik… Jadi linglung 4x… Nasib author TT_TT

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Malamnya, terlihat Tao sedang berlari menuju rumah Kris. Ia baru pulang kerja, jadi tentu saja ia harus buru-buru ke rumah guru itu agar bisa cepat pulang. Setelah berlari selama 30 menit, ia pun akhirnya sampai ke rumah Kris.

Ting tong

"Seongsaengnim, ini aku Tao. Tolong buka pintunya..", kata Tao dari depan pintu rumah Kris.

Cklek

"Hm?", respon Kris setelah ia membuka pintu.  
"Aku mau belajar sekarang. Boleh aku masuk?", kata Tao polos.  
"Masuk saja", kata Kris sambil masuk ke dalam.

Tao pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan berdiri dekat sofa.

"Duduk", kata Kris dingin.  
"Ne", kata Tao kemudian duduk di sofa.  
"Kau kerjakan semua ini", kata Kris sambil memberikan soal.  
"Mwo? 200 soal?", kata Tao sambil membulatkan mata pandanya sambil menatap Kris dan soal yang Kris berikan.  
"Kerjakan dalam waktu 2 jam", kata Kris sambil menyenderkan badannya di sofa samping Tao.  
"100 soal saja aku menyelesaikan dalam waktu 2 jam. Kalau 200 soal dalam waktu 2 jam… Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dalam waktu 2 jam", kata Tao sambil menatap soal itu horor.  
"Selesaikan dalam waktu 2 jam. Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh pulang", jawab Kris acuh.  
"Mwo? Kalau begitu aku tidur di mana?", kata Tao sambil menatap Kris horor.  
"Tidur di sini lah. Di mana lagi?", jawab Kris sambil menatap Tao.  
"Mwo? Di sini? Aish…", kata Tao sambil menatap Kris kesal.  
"Sudah cepat kerjakan…. Kau juga tidak bisa pergi dari sini", kata Kris sambil sedikit menyeringai.  
"Ne, ne…", kata Tao sambil langsung mengeluarkan alat tulis dari tasnya kemudian mengerjakan soal dengan buru-buru tapi juga dengan teliti.  
"Tidak boleh ada yang salah. Kalau ada, kau tidak boleh pulang", kata Kris sambil menatap Tao yang sedang mengerjakan soal.

2 jam kemudian…

"Selesai…", kata Tao sambil menatap hasil pekerjaannya puas.  
"Mana? Berikan padaku", kata Kris sambil merampas kertasnya.

Kris kemudian menatap kertas itu dengan teliti dan…

"Betul semua. Tapi nanti dulu… Kerjakan 50 soal lagi dalam waktu 30 menit", kata Kris sambil menyerahkan kertas yang lain.  
"Mwo? Aish… Baiklah..", kata Tao sambil mengadahkan kepada Kris.

Kris pun menyerahkan kertas itu sambil menyeringai saat melihat Tao yang mengerjakan soal dengan wajah kesal.

30 menit kemudian…

"Ini sudah. Sekarang aku boleh pulang?", kata Tao sambil menyerahkan kertas tadi.

Kris pun memeriksa soal itu dengan teliti dan akhirnya..

"Benar semua. Kau boleh pulang. Tapi, sebelumnya aku berikan kau soal ini", kata Kris sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.  
"MWO?! 500 SOAL?! Seongsaengnim….", kata Tao sambil menatap Kris tidak percaya.  
"Dan kumpulkan besok. Kalau tidak, kupotong semua nilai bahasa Inggrismu", kata Kris dengan wajah datar.  
"Kumpulkan besok?", kata Tao sambil menatap Kris tidak percaya.  
"Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Sampai jumpa", kata Kris sambil mempersilahkan Tao keluar rumahnya.  
"Terserahlah", kata Tao kemudian membereskan alat tulisnya, mengambil beberapa kertas yang tadi diberikan Kris kemudian memasukan ke tasnya.  
"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu", kata Tao sambil menghadap ke Kris kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat dan keluar dari rumah Kris.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sesampainya di rumah ia melihat rumahnya sudah gelap. Pasti ibunya sudah tidur. Ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga dan kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang tidur di ranjangnya yang bisa ia pastikan seorang namja. Padahal kamarnya gelap, bagaimana ia bisa melihat? Jendela kamarnya tidak tertutup. Apalagi langit sedang menunjukan sinar bulan yang sangat terang saat itu.

"Sehunnie?", kata Tao sambil mendekat pada ranjangnya.

Ia pun sedikit menarik bahu namja itu dan benar, namja itu Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

"Aish… Kebiasaan tidak tidur di kamar tamu", kata Tao sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang tertidur itu kesal.  
"Ya! Irreona!", kata Tao sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun dengan kasar *Kayak author pas di bangunin kakak. Tapi beda, author di bangunin pake kaki. Kejam -_- #plak! #curhat*  
"Euungg…. Aku di sini saja, noona…", kata Tao sambil menjauhkan tangan Tao dari bahunya.  
"Aish… Terserah lah. Aku juga tidak akan tidur. Kau mimpikan sja yeojachigumu itu!", kata Tao kemudian berjalan untuk menutup jendela kemudian berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya.

Tao pun segera menghidupkan lampu belajarnya lalu mengeluarkan alat tulisnya dan kertas tugas dari Kris.

"Dasar guru tidak berperikemanusiaan. Apa salahku?", gerutu Tao kemudian langsung mengambil pulpen dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Paginya terlihat Sehun menggeliat dari tidurnya menandakan ia hendak bangun.

"Pagi, Tao… Eh? Noona? Kenapa tidur di sana?", kata sehun sambil berjalan ke arah Tao yang tertidur di meja belajar.  
"Eungg..? Sehunnie? Kau sudah bangun?", kata Tao sambil menegakan kepalanya.  
"Baru saja. Noona kenapa tidur di sana? Kenapa tidak di sofa saja?", kata Sehun sambil menatap Tao heran.  
"Ini apa?", kata Tao sambil menunjukan kertas yang ia kerjakan.  
"Ha? Tugas? 500 soal? Wah.. Guru gila.. Siapa gurunya?", tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah shock.  
"Guru bahasa Inggris siapa, eoh? Ya itu lah manusia yang memberiku soal sebanyak itu sehingga aku harus tidak tidur", jawab Tao.  
"Tadi noona tidur", kata Sehun sambil menatap Tao heran.  
"Aku selesai mengerjakan soal jam 5 subuh… Sekarang jam berapa?", tanya Tao.  
"Jam 5 lewat 5 menit", jawab Sehun.  
"Tuh kan, aku bukan tidur…. Tapi hanya memejamkan mata selama 5 menit. Ya sudah, kau keluar. Aku mau ganti baju", kata Tao sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong Sehun untuk keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Eh? Emang noona mau ke mana?", tanya Sehun.  
"Aku mau mengantar koran", jawab Tao sambil menutup pintu setelah Sehun keluar kamar.  
"Noona… Aku ikut…", kata Sehun.  
"Kau hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaanku. Lebih baik tidak usah. Kau juga kenapa tidak ke apartemenmu saja?", kata Tao dari dalam kamarnya.  
"Aku menginap di sini selama seminggu. Kebetulan seminggu itu aku tidak punya jadwal….", jawab Sehun.  
"Kenapa tidak menginap di rumah Luhan saja?", tanya Tao.  
"Nanti aku bisa 'Macam-macam' lagi kalau menginap di sana", jawab Sehun.  
"Macam-macam? Maksudnya apa?", tanya Tao dengan wajah heran setelah ia selesai memakai baju.  
"Aduh, noona…. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Noona tanya Kris seongsaengnim saja", kata Sehun.  
"Kenapa harus Kris seongsaengnim?", tanya Tao sambil membuka pintu.  
"Dia kan satu-satunya guru namja yang masih lajang", kata Sehun sambil menatap punggung Tao yang sedang turun dari tangga.  
"Kenapa harus yang lajang?", tanya Tao sambil berjalan ke depan pintu untuk memakai sepatu.  
"Kalau yang sudah punya istri, pasti tidak mau menjelaskannya", kata Sehun dari atas.  
"Terserahlah. Aku pergi dulu… Jaga rumah, ne?", kata Tao lalu pergi keluar rumah.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Tao dan Sehun sudah ada di sekolah. Terlihat Tao sedang duduk di kursinya sambil mengerjakan soal matematika. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia tadi ke kelas Luhan dan sekarang mereka berdua ada di atap sekolah. Tao belum memberikan PR bahasa Inggrisnya kepada Kris karena Kris katanya belum datang. Tao sebenarnya mengerjakan matematika tidak konsentrasi karena ia teringat saat ia baru berangkat sekolah tadi.

**FLASHBACK**

Suara motor yang dinaiki Sehun dan Tao memecah keheningan di jalanan. Begitu pun kendaraan yang lain. Sekarang semua kendaraan berhenti di depan zebra cross karena sekarang sedang lampu merah. Saat ia melihat para penyeberang, ia melihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun putih dan rambut pirang. Saat Tao bertatapan mata dengannya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa perih. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Saat ia membuka kembali matanya, pandangannya menjadi buram dan yeoja tadi hilang. Sekarang Tao tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat. Yang jelas, yeoja tadi hilang.

**FLASHBACK END**

Tao mengerjakan soal matematika dengan memicingkan matanya karena pandangannya tidak jelas.

"Tao-ah", panggil Baekhyun.  
"Wae?", tanya Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun.  
"T.. Tao-ah… Aku salah apa padamu? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan mundur.  
"Molla… Saat di jalan, tiba-tiba pandanganku tidak bisa menjadi jelas..", curhat Tao.  
"Mungkin karena kau suka belajar dalam gelap makanya matamu jadi kabur… Apalagi setelah kau mengerjakan 500 soal", jelas Baekhyun *Kalau mata author kenapa, Baek onnie? #plak! #curhat sama yang lain sono!*  
"Jiejie tahu dari mana?", kata Tao sambil membuka matanya lebar-lebar walaupun ia tahu itu membuat pengelihatannya kembali mengabur.  
"Dari Sehun…", kata Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.  
"Sudahlah… Jiejie lebih baik dengan namja itu saja….", kata Tao sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.  
"Namja mana? Donatur itu?", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao heran.  
"Yang namanya siapa itu? Park apa itu?", kata Tao sambil menutup matanya.  
"Park Chanyeol", jawab Baekhyun.  
"Iya, yang itu! Jiejie dengannya saja..", saran Tao.  
"Tapi Sehun? Aku tidak…..", kata Baekhyun terputus.  
"AKU DATANG!", teriak seorang namja yang membuat Tao dan Baekhyun terkejut sampai-sampai mereka terjungkal dari kursi masing-masing.  
"KIM JONGDAE! Jangan teriak tiba-tiba!", omel Baekhyun sambil berdiri kembali dan menatap Chen kesal.  
"Ish!", kata Chen sambil duduk paksa dan memegang pipinya.  
"Pipimu kenapa, ge?", tanya Tao sambil berdiri dan duduk kembali.  
"Ditampar! Kau tidak melihat apa cap tangan di wajahku?!", bentak Chen sambil menunjuk pipinya yang benar saja, ada bekas tangan di sana.  
"Mwo? Ditampar? Sama siapa?", kata Baekhyun sambil melotot melihat bekas tamparan itu yang sekarang kembali ditutupi Chen.  
"Aku menabrak yeoja lagi", jawab Chen dengan wajah kesal.  
"Hish! Jelas saja kau di tampar kalau begitu ceritanya!", kata Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit kesal.  
"Tapi yeoja itu yang paling sering kutabrak! Dan baru kali ini dia menamparku!", jelas Chen sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun.  
"Memang berapa kali gege menabraknya?", tanya Tao.  
"Molla… Aku sudah penah menabraknya saat umur 17 tahun", jelas Chen.  
"Wish! Gila! Lama dong kalian saling kenal", kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.  
"Tapi tak ada kata 'Tertarik' untuknya bagiku", jawab Chen sambil tersenyum mengejek.  
"Sudah lah… Aku mau ke ruang guru lagi. Mungkin Kris seongsaengnim sudah datang", kata Tao sambil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Tao langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan melangkah ke meja seorang guru.

"Seongsaengnim", panggil Tao.  
"Oh, kau Tao. Ada apa?", tanya guru itu.  
"Ini, aku mau mengumpulkan tugas bahasa Inggris kemarin", kata Tao sambil menyodorkan kertas itu.  
"Bahasa Inggris? Lho? Aku bukan Wu seongsaengnim", kata guru itu sambil menatap Tao heran.  
"Lho? Ini meja siapa?", kata Tao heran sambil kembali menarik kertas itu dari guru tadi.  
"Huang Zi Tao… Aku guru menari kemarin, Kim Jongin…. Kau kenapa sih?", tanya Kai sambil menatap Tao heran.  
"Mwo? Kai-ssi? Mianhae… Aku sedang ada masalah dengan mataku. Mianhae…", kata Tao sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Gwaenchana… Lebih baik kau cepat beli kacamata. Wu seongsaengnim belum datang. Ah, itu dia baru datang", kata Kai sambil menunjuk Kris yang baru datang.  
"Kris-ssi! Ada yang mencarimu!", teriak Kai.  
"Hm? Nugu?", kata Kris sambil berjalan mendekat ke meja Kai.  
"Yeoja ini", kata Kai sambil menunjuk Tao.  
"Oh, Tao. Mana tugasnya? Berikan padaku", kata Kris sambil mengadahkan tangannya.  
"Ini, seongsaengnim. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas sekarang", kata Tao sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Ah, changkaman. Jam 2 nanti kau boleh pulang", kata Kai.  
"Pulang? Wae?", tanya Tao dan Kris bersamaan.  
"Kau harus ke dokter mata. Kau tahu, matamu itu sudah bermasalah", kata Kai.  
"N.. Ne… Dokter mata di mana?", tanya Tao.  
"Di Incheon. Kau tidak usah kerja dulu hari ini", saran Kris.  
"Incheon? Baiklah… Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Annyeong…", kata Tao sambil membungkuk 90 derajat lalu pergi keluar ruang guru dengan langkah pelan karena takut menabrak sesuatu.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Tao sedang duduk di halte bis menunggu bis yang datang. Ia hendak pergi ke Incheon. Saat bis tersebut sudah datang, ia pun masuk ke dalam bis tersebut dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia terus melihat keluar jendela sampai ia melihat yeoja itu kembali, yeoja yang membuat pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia heran, padahal matanya sudah sangat kabur, tapi pengecualian saat menatap yeoja itu. Terlihat sangat jelas. Tao terus menatap yeoja itu begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan itu membuat mata Tao kembali menjadi perih. Ia pun menutup matanya kembali dan membukanya. Yeoja itu menghilang lagi dan pandangan Tao menjadi lebih buram dari sebelumnya.

Sesampai di Incheon, Tao tepat berhenti di sebuah halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Saat di rumah sakit, spesialis mata…

"Hm.. Aneh. Tidak ada yang masalah dengan matamu", kata dokter yeoja itu sambil terus memeriksa mata Tao.  
"Tapi pandanganku menjadi buram, dokter Zhang Yi Xing… ", keluh Tao.  
"Kusarankan kau cepat pergi ke optik. Dan cari sebuah kacamata. Matamu minus 10", jawab dokter itu sambil menulis.  
"Minus 10? Padahal sebelumnya baik-baik saja", kata Tao sambil membulatkan mata pandanya.  
"Entah. Aku pun tak tahu", kata dokter itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Tao.  
"Keurae, kau boleh pergi silahkan bayar di depan. Maaf, tidak ada obat. Kau hanya bisa memakan makanan yang mengandung vitamin A jika matamu mau sembuh. Ah, 1 lagi. Hindari kegiatan yang membuat matamu tambah rabun. Silahkan, kau boleh pergi", kata dokter Zhang sambil mempersilahkan Tao keluar.

Tao pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke resepsionis untuk membayar pemeriksaan matanya.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Malamnya di rumah Kris, tampak ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja kerjanya yang ada di kamarnya.

Ting tong

"Ne, changkaman..", kata Kris lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Cklek

**~ TBC ~**

******Hyaaa….. Akhirny slesai juga..  
Author capek bnget nih! Punggung pegel!**

Note: Bwt onnie Dini, pmbuatan The Twins Girl Dhila tunda…. Onnie udh tw klub apa kan? Tnggu aja nnti…. Dhila lagi fokus sma fic yg Dhila publish… Mianhae… Onnie bisa puas klo Dhila lnjutin tuh fic EXO yg OneShoot kan? Bwt Putri, mkasih mw review d fic aq…. Review ya fic ini klo bisa…

Ini dia blesan review kmaren!

dennis kim: ChanBaek tnggu aja nnti… Tuh ada sdikit nongol tntang chapter slanjutny…. Ni udh lnjut…

blue minra: Eh? Umur Tao 19 tpi knapa msih kelas 11? Mana author tw umur orng 19 thun tu klas brapa.. Author mles ngitung, apalgi umur author blum 19… Jdi biarkan saja.. Jiejie tu bahasa Cina bwt kkak cewek… Ya Kris-ny ga marah lah… Dia maklumi klo Tao mw nyari nafkah karena ayahny mninggal… Smw guru plajaran sore juga ga marah koq klo Tao bolos plajaran mereka. Kan Tao-ny psti dteng ke rumah mreka klo Tao mw blajar. Iya kan? Ni udh lnjut..

LeeKim: Wkwkwk… Salahkan Tao yg telat pergi kerja. Udh telat, nabrak orang… Apalgi dia bngkuk2 minta maaf terus. Gmna ga liat? Tpi knapa bisa ga kenal suara ya? Iya! Kris sma Siwon gntengan si Kris! Koq bawa2 Luhan n' Baekhyun? Ni udh lnjut… Review lgi ya..

diyayee: Ngpain bolos klo cuman mw ktemu Kris? Ktemu d skolah kan bisa? Suka krakter Tao? Entah… Author sngaja bkin krakterny gitu… Oon? Wkwkwk… Ngakak bnget bacany… TaoRis yg klimaks nnti, ne? ni udh update… Kpan Flavour Of Love lnjut? Dhila nngguin trus…. Review lgi ya..

kimhyunshi: Author klas 6 SD.. Msih muda kan? Chigu jga klas brapa? Kris jngan jdi pndamping hidup chigu… Harusny pndamping hidup Tao *#fujoshi tngkat akut*.. Tao-ny ga stress koq… Cuman cape… Yg stress tu author.. Ni udh lnjut… Review lgi ya..

Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Lucu? Dhila kira juga gtu. Kris d samain sma Siwon? Mngkin nyamain suara ya.. Soalny maklum Tao ga liat muka orngny. Iya… Dini tu nma kkak Dhila… Review lgi ya..

Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O: Iya… Msih ada hbunganny…. Tpi dkit koq… NC-ny nnggung bnget? Uuhh.. Author msih trlalu muda untuk bkin fic rated M.. Tpi sbnarny mw nyoba.. Review lgi ya..

woo jihye: Chap HunHan n' KaiDO msih ada hbunganny sma chap ini… Chap ni khusus KrisTao… Klo pair lainny nnti juga ada khususny koq… Udh ngrti? Klo blum, nnti author jlasin lagi. SuLay nnti… Tuh ada sdikit nyempil si Lay. Review lgi ya…

yuliafebry: KaiDO yg NC? Hm… Author coba deh nnti… TaoBaekChen jjang? Entah napa author mw bnget bkin yg kyak gtu.. Ni udh lnjut..

GyuniKai7: Kris jdi guru tu saran dari kkak author…. Tao pkerja keras? Iya juga sih… Ni udh update…

JaeRyeoCloudnia: Kris sangar? Wkwkwk… Mw Kris yg jtuh cinta dluan? Hm…. Baca aja dlu. Ni udh lnjut…

seo ra lee: Lucu? Entahlah… Mw ada yg NC-ny? Kpan2 ya…. Ni udh lnjut

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	11. KrisTao 3

Annyeong haseyo, readers-deul….  
Hehe… Author masih sempet ngetik… Karena hari ini author begitu sial.  
Author mau potong rambut, salon tutup. Author sebenarnya mau pulang lewat sekolah, tapi ayah author malah lebih milih pulang lewat pasar. Ngeliat akun FFn, sepi. Karena author terus menggalau, jadi author ngetik aja.  
Ini KrisTao chap 3-nya….  
HAPPY READING! XD

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: M *Kali ini beneran #tampang serius*

Chapter: 3, KrisTao Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

A.N: AUTHOR MAU UTS, JADI BAKAL LAMBAT UPDATE. MIANHAE "

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Cklek

"Seongsaengnim", panggil orang itu.  
"Oh, Sehun. Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?", tanya Kris dengan wajah datar.  
"Ah, aku hanya mau mengembalikan kamus yang seongsaeng pinjamkan. Kamshamida", kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal.  
"Ah, ne. Mana Tao? Biasanya kau bersamanya ke sini", tanya Kris.  
"Noona? Ah… Dia tadi sore datang ke rumah dengan kacamata. Katanya matanya minus 10. Tapi dia bilang, kacamata itu sama sekali tidak membantunya", jawab Sehun.  
"Tidak membantu sama sekali?", tanya Kris dengan wajah heran dan kaget.  
"He eh. Aku saja masih ingat berapa kali noona menabrak dinding dan hampir jatuh dari tangga. Benar-benar membuat heran", kata Sehun.  
"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong…", kata Sehun sambil menunduk 45 derajat dan kemudian pergi dari rumah Kris dengan motornya.

Blam  
l.;  
"Mata minus tapi tidak mempan pakai kacamata? Aneh..", gumam Kris sambil berjalan ke kamarnya lalu ia melihat ada seorang yeoja yang duduk di ranjangnya.  
"Nuguseyo?", tanya Kris datar pada yeoja itu.  
"Aku Luna. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengambil nyawamu", kata yeoja itu yang ternyata Black Luna.  
"Luna? Sekarang Luna? Tahun lalu namanya Tiffany. Sekarang Luna? Aigo…", kata Kris sambil memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.  
"Jadi…. Kau yang membuat penjara penuh dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa? Kau yang membuat semua tugas mereka gagal?", tanya Black Luna dengan wajah kaget dan kesal.  
"Bisa di bilang begitu", jawab Kris.  
"OH! JADI KAU YANG MEMBUATKU HARUS MEMBUAT PENJARA TAMBAHAN SELAMA 4 BULAN TANPA ADA YANG MEMBANTU!", bentak Black Luna sambil berjalan mendekati Kris.  
"Ha? Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu. Sudahlah… Cepat ke inti", kata Kris dengan nada kesal.  
"Nyawamu harus kuambil dan itu harus", kata Black Luna sambil menahan emosi.  
"Tapi aku tidak mau", jawab Kris dengan datar dan dingin.  
"Ya sudah, kau harus mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang", jawab Black Luna yang sudah emosi di puncak kepala.  
"Aku juga tidak mau. Paling saranmu aku harus mencoba mencintaimu. Semua malaikat yang datang kepadaku terus-terusan berkata begitu padaku", jawab Kris dengan wajah datar.  
"YA! KAU KIRA AKU MAU MASUK PENJARA YANG DI PENUHI WARNA PUTIH ITU?! TENANG, AKU PUNYA ORANG LAIN UNTUK KUSARANKAN PADAMU!", bentak Black Luna sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku roknya, menekan sederet angka, lalu menaruhnya di dekat telinganya.

1 detik kemudian…

_"Yeoboseyo? Kenapa, chagi?"_, tanya namja di seberang sana yang ternyata Myungsoo.  
"Hueekkkk….. Jangan panggil-panggil chagi. Dan, hei! Kau ingat, hanya malaikat di surga yang boleh memiliki cinta dan kau pikir aku mau? No way!", bentak Black Luna.  
_"Terserahlah…. Yang penting kau tetap milikku"_, kata Myungsoo.  
"Hiii….. Lebih baik kau dengan Sungjong. Kulihat ia sengaja datang ke neraka hanya untuk menjenguk sisi burukmu. Padahal sisi buruknya sudah menghilang", kata Black Luna.  
_"Jinjja? Aish… Merepotkan sekali. Terserah kau lah! Apa maksud…"_, kata Myungsoo terputus.  
_"KAU! APA MAKSUDMU MENELPON SOO YEOBO-KU HA?!"_, bentak seorang yeoja sampai membuat Black Luna harus menyingkirkan ponselnya dari telinganya, bahkan Kris bisa mendengarkan teriakan itu walaupun Black Luna sudah jauh darinya.  
"Sungyeol? Aish… Aku kan menelpon Myungsoo untuk menanya saran…", sanggah Black Luna karena takut Sungyeol akan menuduhnya macam-macam.  
_"Aish… Kembalikan ponselku!"_, teriak Myungsooo.  
_"Shireo! Kau pasti akan berbicara sok mesra dengannya! Andwae!"_, kata Sungyeol.  
_"Onnie… Kita harus pulang.. Hari sudah malam dan kita harus pulang.."_, tenang seorang yeoja di sana.  
_"Kapan di sini pernah malam? Di sini terang terus, Lee Sungjong"_, sanggah Myungsoo.  
_"Sungjong, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku masih ada urusan"_, kata Sungyeol.  
"KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM?! AKU MAU BICARA DENGAN MYUNGSOO!", teriak Black Luna sampai membuat Kris menutup telinganya.

_Hening._

"Terserah lah. Ini ponselmu, yeobo! Ayo, Sungjong!", kata Sungyeol.  
"Jadi, aku minta saran… Ada yang bisa kau rekomendasikan?", tanya Black Luna dengan nada serius.  
_"Atas nama siapa?"  
_"Masa kau tidak tahu targetku?"  
_"Kan pemberitahuan targetmu bukan aku yang mengirim"  
_"Terserah. Namanya Wu Yi Fan"  
_"Namja menyebalkan itu? Ah… Ada… 3 orang"  
_"Siapa saja?"  
_"Go Ara, Kwon Yuri, dan…. Ah, huruf mandarin! Aku tidak bisa membacanya… Aku harus ke tempat Sunggyu hyung untuk menanyakannya. Tunggu dulu, ne? Nanti kutelpon lagi.."_

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Aku sudah dapat nama 2 orang..", kata Black sambil menatap Kris.  
"Siapa saja? Biar kutebak, pasti ada namamu", kata Kris asal tebak.  
"Tidak ada namaku! 2 orang itu Go Ara dan Kwon Yuri", kata Black Luna.  
"2 guru di SM High School? 2 yeoja itu? Aish… Aku tidak mau…", kata Kris sambil menatap Black Luna horor.  
"Sebenarnya 3 orang… Tapi..", kata Black Luna terputus.

One call, one call.

PIK

"Yeoboseyo? Kau sudah tahu nama orangnya?", tanya Black Luna.  
_"Ne… Namanya Huang Zi Tao… Sudah dulu ya… Aku masih ada kerjaan. Bye…"_

PIK

"Siapa orang ketiganya?", tanya Kris.  
"Namanya Huang Zi Tao", jawab Black Luna.  
"H.. Huang Zi Tao?", tanya Kris terkejut.  
"Kau tuli ya? Sudah jelas aku bilang Huang Zi Tao masih tidak dengar", kata Black Luan sambil menatap Kris aneh.

BRUK

"Ya! Pingsan? Kenapa sampai pingsan sih? Ya! Irreona!", kata Black Luna kaget saat melihat Kris yang pingsan.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, Tao dan Sehun sudah tiba di sekolah. Sekolah juga masih sepi dan koridor hampir tidak ada orang. Sekarang Tao sedang melihat lokernya karena ia hendak mengambil buku catatan yang tertinggal.

Kriek

"Hm? Apa ini? Kacamata? Aku tidak ingat pernah membeli kacamata ini", gumam Tao saat ia melihat ada sebuah kacamata di dalam lokernya.

Desain kacamata itu sama seperti yang Tao pakai sekarang. Sangat mirip malahan. Ia pun memakai kacamata itu dan wow…

Kacamata yang ia pakai benar-benar ampuh. Bagaimana tidak? Kacamata yang Tao beli di optik saja masih membuat pengelihatannya jelek, tapi kacamata yang ia dapat? Benar-benar membuat pengelihatannya jelas 100% *Author: Tao ah…. Boleh buat aku kacamatanya?; Tao: Beli sono!; Author: Ish! Imut-imut seke! #diwushu Tao #plak! #abaikan*

"Aku pakai kacamata ini saja lah..", Tao pun berjalan ke kelas dengan langkah senang, tentunya setelah ia mengambil bukunya.

Saat ia sampai di kelas, ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang membaca buku. Ia pun berjalan keluar lagi dari kelas dan pergi ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang membuat mata Tao menjadi buram. Tapi anehnya, setelah memakai kacamata itu matanya tidak sakit lagi. Kacamata yang ia beli saja tidak mempan.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?", tanya yeoja itu.  
"Ah?", tanya Tao setelah selesai dari pemikirannya.  
"Kau tahu, aku yang memberikan kacamata itu padamu. Sekarang berbahaya jika manusia biasa bertatapan denganku", kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Kau… Yang memberikannya? Sebenarnya siapa kau?", tanya Tao.  
"Aku Luna. Malaikat sejenis cupid", kata White Luna.  
"Mwo? Aku tidak mimpi kan?", tanya Tao.  
"Tentu saja. Kalau kau bermimpi, pasti kau sudah terlambat sekolah", kata White Luna yang masih terus mengembangkan senyumannya.  
"Memang, aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa?", tanya Tao dengan wajah innocent-nya.  
"Kau bukannya mencintai guru bahasa Inggris itu?", tanya White Luna.  
"K… Kris seongsaengnim. A.. Aku hanya mengaguminya.. Hanya itu..", kata Tao dengan wajah terkejut.  
"Mungkin lebih tepatnya kau mencintainya. Hatimu pasti tahu. Sudah ya. Aku harus pergi. Kau kan mau sekolah. Jaljayo..", kata White Luna lalu berteleportasi entah ke mana.

Tao terus berpikir. Benarkah ia mencintainya? Tao hanya menganguminya. Setidaknya itu kata otaknya. Sedangkan hatinya? Hatinya berkata lain. Memikirkan wajah Kris saat itu saja membuat wajah Tao merah merona.

"Lebih baik aku ke kelas. Siapa tahu Baekhyun jiejie sudah datang", ucap Tao kemudian pergi dari atap sekolah.

Saat di koridor, ia melihat Kris yang baru datang ke sekolah.

"Tao-ah", panggil Kris.

Mendengar suaranya saja membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengar gurumu memanggil?", tanya Kris sambil berjalan mendekati Tao.

Tao pun menatap wajah Kris yang dekat dengannya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

"Kau lumayan juga memakai kacamata. Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?", tanya Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tao.  
"E.. Eh? J.. Jangan mendekat!", seru Tao sambil berjalan mundur.  
"Ha? Wae? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa..", tanya Kris heran sambil berjalan mendekati Tao.  
"Jangan mendekat!", kata Tao sambil terus berjalan mundur.

Tao terus berjalan mundur dan itu semakin membuat Kris berjalan mendekatinya sampai akhirnya Tao tidak bisa berjalan mundur lagi karena di belakangnya dinding.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi", kata Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.  
"Apa yang mau seongsaeng lakukan?", tanya Tao pelan.  
"Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku tadi? Hm?", tanya Kris pelan.  
"Aniya…", sanggah Tao.  
"Oh.. Lalu tadi itu kenapa?", tanya Kris sambil menyelipkan rambut Tao ke belakang telinganya.  
"Aniya….", sanggah Tao sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris agar menjauh tapi sia-sia.  
"Benarkan? Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau mendorongku?", bisik Kris.  
"Mwo?", tanya Tao karena tidak terdengar olehnya.  
"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau mendorongku?", bisik Kris pada telinganya.

Beruntung mereka hanya berdua di koridor yang hampir tidak pernah di lalui orang karena koridor itu memang terletak di lantai paling atas dan banyak ruangan yang tidak terpakai.

"Ssshh…. Aniya. Seongsaeng, menjauh…", kata Tao dengan mata tertutup karena merasa terangsang saat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya di telinganya, Tao pun kembali berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh.  
"Wae? Kau tak suka?", tanya Kris sambil sedikit menyeringai.  
"Menjauh… Aku mau ke kelas…", kata Tao pelan.  
"Wae? Menemui adik sepupumu itu?", tanya Kris sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Tao.  
"Mmhh… Menjauh…", kata Tao sambil terus berusaha mendorong dada bidang Kris.  
"Shireo", bisik Kris sambil memegang kedua tangan Tao.  
"Kyaaaa…", teriak seorang yeoja sambil menutup matanya sehingga membuat Tao dan Kris menoleh padanya.  
"Waeyo, Luhannie?", tanya seorang namja.  
"K.. Kita ke tempat lain saja, Sehunnie", kata Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun untuk pergi dari koridor tersebut.  
"Mengganggu saja", gumam Kris.  
"A.. Aku harus pergi. Jaljayo..", kata Tao sambil mendorong dada bdang Kris dan berhasil.  
"Terserah. Awas saja kalau dia ke rumahku", kata Kris sambil sedikit menyeringai melihat Tao pergi dengan sedikit buru-buru.

**~ TBC ~**

**Fiuh… Akhirnya selesai juga. Perhatian, author akan UTS slama 3 hari. Jadi bkalan telat update… Mianhae… Mian pndek… Author udh capek soalny…  
Ini dia balasan review kemaren…**

Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Tao sakit mata mngkin bisa d ambil dri pngalaman….. Ga… Ga parah koq… Blom periksa. OneShoot jdulny… Liat aja nnti. Ni udh lnjut… Review lgi ya..

LeeKim: Satpol PP? Wkwkwkwk…. Iya, Chen juga udh prnah nabrak Dhila pas Dhila mw brngkat les *#ngaco lu!*.. Kerjaan… Liat aja d cerita. Iya, tuh Taony pke kacamata. Author ga tega bkin Baby Panda buta…. Dia kan d sini pkerja keras. Jdi klo buta, gmna kerjaanny? Ni udh lnjut… Review lgi ya…

SuYeollie: Kcamatany stebel apa author ga tw. Kan author ga pke kcamata. Fujo sunbae? Prtama kaliny author d pnggil sunbae. Pdhal udh klas 6 tpi bnyak ade klas yg berani sma author. Emng umur kmu brapa smpe author d pnggil sunbae? Ni udh lnjut.. Review lgi ya.. #bbuing bbuing breng Tao.

JaeRyeoCloudnia: Iya, hbat. Author aja ngerjain 100 soal musti lbih dari 2 jam… Iya, Kris tega bnget. Entah, knapa ttapan lngsung sma White Luna bkin mata jdi rabun. Author kan ga prnah ttapan lngsung sma dia. Anggap aja kekuatanny White Luna brtambah. Ni udh lnjut.. Review lgi ya..

Jin Ki Tao: Bukan gnteng2… Tpi CANTIK.. Iya, pnderitaanny bnyak bnget. Wkwkwk… Tw si Sehun… Sngaja mngkin dia biar si Tao nglakuin 'This n that' sma Kris. Ni udh lnjut… Review lgi ya..

yuliafebry: Mngkin aja… Author juga yadong koq *#buka aib*.. Mata Tao rabun hbis ttapan lngsung sma White Luna. Review lgi ya…

Rio: Entah chigu ktinggalan brapa chapter. Author kan bkan chigu. Entah knapa ttapan lngsung sma dia bkin mata rabun. Black Luna kseringan OOC? Tw juga… Orng jhat, psti bisa jdi baik… Ni udh lnjut. Review lgi ya..

Miss Kui Jeong sshi: Keren? Entah lah… Iya juga, ksian ya… Black Luna tuh udh mncul. Entah, biarkan author dlam imajinasi author. Ni udh lnjut. Review lgi ya…

diyayee: Wkwkwkwk….. Iya, tuh Black Luna sma Kris… Tpi ga author jdiin couple koq… Ttep TaoRis… Trlalu jhat ya? Mwo? Onnie mtany min 2,5? Dhila mlah gat w min brapa coz blum priksa. Tuh, udh ada romance… Ni udh lnjut. Review lgi ya…

dennis kim: Ngakak? Author mlah malu. Masa author munculin lngsung si Chanyeol? Tnggu chapter khusus ChanBaek aja. Ni udh lnjut. Review lgi ya.

Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O: Mwo? Emng chigu umur brapa? Ni udh lnjut. Review lgi ya….

Klo soal telat update, soalny author juga lgi bkin fic EXO yg OneShoot n' kkak author trus minta lnjutkan. Onnie Dini, Dhila juga musti fokus sma fic ini…. Jdi, sorry bnget. Onnie, bleh baca cerita yg d tulis d krtas itu ga? Bleh ya? Dhila pnasaran… Author bkalan smngat update klo ada fic fav author yg udh lnjut… So, bwt author fav Dhila, ceritany lnjut pliissss… T.T

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	12. KrisTao 4

Annyeong haseyo, readers-nim...  
Mian author telat update… Author sekarang lagi banyak imajinasi..  
Ternyata UTS bikin keberuntungan, ne? Setelah UTS jadi banyak imajinasi *v*  
Tapi, author masih sakit hati soal UTS bahasa Inggris… ;A;  
Saat tu kata guru ga ada UTS bahasa Inggris. Eh, malah jadi UTS saat tu. Temen author ga mau UTS.. Eh, author di bawa-bawa ;AA;  
Untung saat tu author ga nangis. Padahal mau banget nangis karena author orangnya sensitive X'(  
Oh c'mon, kenapa jadi curhat? Baiklah… Habis baca review, ne?  
HAPPY READING! XD

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T aman

Chapter: 4, KrisTao Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

A.N: Buat kimhyunshi, chigu udah jarang review fic Dhila. Bahkan fic fav chigu. Chigu sibuk apa sih? Bogoshipeo… (Note: Author suka cek review tiap hari. Yang sering review jadi jarang review, tu aneh. Author juga suka khawatir sama orang. Makanya..)

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Hari Senin. Ya, sengaja author lompatin waktunya biar cepet tamat.

Back To Story.

Hari Senin ini Tao membolos pelajaran Kris. Jadi, mau tidak mau harus ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Tao masih teringat kejadian dulu. Kalian tahu? Ya.. Baca aja chap semalam. Author males jelasin.

Back To Story.

Jadi, Tao memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah dan tidak pergi ke rumah Kris. Padahal ia sudah diberitahu White Luna agar pergi ke rumah Kris. Bahkan White Luna mengancam akan membuat Tao buta jika tidak pergi ke rumah Kris.

"Noona tidak ke rumah Kris seongsaengnim?", tanya Sehun.

Padahal Sehun maunya menginap di rumah Tao hanya seminggu karena tidak ada jadwal. Tapi, ternyata ia dan Luhan diberi liburan selama 2 bulan dan itu jarang sekali. Ia malas tinggal di apartemennya yang luas dan sepi itu. Makanya ia tetap menginap di rumah Tao.

"Ani… Aku tidak berani..", kata Tao.  
"Apa karena kejadian 'Itu'?", tanya Sehun sambil menatap Tao.  
"M… Maksudmu?", tanya Tao takut-takut.

_Kyaaa…. Jangan-jangan dia melihatnya? Oh My God!_, batin Tao.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Luhan noona yang menceritakannya padaku. Maaf baru bilang. Sudahlah, noona kerumah Kris seongsaengnim saja. Bukannya Kris seongsaengnim sudah bilang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada noona? Itu lebih baik di banding nilai noona dicoret Kris seongsaengnim. Lagipula, noona belum bertanya kan kepada Kris seongsaengnim apa yang kumaksud dengan 'Macam-macam' minggu lalu?", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menyeringai saat kalimat terakhir *Author: Baby Panda, jangan dengerin apa kata tu evil maknae!; Sehun: Diem lu! #bungkem mulut author*  
"Arasseo, kau benar juga…", kata Tao sambil tersenyum dan bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne? Eomma, aku pergi dulu…", kata Tao lalu pergi dari rumahnya.  
"Bukannya tadi katanya tidak mau pergi? Anak aneh. Sehun, ayo makan malam", kata ibu Tao sambil memanggil Sehun yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.  
"Ah, ne", jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah ibu Tao *Author: Dasar evil maknae!; Sehun: Eh, masih bisa ngomong? Sini lu! #nyumpel mulut author pake lakban*

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sesampainya di rumah Kris, Tao ragu harus memencet bel rumah Kris atau tidak. Dan akhirnya, Tao memencet bel itu.

Cklek

Terlihatlah wajah tampan Kris yang tampak frustasi.

"Seongsaengnim. Hari ini jadi belajar kan?", tanya Tao takut-takut.  
"Masuk", jawab Kris dingin.

Tao pun masuk ke dalam rumah Kris dan duduk di sofanya.

Trining, trining  
Trining, trining

Berbunyilah ponsel Kris tanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

PIK

"Apa lagi?"  
_"…"  
_"SAMPAI KAPAN PUN AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!", teriak Kris sampai membuat Tao kaget.  
_"…"  
_"Eomma kira hanya dengan itu aku mau pulang? Aku tidak mau!", kata Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.  
"S… Seongsaengnim…", panggil Tao takut-takut.  
"Ah, ne? Wae?", kata Kris sambil menatap Tao.  
"Bisa dimulai belajarnya?", tanya Tao.  
"Ne.. Kau bawa bukunya kan?", kata Kris.  
"Ne..", kata Tao hendak mengambil buku dari tasnya tapi ditahan oleh Kris.

Tao menatap Kris heran.

"Jangan belajar di sini? Di meja kerjaku saja", kata Kris sambil menatap mata Tao yang menatapnya heran.  
"Di mana?", tanya Tao dengan nada dan wajah polosnya.  
"Di kamarku. Kajja", kata Kris lalu berjalan lebih dulu ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di sana, terlihat wajah Tao merah merona. Kenapa? Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar namja selain kamar Sehun. Apalagi ini kamar gurunya.

"Duduk di sana", kata Kris sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.  
"N.. Ne..", kata Tao lalu berjalan ke arah meja kerja Kris.

Sudah 10 menit Tao mengerjakan soal yang Kris berikan. Dan akhirnya selesai.

"Seongsaengnim, aku sudah selesai", kata Tao sambil mendekati Kris yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya atau….

_Tertidur._

"Seongsaengnim? Tertidur? Memang seongsaengnim lelah karena apa?", gumam Tao lalu duduk di samping Kris yang sedang tertidur.

Tak sadar, Tao sudah mulai menikmati wajah tampan Kris. Tangannya bergerak sendiri menyentuh pipi Kris. Dan tanpa Tao sadari, Kris langsung menyingkirkan tangan Tao dan menariknya sehingga Tao terjatuh dan menimpa Kris *Tapi ga ciuman kok. Kepala Tao bersanda di bahu Kris. Yang kagak tahu posisinya, serah lu deh! #plak!*

"Aish, ternyata seongsaeng tidak tidur. Lepaskan aku!", kata Tao sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris yang mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat  
"Shireo", jawab Kris datar.  
"Kalau begitu setidaknya duduk dulu. Aku tidak nyaman dengan posisi begini!", teriak Tao.

Akhirnya Kris menurutinya dan akhirnya Kris melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ini soal yang kukerjakan. Seongsaeng cek saja", kata Tao sambil menyerahkan buku catatan bahasa Inggrisnya.  
"Berhenti memanggilku begitu", kata Kris sambil menatap mata Tao.  
"Wae?", tanya Tao dengan nada polos.  
"Umur kita tak beda jauh. Kau tahu juga kan aku orang mana? Jadi panggil saja 'Gege'. Arasseo?", kata Kris sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Iya, ge…", kata Tao dengan wajah merona.  
"Aish.. Setelah ada yeoja itu aku dilupakan, eoh? Biarkan sajalah.. Aku tunggu momentnya, lalu tinggal potret. Kekeke..", kata Black Luna sambil duduk di kursi dekat meja kerja Kris dan tersenyum evil.  
"Baiklah, betul semua. Kau memang pintar. Aku akan memberikanmu soal. Tunggu di sini", kata Kris lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

_Nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo.  
Heureuji motage tto saljjak useo.  
Naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji.  
Oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro.  
Hanbeondo motaetdeon mal.  
Ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal.  
Naneunyo oppaga joheungeol.  
Eotteokhae._

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, eomma?", kata Tao.  
_"Halo, nak? Eomma dan Sehun mau pergi. Kau bisa kan jaga rumah?"_, kata ibu Tao dengan nada cemas.  
"Tapi aku sedang belajar, eomma..", kata Tao.  
_"Aduh… Eomma dan Sehun mau pergi ke Cina. Kami akan pulang 3 hari lagi.. Kau bisa jaga rumah kan?"  
_"Mwo? Ke Cina? Untuk apa, eomma?", kata Tao sambil membulatkan mata pandanya.  
_"Nenekmu sakit, sayang.. Eomma harus merawatnya. Ah, ani. Sehun tidak jadi ikut. Eomma saja"_  
"Kenapa aku tidak diajak? Lalu memang ada cukup uang?"  
_"Kau harus sekolah, sayang.. Sehun yang membayar tiket. Jadi kalian tinggal berdua, ne? Eomma minta maaf. Ah, sekarang eomma harus ke bandara. Sampai jumpa. Baik-baik di sini…"_

PIK

Tao mematikan ponselnya dan menelpon Sehun.  
_  
"Yeoboseyo?"  
_"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARITADI KALAU EOMMA MAU KE CINA, HE?!", teriak Tao.  
_"Aish.. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, noona. Aku lupa tadi… Ah, aku mau ke apartemenku dulu. Aku mau mengambil sisa baju. Jadi kunci rumah ada sama aku"  
_"Terus aku pulang kayak gimana?"  
_"Atau aku ke sana. Ah, ani… Sekalian saja noona menginap di sana. Jadi, kunci rumah tetap kubawa. Haha.. Bye.."  
_"Ya! Aish… Diputuskannya lagi…"  
"Sehun sekarang pasti lebih evil dari dulu", gumam Black Luna.  
"Tao, ini soalnya. Maaf lama. Aku lupa menaruhnya di mana tadi", kata Kris.  
"Iya, ge… Berapa soal? Jangan-jangan seperti dulu…", kata Tao sambil menatap Kris curiga.  
"Mwo? Haha… Ani. Hanya 20 soal, Tao-ah… Kerjakan saja di meja kerjaku. Kau! Minggir!", kata Kris sambil menunjuk kursinya yang di anggap Tao kosong sehingga membuat Tao sweatdrop.  
"Ish… Baiklah, ini aku minggir!", kata Black Luna kesal.  
"Sudah, kau duduk saja di sana Tao", kata Kris sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Tidak, ge. Di sini saja. Aku curiga di sana ada hantu", kata Tao sambil menunjuk meja kerja Kris.  
"Arasseo. Ini soalnya. Cepat kerjakan", kata Kris lalu duduk di samping Tao.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Tao memberikan soalnya pada Kris.

"Betul semua.. Baiklah, kau…", kata Kris terputus.

Trining, trining  
Trining, trining

PIK

"Apa lagi, ha?"  
_"…"  
_"Aku tidak mau pulang! Suka-suka eomma mau ke sini atau tidak! Intinya walaupun eomma membujukku ke sini aku tetap tidak mau pulang!"  
_"…"  
_"Mewarisi perusahaan itu? Seumur hidup aku tidak mau!"  
_"…"  
_"Cabang di sini? Kudengar sudah ada yang memimpin. Jadi aku tetap tidak mau"  
_"…"  
_"Terserah eomma. Mau menangis dan berlutut pun aku tetap tidak mau"

PIK

Akhirnya Kris menutup sambungan telepon itu dan melepas baterai ponselnya.

"Gege, tadi ibunya gege? Kenapa gege kasar begitu?", tanya Tao.

Kris hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk tubuh Tao.

One call, one call.

"Aish, yeoboseyo?", kata Black Luna malas.  
_"Kau, cepat keluarkan pistolmu!"_, kata White Luna di seberang sana.  
"KAU SUDAH LIHAT EFEKNYA KAN SAAT KUTEMBAK KAI DAN KYUNGSOO DULU?! HA?! NASIB BAIK KYUNGSOO TIDAK HAMIL! SEUMUR HIDUP AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI PISTOL ITU LAGI!", teriak Black Luna.  
_"TAPI INI MENYANGKUT TUGASKU! BANTU AKU KEK! BAIK-BAIK AKU MAU BERESIN KAMAR KAMU! BALAS BUDI DONG!"_, teriak White Luna *Balas Budi? Tau amat onnie ada temenku yang namanya Budi. Orangnya nyebelin lagi. Ayo kita balas sama-sama, eon! #plak!*.  
"Aku kan gak minta kamu beresin kamar aku! Ngapain juga kamu ke tempat-di-mana-kau-tidak-bisa-memakai-kekuatanmu, ha? Susah-susah amat. Aku gak mau pake pistol aku lagi", kata Black Luna dengan nada kesal.  
_"Terserah! Biar aku sendiri nanti yang melakukan! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!"_

PIK

"Mwo? Ke sini? Sekarang? Mustahil dong!", kata Black Luna sambil menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya.  
"Setidaknya kekuatanku cukup untuk menembakannya sebelum tengah malam"  
"Hyaaaa….", teriak Black Luna terkejut.  
"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku akan menembaknya sekarang", kata White Luna dan….

Berhasil.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye…", kata White Luna lalu…  
"Katanya mau pergi. Kenapa masih di sini?", kata Black Luna heran.  
"Mwo? Aku masih di sini? Bagaimana…", kata White Luna terputus.  
"Kris melihatmu", kata Black Luna sambil melotot ke arah Kris yang sedikit menyeringai saat melihat White Luna di balik pelukannya dengan Tao.  
"Mwo? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku tidak bisa berteleportasi?"  
"Kau tidak tahu? Malaikat yang sedang tidak bertugas tidak boleh terlihat oleh orang lain selain oleh target! Kalau sampai terlihat, tidak bisa berteleportasi. Artinya sama saja tidak bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat termasuk…", kata Black Luna sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.  
"Tidak bisa pulang", kata White Luna sambil membulatkan matanya pada Black Luna.  
"Ya, benar. Tapi bisa pulang lagi kalau tugas sudah selesai. Kalau aku yang terlihat, tak ada pilihan lain selain mencabut nyawa targetku secara paksa dengan pisauku"  
"Tapi aku sudah menembaknya. Jadi tugasku sudah selesai. Kenapa tetap tidak bisa pulang?"  
"Pasti akan ada yang merusak hubungan Kris dan Tao. Dan perkiraanku.. Itu ibunya Kris", kata Black Luna sambil menatap Kris dan Tao yang masih berpelukan *Lama amat sih cuman pelukan. Aku juga mau dong di peluk! #plak!"*

**~ TBC ~**

******Akhirny slesai juga. Mian sedikit. Author capek -3-  
Kayakny series ini bakalan sepnjang 6 chapter. Kenapa? Soalny konflik baru di mulai…  
Ini dia balasan review chap kmarin!**

Thanks for: LeeKim, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, SuYeollie, JaeRyeoCloudnia, sparkyu putri, dennis kim, Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O, Jung Hye Min, diyayee, Jin Ki Tao, woo jihye, Han Min, Rio, ayam ayam.

Bnyak yg protes author tulis rated M. Mw aja author kibulin :P  
Bwt author The Paradise, onnie Dini! Akhirny bkin akun juga…. Cpetan ketik ceritany… Ni giliran sma Dhila main lptop :D  
The Paradise tu kkak Dhila… Onnie, avatarny gmbar HunHan kek!

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	13. KrisTao 5

Annyeong haseyo, yeoreobeun…  
Akhirnya lanjut juga KrisTao chap 5 ^^  
Tapi, kok makin sedikit ya reviewnya? :/  
Tahu ga, review itu pembangkit semangat author tahu.  
Padahal dulu pas author pertama kali publish fic, author ga ngarep review.  
Tapi, sekarang author tahu kenapa review itu berarti banget :)  
So, readers author yang tersayang, review ya…. XD  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 5, KrisTao Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Paginya, hari Selasa, Tao terlihat dengan senang membuat sarapan. Kenapa? Mungkin karena Kris semalam menyatakan cinta padanya. Bagaimana tidak senang kalau Tao sudah lama menyukai guru itu.

"Noona, jangan melamun, cepat buat sarapannya. Aku tidak mau terlambat", kata Sehun baru turun dari laintai atas.  
"Kyaaaa…. Oh Sehun, kau membuatku terkejut! Ne, ne…. Sarapannya sedang kubuat! Jangan cerewet lagi", kata Tao jengkel.  
"Hm, wae? Ada yang membuat noona senang? Memang semalam noona dengan Kris seongsaengnim ngapain?", tanya Sehun dengan sedikit menyeringai.  
"E.. Eh? K.. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!", kata Tao dengan wajah yang sudah mulai merah.  
"Heh, noona jangan berbohong. Oh ya, noona sudah bertanya yang soal 'Macam-macam'?", kata Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar, berharap sudah ditanyakan *Author: Dasar maknae otak pervert!; Sehun: #buang author ke Sungai Han*  
"Ah iya, aku lupa! Sudahlah, Sehunnie. Kau saja memberitahu kepadaku. Memang apa artinya?", tanya Tao.  
"Ish, noona ini. Aku juga malas memberitahu pada noona. Sudahlah, mana sarapannya?", kata Sehun dengan wajah dan nada jengkel.  
"Iya, ini. Silahkan makan", kata Tao sambil memberikan sarapan yang ia buat pada Sehun.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Selesai sarapan, Tao dan Sehun bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Sehunnie"  
"Hm?"  
"Tadi aku mengantar koran ke apartemen Luhan jiejie", kata Tao sambil memakai sepatunya.  
"Lalu?"  
"Tampangnya benar-benar acak-acakan, sepertinya kelelahan. Tapi kan kelas kita dan kelasnya tidak melakukan yang terlalu berat. Kira-kira apa ya?"  
"Nan molla"  
"Aku juga heran, kenapa ia jalan dengan langkah pincang begitu. Dan kau tahu, dia lupa membayar biaya koran bulan ini"  
"Noona kenapa membangunkannya? Kan bisa menaruh di depan rumahnya saja"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sudah menaruhnya. Tiba-tiba ia keluar dengan tampang seperti itu. Kau tahu, ia membentakku karena membangunkannya. Yeoja aneh"  
"Apa kau bilang?!"  
"Eh? Ani, ani", kata Tao sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.  
"Ya sudah, ayo cepat. Nanti kita terlambat", kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Tao menuju garasi *Soalnya mereka naik motor*

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sesampainya di sekolah, Tao dan Sehun memasuki kelasnya. Sudah terlihat banyak siswa di sana.

"Tumben banyak yang berangkat pagi", kata Tao.  
"Mwo? Noona tidak tahu? Kris seongsaengnim tidak memberitahu? Jam 7 sudah harus ada di sekolah noona…", kata Sehun sambil menatap Tao tidak percaya.  
"Mwo? Jadi jam masuk bukan jam 8 lagi?"  
"Memang. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah 7, baguslah noona tadi cepat-cepat"  
"Oh, pantas kau tadi cerewet", kata Tao sambil mendahului Sehun masuk kelas.  
"Mwo?"

Saat masuk kelas, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Tao-ah", panggil Baekhyun.  
"Jiejie. Wae?", kata Tao sambil menghadap belakangnya.  
"Kau lihat Chen?"  
"Ani. Kami kan beda jalan", kata Tao sambil menggeleng polos.  
"Padahal katanya jam setengah 7 sudah datang", kata Baekhyun heran.  
"Ah, itu dia", kata Tao sambil melihat ke pintu kelas.

Terlihat Chen masuk dengan tampang kusut dan langkah pincang.

"Kenapa lagi, eoh?", tanya Baekhyun saat Chen sudah duduk di sampingnya.  
"Bukan urusanmu", jawab Chen sambil membenamkan wajahnya di mejanya.  
"Aish, gege kenapa lagi?", desak Tao.  
"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu"  
"Kau kenapa sih? Hei, ceritalah… Kau tahu kita sudah jadi sahabat selama hampir 3 tahun", kata Baekhyun.  
"Aku menabrak orang lagi", jawab Chen.  
"Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya. Lalu?", kata Tao sambil memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Kalau aku ditampar, aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi sekarang lain", kata Chen.  
"Kau diapakan?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Kakiku ditendang", jawab Chen.  
"Mwo? Hahaha…. Kau kenal siapa yeoja itu? Bukannya kau sudah sering menabraknya", kata Baekhyun.  
"Kalian tahu Sohee?", tanya Chen.  
"Murid JYP High School yang terkenal itu? Tentu kenal", jawab Tao.  
"Wajah yeoja itu mirip Sohee", kata Chen.  
"Mwo? Mirip? Jarang-jarang nih", kata Tao sambil tersenyum.  
"Tapi lebih cantik wajah Sohee itu sih", kata Chen.  
"Jadi, maksudmu yeoja yang kau bilang mirip Sohee itu wajahnya lebih mirip namja? Hwahahahahaha….. Lucu sekali, Kim Jongdae. Wahahaha…..", kata Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"Ish, menjengkelkan", kata Chen lalu….

Brak!

"Jiejie!", teriak Tao karena kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun terjatuh karena ditendang Chen.  
"Wahahaha…", tawa Baekhyun *Ngeri amat ketawanya ._.*  
"Masih tidak mau berhenti? Aigo…. Aku tidak yakin akan ada namja yang mau denganmu", kata Chen.  
"Gege, teganya dirimu. Jiejie, tidak sakit?", kata Tao cemas.  
"Wahahaha…. Perutku yang sakit…. Wahahaha…", kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk perutnya *Apa yang lucu coba? -_-*  
"Gege, tolong aku… Baekhyun jiejie tidak mau berhenti tertawa..", kata Tao pada Chen.  
"Bukan urusanku. Lagipula apa yang lucu? Saraf otaknya saja yang rusak", kata Chen dengan wajah datar.  
"Sini aku yang bantu", kata seorang yeoja yang ternyata author dan menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan lakban.  
"Ya! Author sialan! Jangan dibegituin juga kali! Lepas!", kata Tao sambil memukul bahu author.  
"Aww… Dasar cast tak tahu diri! Udah tahu bahuku ini gak tahan kalau dipukul! Pertama gara-gara di suntik jadi bengkak, dipukul sama cowok kenceng banget sampe sepuluh kali, kamu lagi! Mau tanggung jawab?", bentak sang author.  
"Kagak peduli! Lepas lakbannya!", kata Tao.  
"Iya, iya! Nih, aku lepas!", kata author sambil melepas lakban yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun secara paksa.  
"Aww… Appo, author sialan! Tahu begini kagak usah main di fanfic lu!", kata Baekhyun sambil memukul bahu author.  
"Aww… Sakit tahu! Terserah! Awas aja lu berdua, gue bikin fanfic lu pada sad ending nanti", kata sang author sambil berjalan keluar kelas.  
"Ciyus? Mi apa? Eneyan?", kata BaekTao dengan nada mengejek.  
"Alay amat sih kayak si Lay", kata sang author.  
"Apaan lu?", kata seorang yeoja yang ternyata Lay.  
"Eh, lu napa muncul sekarang? Nanti, giliran lu belum ada! SuLay belum ada! Sana lu!", kata sang author sambil mengusir Lay.  
"Chagi, giliran kita belum… Yuk, kita pergi aja", kata seorang namja yang ternyata Suho.  
"Lu sama aja! Hush!", kata author.  
"Chagi, gwaenchana?", kata seorang namja di dekat Baekhyun yang ternyata Chanyeol.  
"Eh, ini juga sama aja! ChanBaek belom! Sana pergi!", kata sang author sambil mendorong Chen keluar kelas.  
"Eh, napa gue? Tuh orangnya", kata Chen sambil masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.  
"Iya, sorry. Keluar!", kata author yang kali ini benar mendorong Chanyeol keluar kelas.  
"Kris ge!", teriak Tao.  
"Mwo? Ada Kris? Belom, giliran lu belum! Hush!", bentak author ke Kris.  
"Eh, lu kok marah-marah? Kan kisahnya gue baru datang ke sekolah. Gimana sih", balas Kris.  
"Eh, iya juga. Ya udah, sono", usir author dan Kris pun berjalan kembali.  
"Chogio, ada yang liat Kai dan Kyungsoo?", tanya seorang yeoja yang ternyata Xiumin.  
"Kai dan Kyungsoo? Oh iya, praktek mereka kan jadi dimajuin jadi 3 minggu. Mereka di ruang guru", kata sang author.  
"Kamshamida", kata Xiumin lalu pergi dari sana.  
"Ne, cheonma. Eh, tunggu dulu! Xiumin! Giliran lu belum! Nanti! ChenMin nanti! Sana!", usir author sambil mengejar Xiumin.  
"Lha? Kan Kai dan Kyungsoo musti kerja. Ya aku jemput. Kok kamu marah sih?", kata Xiumin.  
"Kai dan Kyungsoo masih praktek mengajar! Kamu juga mustinya juga praktek mengajar di SD aku! Mending ikut aku gih!", kata author sambil menarik tangan Xiumin pergi dari sana.  
"Ikut!", kata Kai dan Kyungsoo.  
"Woi, sana! Kalian kan ngajar di sini! Hush! Ayo, onnie.. Kita pergi", kata author sambil mengusir Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu membawa Xiumin pergi dari sana dan akhirnya pergilah semua cast yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana, sarap semua -_-  
"Annyeong haseyo, yeoreobeun… Maafkan kesalahan teknis tadi. Maklum, author lagi sarap gara-gara lagi denger lagu orang sarap", kata Tao sambil menghadap kamera(?)  
"Mwo? Maksud lu kami sarap gitu?!", kata kumpulan para yeoja yang ternyata f(x)  
"Kyaaa…. Ada f(x)! Musti kasih tahu Yeollie nih!", kata Baekhyun.  
"Eh, f(x)? Ya! Luna! Belum giliran lu! Sana! Kalian berempat juga! Bubar!", teriak author yang baru datang dari sekolahnya setelah membawa Xiumin ke sana.  
"Ni yeoja bilang kami sarap! Gimana sih!", omel Krystal.  
"Tahu nih", kata Sulli.  
"Tao-ah, aku sudah bantuin kamu biar dapat si Kris… Tega nian dirimu", kata Luna.  
"Hadir!", kata Kris.  
"Eh, lu! Sana! f(x)! Bubar! Balik ke naskah awal!", kata author yang sudah mulai murka.

Dan akhirnya pergi juga semua cast tidak jelas itu.

Back To Real Story.

Kriiinnnggg…

Dan berbunyilah bel tanda masuk kelas.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Saat jam istirahat setelah pelajaran menari, terlihat Tao sedang berdiri di atap sekolah.

"Tao-ah", panggil White Luna.  
"Wae? Kau masih di sini? Aku sudah pacaran dengan Kris gege. Seharusnya tugasmu sudah selesai kan? Kenapa kau belum pergi juga?", kata Tao dengan tatapan kesal ke White Luna.  
"Itu dia.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Sepertinya, aka nada yang merusak hubunganmu dengan Kris", kata White Luna dengan tatapan maafkan-aku.  
"Kau… Jangan bicara sembarangan! Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Lebih baik kau tidak usah muncul lagi di hadapanku", kata Tao lalu meninggalkan White Luna sendirian di sana.  
"Aish… Menyebalkan! Sudah tidak bisa pulang, target kesal denganku, ige mwoya?!", kata White Luna dengan tatapan kesal.

One call, one call.

"Yeoboseyo? Kenapa Lunnie?", kata White Luna.  
_"Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Tapi ini ada yang lebih gawat dibanding itu"_, kata Black Luna dengan nada ketakutan.  
"Gawat apa? Biar kutebak, kau kehilangan pisaumu lagi?", kata White Luna asbak.  
_"Bukan waktunya bercanda! Ini benar-benar gawat!"_, kata Black Luna frustasi.  
"Kalau begitu apa dong?", tanya White Luna.  
_"Myungsoo….. Dia kabur dari penjara! Bukan White Myungsoo! Black Myungsoo!"  
_"M.. Mwo? Myungsoo? Ini gawat? Dilihat dari matanya aku tahu dia punya kekuatan seperti malaikat! Melebihi malahan! Ini gawat! Sekarang semua penduduk di sana sudah tahu keberadaannya?", kata White Luna dengan nada terkejut.

Semua orang di surga dan neraka pasti tahu Black Myungsoo. Orang yang meninggal langsung dimasukan ke pusat penjara di neraka. Bisa dilihat dari matanya, dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat melebihi Luna yang notabane memiliki kekuatan terkuat diantara semua malaikat. Ini bisa gawat! Myungsoo pasti melakukan sesuatu yang gawat!

_"Black Myungsoo tidak ditemukan di neraka maupun surga. Perwakilan neraka dan surga juga sudah melakukan rapat dadakan. Black Myungsoo pasti di bumi!"_, kata Black Luna.  
"Ini benar-benar gawat! Aku harus mencarinya!", kata White Luna.  
_"Pabbo! Kau tidak bisa berteleportasi! Tugasmu sekarang juga harus menjaga Tao, takut jika Myungsoo melakukan sesuatu padanya"_  
"Arasseo.. Aku akan menjaganya sekarang. Terima kasih, Lunnie"

PIK

"Aish, ini gawat..", gumam White Luna.

Sedangkan di surga, terlihat White Myungsoo merenung di ruang kerjanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sisi buruknya kabur dari penjara dan itu gawat!

Tok tok tok

"Masuk", kata Myungsoo datar.

Cklek

"Oh, kau Sungjong. Ada masalah apa?", kata Myungsoo sambil berusaha tersenyum.  
"Ini, aku hanya mau memberikan laporan. Soal sisi burukmu…..", kata Sungjong sambil menyerahkan berlembar-lembar kertas.  
"Kumohon jangan bahas soal itu. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya", kata Myungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.  
"Aku kemarin menjenguknya. Dan… Saat aku berjalan ke tempat selnya, aku lihat ia menghancurkan selnya entah bagaimana caranya karena di penjara tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan. Saat ia keluar, semua penjaga di serangnya, tapi ia tidak menyerangku. Sungguh…", kata Sungjong sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
"Tidak menyerangmu? Mungkin kalau aku yang menjenguknya ia akan menyerang sisi baiknya sendiri. Aku tidak percaya", kata Myungsoo dengan nada frustasi.  
"Maafkan aku", kata Sungjong.  
"Tidak usah minta maaf, kau tidak salah. Keluar, sekarang", kata Myungsoo mengusir Sungjong.

Sungjong menunduk 90 derajat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Blam

Terlihat Sungjong berdiri membelakangi pintu itu.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus ke bumi", kata Sungjong lalu berteleportasi entah ke mana.

Sedangkan di bumi, SM High School, terlihat White Luna terus mengikuti Tao. Sedangkan Tao terus berjalan dengan cepat karena kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku!", bentak Tao.

Untung mereka berada di koridor yang tempatnya lumayan sepi, jika tidak, mungkin Tao akan jadi pusat perhatian.

"Dengarkan aku! Tawanan di neraka kabur dari penjara dan kemungkinan ia bisa ada di bumi. Aku harus menjagamu karena aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Jangan anggap remeh orang itu. Jadi biarkan aku tetap disampingmu", kata White Luna dengan tampang serius.  
"Terserahlah", kata Tao lalu berjalan mendahului White Luna.  
"Kalau terserah berarti boleh ya?", kata White Luna sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikuti Tao.

**~ Black & White Luna ~**

****

Saat Tao kerja, tetap saja White Luna berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Tao-ah, hati-hati", kata White Luna agak kencang tapi tidak dihiraukan Tao.

Tok tok

"Masuk saja", kata Tao.

Cklek

Masuklah seorang yeoja berwajah cantik.

"Ah, Sunny-ssi. Kenapa Sunny-ssi masih di sini? Bukannya semua guru harusnya pulang?", kata Tao formal.  
"Ah, kebetulan ada yang masih aku kerjakan di sini. Ah, Liyin harus pulang sekarang. Ibunya sudah menjemput", kata Sunny.  
"Zhang Liyin, yang bernama Zhang Liyin harap ke sini", kata Tao kepada muridnya.  
"Ne, saya", kata seorang yeoja yang berwajah dewasa dan cantik.  
"Ibumu sudah menjemput. Kau boleh pulang", kata Tao.  
"Jinjja? Yeay…", kata Liyin sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil ranselnya kemudian pulang.  
"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Dan Tao, berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi'.. Panggil onnie saja", kata Sunny.  
"Ah, aku… Sepertinya tidak bisa", kata Tao sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"Hm, terserahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong..", kata Sunny lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.  
"Keurae, semua boleh pulang. Jangan lupa gerakan yang seongsaeng ajarkan hari ini, ne?", kata Tao sambil tersenyum lembut pada murid-muridnya.  
"Yeaaayyyyy….", kata semua murid kemudian mengambil ranselnya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu sehingga hanya ada Tao dan White Luna di sana.

Tok tok

"Masuk", kata Tao.

Cklek

"K.. Kris ge. Kenapa gege ada di sini?", kata Tao terkejut melihat Kris yang datang.  
"Wae? Aku tidak boleh menjemput yeojachiguku sendiri?", kata Kris sedikit menggoda Tao.  
"Terserahlah. Tapi, hari ini aku harus belajar dengan Ara seongsaengnim, tadi aku melewatkan pelajaran kewarnegaraan", kata Tao dengan nada sedikit menyesal.  
"Arasseo. Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau", kata Kris.  
"J.. Jeongmal? Tapi kalau Ara seongsaengnim melihat gege bagaimana?", kata Tao.  
"Hm, tidak apa-apa juga kan? Sudahlah, cepat kita pergi dari sini. Halo, Luna", kata Kris sambil menyapa White Luna dibelakang Tao.  
"M.. Mwo? Kau masih bisa melihatku?", kata White Luna terkejut.  
"Kau tidak tahu? Aku bisa melihat malaikat sisi baik maupun jahat dari malaikat yang mendatangiku", kata Kris sedikit menyeringai.  
"Gege juga ada?", kata Tao terkejut.  
"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'Juga ada', Huang Zi Tao? Kau kira aku benda apa?", kata White Luna.  
"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita pergi, Tao-ah. Luna, mana sisi jahatmu itu?", kata Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Tao.  
"Ini belum malam, Wu Yi Fan. Dan jangan ajak aku bicara. Ajak bicara yeojachigumu itu. Kasihan dia. Anggap aku tidak ada, ne?", kata White Luna agak jengkel.  
"Arasseo", kata Kris.

** ~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Malamnya di kediaman Kris, terlihat Kris sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Tentu, ini sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST. Sebenarnya ia juga heran, Black Luna sama sekali tidak mendatanginya. Ia pikir tugasnya Black Luna sudah selesai. So, for what think about her? Tanpa Kris sadari, ada seorang namja yang terus menatapnya.

"Wu Yi Fan, kena kau"

**~ TBC ~**

******Ige mwoya?! Gaje abis!  
Mian telat update :'*  
Author dpet larangan keras main lptop terus. Maklum, author minimal suka main 3 jam lebih klo ga ada kerjaan -_-  
Ada yg review Do You Love Me Or Not, dia bilang author udh SMP! XD  
Chigu, author bilang klo nnti author SMP koq… Author masih klas 6 SD :)  
The Story In EXO Kingdom kyakny di hapus FFn.. ;A;  
Pdhal author seminggu ngetik tu trus lo _  
Mian author ga bisa bles review. Bnyak readers setia author telat atw ga review ;A;  
Sedih bnget coz author skarang tmbah sensitive.  
Nginget klo readers author berkurang bisa bkin author nngis lo… Jjur :(**

Thanks for: SuYeollie, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, .79, sparkyu putri, Hyegun EXOtics, woo jihye, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Miss Kui Jeong-sshi, LeeKim, yuliafebry, Han Min, Rio, ayam ayam, kyeoptaegyo, Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun, diyayee, dennis kim.

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	14. KrisTao 6-Finish

Annyeong haseyo, readers…  
Pertama-tama author mau bilang kalau, VOTE TERUS EXO-K DI MAMA!  
Vote terus EXO-K tiap hari. Author cuman mau EXO-K ga kalah dari EXO-M yang menang pernghargaan.  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 6, KrisTao Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Paginya di kediaman Tao, terlihat ia sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Ia terlihat tidak berselera makan, beda dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya, Tao merasa ada firasat buruk.

"Kenapa, noona? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat", kata Sehun.  
"Ne, Tao. Kau kenapa?", tanya White Luna yang tentu tidak didengar Sehun.  
"Nan gwaenchana. Aku hanya tidak lapar", kata Tao sambil menyantap sarapannya.  
"Makanlah walaupun sedikit, noona. Aku tahu noona gampang pingsan", kata Sehun.  
"Mwo? Gampang pingsan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?", kata White Luna.  
"Sudahlah, aku sudah selesai sarapannya aku tidak selera sarapan. Ayo kita berangkat", kata Tao.  
"Arasseo, tapi cuci piring dulu!", kata Sehun mengingatkan Tao.  
"Memang ini jam berapa?", tanya Tao.  
"Masih jam 6", kata Sehun.  
"Kau bangun jam berapa?", tanya Tao.  
"Jam 5. Dan noona bangun untuk mengantar koran jam 4", kata Sehun.  
"Kalau begitu kau yang cuci piring", kata Tao.  
"Kenapa aku?", kata Sehun sambil membulatkan matanya.  
"Kau atau aku ambil motormu", ancam Tao sambil menatap Sehun dengan deathglare super menyeramkan miliknya.  
"Aish, noona ini! Ne, aku yang cuci piring!", kata Sehun dengan nada dan wajah kesal.  
"Itu baru adik sepupuku!", kata Tao sambil tersenyum senang.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Di sekolah terlihat Tao sedang duduk di bangkunya. Ia sedang membaca buku catatannya tentang menyanyi yang didiktekan Kyungsoo dulu.

"Annyeong, Tao-ah…", kata seorang yeoja yang ternyata Baekhyun.  
"Jiejie.. Tumben cepat", kata Tao.  
"Aku naik mobil tadi", kata Baekhyun dengan bangga.  
"Jiejie, bis dan mobil tidak sama..", kata Tao.  
"Bukan naik bis, Huang Zi Tao! Mobil sungguhan!", kata Baekhyun kesal.  
"Mobil? Panti asuhan jiejie punya mobil?", tanya Tao.  
"Ani, saat mau jalan ke halte bis aku bertemu dengan donatur panti asuhanku", kata Baekhyun.  
"Donatur yang namanya Park Chanyeol itu? Tapi kan dia…", kata Tao terputus.  
"Yang mengemudi mungkin temannya. Chanyeol-ssi duduk di sampingnya", kata Baekhyun.  
"Arasseo.. Ah, itu Chen gege", kata Tao.  
"Kim Jongdae!", panggil Baekhyun.  
"Apa?!", balas Chen ketus sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.  
"Kok jutek gitu si, ge?", tanya Tao.  
"Tanya sama authornya aja. Aku lupa dialog", kata Chen.  
"CUT! CUT! Ige mwoya?! Bawa-bawa aku lagi! Nih, hapalin nih naskah! Udah, istirahat buat semua! Tunggu si suara cempreng ini selesai ngapal!", kata sang sutradara a.k.a author stress.

Back To Story.

"Kok jutek gitu sih, ge?", tanya Tao.  
"Aku nabrak orang lagi", kata Chen.  
"Terus? Gue musti koprol sambil bilang wow gitu?", kata Baekhyun.  
"CUT! Eh, Byun Baekhyun! Napa lu jadi korban iklan Kartu AS sih? Orang ikutin dialog di naskah!", kata author stress.  
"Habis keingetan Yeollie", kata Baekhyun.  
"Urusannya apa?", tanya author.  
"Kalo dia minta NC-an ya aku jawab gitu…", kata Baekhyun.  
"Kyaaa… Jiejie kok ga hamil?", kata Tao.  
"Ya! Aku ini namja! Aku jadi yeoja di suruh sama ni author!", bentak Baekhyun.  
"Terserah deh! Ulangin!", kata author.

Back To Story.

"Aku nabrak orang lagi", kata Chen.  
"Terus? Masalahnya di mana? Itu kan kebiasaanmu", kata Baekhyun.  
"Aku kenalan sama tu yeoja", kata Chen dengan wajah kesal.  
"Wow! Terus, terus?", kata Tao penasaran.  
"Dia menjitak kepalaku dengan sangat keras, menampar pipiku kiri kanan dengan keras, menendang kakiku berulang kali, meninju perut dan rahangku, dan menyandung kakiku hingga aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya", kata Chen.  
"Yeoja itu… Mengerikan. Seperti Tao saat mau dilecehkan saja", kata Baekhyun.  
"Ya! Lalu dia bilang apa?", tanya Tao.  
"Dia bilang, 'Kalau kau berani bilang seperti itu lagi, aku tak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi!'. Dia bilang begitu", kata Chen.  
"Memang kenapa sih?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Noona!", panggil Sehun.  
"Apa, Sehunnie?", tanya Tao.  
"Aku lupa mengembalikan kamus Korea-Inggris Kris seongsaengnim, buku rumus matematika Ara seongsaengnim, dan buku panduan menari dengan benar Kai seongsaengnim! Aku pinjamnya minggu lalu! Eotteokhae?", kata Sehun sambil memeluk Tao.  
"Ya! Jangan peluk aku! Kalau begitu mana bukunya?", tanya Tao sambil melepas paksa pelukan Sehun.  
"Di rumah. Aku juga meminjam buku not musik milik Kyungsoo seongsaengnim, kamus biologi Heechul seongsaengnim, buku sejarah Onew seongsaengnim, juga buku paket kewarnegaraan milik Yuri seongsaengnim. Banyak kan? Minggu lalu aku juga berjanji akan mengembalikannya hari ini! Eotteokhae?", kata Sehun.  
"Semua itu? Ketinggalan di rumah? Rumah siapa? Jangan bilang rumahmu!", kata Tao sambil menatap horor Sehun.  
"Ani, ketinggalan di rumah noona", jawab Sehun.  
"Istirahat nanti aku pulang ke rumah!", kata Tao.  
"Mwo? Jauh noona.. Noona naik apa ke sana?", kata Sehun.  
"Aku naik motormu!", jawab Tao.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Saat istirahat, Tao berjalan ke tempat parkiran sekolahnya. Di belakangnya terdapat White Luna yang selalu setia mengikutinya.

"Tao, kau yakin mau naik motor?", tanya White Luna.  
"Tentu saja! Aku pernah pergi naik motor Sehun ke supermarket yang jauh dari sini", kata Tao sambil duduk di motor milik Sehun.  
"Terus aku bagaimana?", tanya White Luna.  
"Kau mengikutiku tadi naik apa?", tanya Tao sambil menatap White Luna.  
"Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengikutimu"  
"Kau bilang tidak bisa berteleportasikan? Kenapa tidak terbang saja tadi?"  
"Kau kira aku mau terbang seperti Tinkerbell, Peterpan, dan Wendy yang terbang dengan bahagia dan autis itu? Aku tidak akan pernah mau terbang", kata White Luna dengan wajah jengkel.  
"Kau duduk di belakangku! Sekarang! Istirahat ditambah setengah jam lagi. Jadi istirahat 1 jam. Aku akan ngebut! Pegangan ya!"  
"Ne!"

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Tao dan White Luna sudah sampai di rumah Tao.

"Kau gila, Huang Zi Tao"  
"Memang kenapa? Sudah kubilang aku akan ngebut! Jadi jangan protes"  
"Kau berbakat jadi pembalap. Kenapa tidak balapan saja seperti anak-anak di dunia gelap itu?"  
"Aku anak yang sangaaatt… Baik-baik. Arasseo?"  
"Terserahlah.. Sekarang lebih baik kau ambil bukunya!"  
"Sudah, Luna. Ini", kata Tao sambil menunjukan setumpuk buku.  
"Kapan kau ambil?"  
"Kita sudah daritadi sampai di kamar tamu. Kita pergi lagi"  
"Ya sudah"

One call, one call.

"Yeoboseyo? Kenapa, Lunnie? Ada tanda-tanda dari Black Myungsoo?", kata White Luna.  
_"Belum.. Aku mau mengeceknya tadi malam sekaligus mengawasi Kris. Tapi aku tidak bisa berteleportasi ke sana! Kalau ke tempat lain bisa.."_, kata Black Luna dengan nada khawatir.  
"Mwo? Kalau tidak bisa, cek saja di layar kamarmu"  
_"Kau tahu, mendeteksi Black Myungsoo itu susah! Aku juga tidak bisa melihat Kris lewat layar ini… Tidak mungkin rusak! Melihatmu saja bisa"_  
"Ya sudah… Aku akan berjaga-jaga di sini", kata White Luna.  
_"Arasseo.. Kau jaga Tao baik-baik. Aku punya firasat buruk"  
_"Ne"

PIK

"Hei! Cepat naik! Istirahat sisa setengah jam lagi!", tegur Tao.  
"Ne, changkaman!", kata White Luna langsung duduk di belakang Tao kemudian motor itu melaju cepat.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sesampainya di kelas, Tao langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Tao-ah, kenapa kau bawa tas lagi?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Sehun ketinggalan buku dan itu banyak. Bukunya juga tebal semua. Aku tidak bisa membawanya sambil naik motor. Jadi aku bawa tas lagi", jelas Tao.  
"Sehun ada di atap sekolah.. Ah! Itu orangnya!", kata Chen.  
"Noona! Bukunya sudah semua kan?", kata Sehun.  
"Sudah, Sehunnie. Coba kau cek"  
"Hm… Yup! Pas! Sekarang noona yang antarkan"  
"Mwo? Kenapa aku?", kata Tao sambil membulatkan matanya.  
"Aku malas ke ruang mencekam itu. Lebih baik noona saja. Kan noona sudah terbiasa"  
"Aish… Baiklah.. Aku pergi lagi.."

Tao pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang guru.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?", tanya Chen.  
"Aku ada janji dengan Luhan noona. Bye!", kata Sehun sambil keluar kelas.  
"Dasar evil", gumam Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Tao membagikan buku tersebut kepada pemiliknya sehingga hanya tertinggal milik Kris yang ia belum berikan.

"Seongsaengnim, ini buku milik Sehun", kata Tao sambil memberikan kamus Korea-Inggris milik Kris.  
"Hm. Taruh di meja", kata Kris dingin.  
"Ah, sekaligus aku mau memberikan tugas yang seongsaengnim berikan dua hari yang lalu. Aku baru selesai mengerjakannya"  
"Baru selesai? Kenapa tidak kau kumpulkan kemarin?", kata Kris dingin sambil menatap Tao.  
"Mwo? Seongsaeng bilang kumpulkan hari Rabu. Ini hari Rabu, jadi sudah kukumpulkan"  
"Siapa bilang hari Rabu? Seharusnya hari Selasa", kata Kris tetap dengan nada dingin dan tetap menatap Tao dengan pandangan kesal dan meremehkan.  
"Aku jelas-jelas dengar kata seongsaengnim hari Rabu. Dan bahkan seongsaengnim memberikan 1.000 soal! Bagaimana aku mau mengumpulkannya dalam waktu 1 hari? Aku juga punya kehidupan pribadi!", kata Tao emosi.  
"Aku tidak terima lagi kalau kau mengumpulkannya hari ini. Ambil saja lagi"  
"Aku rela tidak tidur semalaman selama dua hari demi mengerjakan soal ini agar tepat waktu. Dan seongsaeng dengan seenaknya bilang 'Tidak terima'? Aku tetap memaksa, seongsaeng ambil kertas ini", kata Tao dengan nada dingin.  
"Kau berani melawan gurumu?", kata Kris dengan wajah kesal.  
"Setidaknya, aku berani melawan guru yang tidak menghargai jerih payah muridnya. Bagiku itu tidak berperikemanusiaan. Aku pergi", kata Tao langsung keluar ruang guru.

White Luna menatap Kris heran juga terkejut lalu berlari mengikuti Tao keluar ruang guru. Kris pun juga menatap kepergian White Luna dengan seringaian yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tao-ah!", teriak White Luna tapi dianggap angin lalu oleh Tao.  
"Huang Zi Tao! Dengarkan aku!", kata White Luna sambil memegang bahu Tao yang membelakanginya.  
"Aku harus mendengarkan apa lagi?! Kau lihat sendiri kan dia?!", bentak Tao dengan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Beruntunglah mereka masih di luar kelas saat bel kelas sudah berbunyi *Tapi gurunya belum masuk. Author kasih waktu gurunya untuk beristirahat*

"Dia bukan Kris", kata White Luna.  
"Jelas-jelas itu Kris gege!"  
"Dengarkan aku! Kau tidak lihat matanya?"  
"Aku lihat"  
"Aku melihatnya juga, tapi mungkin kau tidak tahu. Matanya berwarna merah saat kulihat"  
"Mwo?"  
"Hanya penduduk neraka yang punya mata merah seperti itu. Tapi itu pun saat penduduk neraka marah, mata mereka langsung berubah menjadi merah. Dan hanya Black Myungsoo yang punya mata merah permanent seperti itu. Sepertinya Kris di bawah kendali Black Myungsoo. Itu sebabnya orang yang mengawasiku alias kembaranku tidak bisa mengawasi Kris malam itu"  
"Lalu? Maksudmu?"  
"Intinya, orang itu bukan Kris yang asli. Aku harus memberitahu Luna sekarang"

Klik

_"Yeoboseyo?"  
_"Lunnie, aku tahu dimana Black Myungsoo"  
_"Ciyus? Enelan? Mi apa?"  
"Eh, eh! Cut, cut! Onnie! Bersyukur kek bisa kujadiin cast! Kerja yang bener! Kok jadi OOC banget?"  
"Kan katanya tokohku di sini agak-agak OOC. Nih udah aku OOC"  
"Woi, ini saat genting nih! Fic gue nunggak lu bikin nunggak terus? Yang bener!"  
"Iya, iya…"_

Back To Story.

"Lunnie, aku tahu di mana Black Myungsoo"  
_"Mwo? Terus di mana dia?"  
_"Kurasa ia ada di dekat Kris, Kris juga sepertinya ada di bawah kendali Black Myungsoo"  
_"Mengendalikan… Kris? Namja itu berani mengambil targetku? Tak bisa kumaafkan! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!"  
_"Hei, jangan gila! Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu jam segini! Aish, dimatikannya lagi. Tao.."

Saat White Luna melihat ke sebelahnya, Tao tidak ada.

"Ke mana si Tao? Aish, aku lihat kelasnya saja", kata White Luna lalu berlari menuju kelas Tao.

Dan ternyata tidak ada. White Luna pun mencari ke ruang musik dan benar saja. Tao di sana sedang menyanyi suatu lagu.

"Hei"  
"Kyaaaa….", teriak White Luna karena terkejut.  
"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, Luna"  
"Lunnie! Kau mengejutkanku!", tegut White Luna pada seorang yeoja yang ternyata Black Luna.  
"Biar. Mana Kris?", tanya Black Luna.  
"Cari di ruang guru", kata White Luna.  
"Kau jaga saja Tao di sana. Aku akan ke ruang guru", kata Black Luna hendak pergi tapi di tahan White Luna.  
"Tunggu dulu… Ada yang mau kutanyakan. Saat kau bilang orang yang harus Kris cintai itu Tao, kenapa Kris pingsan?", tanya White Luna.  
"Oh c'mon… Kris itu tipe guru yang tidak mau macam-macam dengan muridnya. Apalagi dua orang yang kutawari jelas ia tidak mau. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Tao"  
"Lalu kenapa keesokan harinya Kris bisa begitu pada Tao?"  
"Hehe. Aku mantari ia agar bisa mencintai Tao dan bingo! Berhasil!", kata Black Luna dengan wajah yang sangat senang.  
"Mengerikan. Kenapa kau tidak mantrai saja White Myungsoo agar tidak begitu lagi denganmu?"  
"Hei, kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah mencobanya? Tidak mempan!"  
"Ya sudah, katanya mau mencari Kris..", kata White Luna mengingatkan.  
"OK, jaljayo! Aku pergi dulu", kata Black Luna lalu pergi sambil berlari.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sorenya saat Tao bekerja, ia hampir tidak konsentrasi. Lihat saja, saat ia melawan muridnya, ia yang kena serang muridnya sehingga mimisan.

"S.. Seongsaengnim.. M… Mianhae…", kata murid itu terkejut.  
"Gwaenchana, Gaeun-ah… Seongsaeng tidak apa-apa", kata Tao sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya secara paksa.  
"J.. Jeongmal? J.. Jeongmal mianhae..", kata murid yang bernama Gaeun itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Sudah seongsaeng bilang tidak apa-apa… Baiklah.. Kalian semua boleh pulang. Sampai jumpa besok", kata Tao sambil tersenyum ke semua muridnya.  
"Horeee…", kata mereka semua lalu mengambil ransel milik masing-masing dan pulang.

_Nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo.  
Heureuji motage tto saljjak useo.  
Naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji.  
Oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro.  
Hanbeondo motaetdeon mal.  
Ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal.  
Naneunyo oppaga joheungeol.  
Eotteokhae  
_  
PIK

"Yeoboseyo? Kenapa, eomma?", kata Tao dengan wajah senang.  
_"Eomma hanya mau bilang kalau eomma baru bisa pulang 3 minggu lagi. Maafkan eomma, ne? Nenekmu tidak ada yang jaga kalau eomma pulang"  
_"Ah, gwaenchana… Aku bisa mengurus rumah kok… Eomma senang-senang saja di sana. Ne.. Sudah dulu ya…"

PIK

Tao menatap layar ponselnya nanar. Sebenarnya ia merindukan sosok eomma-nya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kalau eomma tidak bisa pulang?", gumam Tao.

_Nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo.  
Heureuji motage tto saljjak useo.  
Naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji.  
Oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro.  
Hanbeondo motaetdeon mal.  
Ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal.  
Naneunyo oppaga joheungeol.  
Eotteokhae  
_  
"Sehunnie? Untuk apa ia menelpon? Yeoboseyo?", kata Tao saat mengangkat telponnya.  
_"Noona! Noona sudah dengar pengumuman?"_, kata Sehun heboh.  
"Ani", kata Tao dengan nada innocent.

One call, one call.

"Yeoboseyo? Wae, Lunnie?", tanya White Luna.  
_"Ini gawat! Kris yang dikendalikan Black Myungsoo.."  
_"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

_"Kris seongsaengnim mau pindah ke Kanada!"_, kata Sehun yang membuat Tao terkejut.  
"M.. Mwo? Ke.. Kanada?", kata Tao dengan pelan.

"Ke Kanada?! Untuk apa? Sekarang kau di mana?", kata White Luna terkejut.  
_"Aku sedang bersama Kris. Ia sedang di rumah, sedang mengemaskan barang-barangnya untuk ke Kanada"_, kata Black Luna.  
"Eotteokhae… Tidak terbayang jauhnya jika aku tidak bisa berteleportasi", kata White Luna.  
_"Aku baru bisa menggunakan kekuatanku 1 jam lagi. Aku akan menahan Kris agar tidak pergi. Sudah dulu!"_, kata Black Luna lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.  
"Tao-ah!", panggil White Luna saat ia melihat Tao keluar dari ruangan itu setelah ganti baju.  
"Aish! Menyusahkan saja", gumam White Luna lalu berlari mengikuti Tao.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sesampainya di rumah Kris, tanpa basa-basi lagi Tao langsung membuka paksa pintu rumah Kris dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Gege!", panggil Tao saat malihat Kris mengemasi bajunya.  
"Oh, kau. Kenapa kau masuk ke sini tanpa permisi?", kata Kris dingin.  
"Gege, tatap aku!", kata Tao sambil memegang kedua bahu Kris sehingga mereka bertatapan.

Black Luna dan White Luna sudah sedikit lega saat melihat mata Kris yang tadi merah menjadi cokelat kembali.

"Tao-ah", panggil Kris.  
"Ne.. Ini aku, ge..", kata Tao seraya tersenyum senang.  
"Tao, apa yang.. Arrgghhhh", kata Kris lalu terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya.  
"Gege!", kata Tao panik sambil menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kris.

Kris dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan dari kepalanya dan menatap Tao dengan matanya yang kembali berwarna merah darah.

"Gege", kata Tao pelan.

Dengan cepat Kris atau bisa dibilang sekarang adalah Black Myungsoo, mengeluarkan sinar merah dari tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada Tao.

"Tao!", teriak White Luna saat melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

Black Luna menatap jam dinding di kamar Kris yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam, berarti ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Black Luan yang sudha daritadi emosi, dengan cepat mengeluarkan sinar merah dari tangannya dan melemparkannya kepada Kris.

"Kau.. Kalau bisa jangan memakai tubuh orang lain! Tunjukan dirimu sebenarnya, Black Myungsoo!", teriak Black Luna.

Dengan sedikit menyeringai, Black Myungsoo pun keluar dari tubuh Kris sehingga Kris pingsan.

"Sudah kukabulkan, Luna Park. Aku sudah menunjukan sosokku yang sebenarnya. Sekarang kau mau apa?", kata Black Myungsoo dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari penjara?", kata White Luna.  
"Kenapa? Haruskah kau tahu? Ini semua karena ibu namja ini", kata Black Myungsoo.  
"Ibu… Kris?", kata Black Luna terkejut.  
"Ne. Ia seperti memanggilku untuk membantunya. Dan saat aku mendatanginya, ia bilang ia minta anaknya kembali. Dan aku hampir berhasil jika tidak didatangi oleh yeoja sialan itu", kata Black Myungsoo sambil menatap Tao yang pingsan.  
"Tutup mulutmu! Lalu, kau mengabulkannya? Kenapa?", kata White Luna.  
"Kau tahu, aku bisa keluar karena ada yang mengharapkan aku keluar dan tak ada satu pun penduduk neraka dan surga yang mengharapkannya", kata Black Myungsoo.  
"Kau takkan bisa berhasil, Kim Myungsoo", kata Black Luna dengan nada menantang.  
"Oh ya? Let's see", kata Black Myungsoo dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Ia pun mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dari tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Black Luna sehingga Black Luna pingsan seketika.

"Lunnie!", teriak White Luna karena melihat Black Luna yang pingsan.  
"Cukup sampai di situ, oppa!"  
"Hah? S… Sungjong", kata White Luna terkejut melihat Sungjong datang.  
"Oppa, kenapa oppa bisa di sini dan menyakiti mereka? Oppa ikut aku, kita pulang", kata Sungjong sambil mendekat kepada Black Myungsoo.  
"Apa hakmu bicara begitu?", kata Black Myungsoo.  
"Oppa, kumohon.. Aku janji akan lebih sering mengunjungi oppa kalau oppa mau pulang", kata Sungjong dengan nada sedih dan air mata yang hendak keluar dari matanya.  
"Kau kira hanya karena itu aku mau pulang? Aku mau bebas! Bukan dikekang seperti itu!"  
"Karena itu oppa harus pulang.. Kalau oppa mau bebas oppa harus pulang. Kumohon… Hiks.. Kumohon..", kata Sungjong sambil menunduk dan memegang tangan Black Myungsoo.  
"Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku, eoh?", kata Black Myungsoo.  
"Oppa tidak ingat aku semasa kita hidup dulu? Aku adik kelas oppa semasa oppa masih SMA", kata Sungjong sambil menatap Black Myungsoo.  
"Aku… Tidak ingat sama sekali", kata Black Myungsoo sambil terus menatap Sungjong bingung.  
"Oppa sama sekali tidak ingat aku?", kata Sungjong dengan nada sedikit kecewa.  
"Ani", kata Black Myungsoo.

Chu~

White Luna hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan karena pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sungjong mencium Black Myungsoo di bibir! Oh My God! Dan karena kau-tahu-kan-apa-yang-kumaksud, White Luna langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Sungjong dan Black Myungsoo yang sedang berciuman. Di sela-sela ciuman tersebut, Black Myungsoo mendapat beberapa memorinya dengan Sungjong. Sekarang ia ingat Sungjong, Sungjong adalah YEOJACHIGU-NYA DULU! Oh, pantas saja Sungjong sedih saat Black Myungsoo tidak ingat dengannya. Sungjong pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Black Myungsoo intens.

"Jongie", panggil Black Myungsoo.

Sungjong tersenyum senang, ternyata Black Myungsoo sudah ingat. Apalagi 'Jongie' adalah panggilan sayang untuk Sungjong dari Myungsoo.

"Ne..", kata Sungjong sambil memeluk Black Myungsoo.  
"Ehem", kata White Luna.  
"Mwo?", kata Black Myungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Sungjong dan menatap White Luna kesal.  
"Bukannya aku mau mengganggu tapi…. Masalahnya bagaimana ini? Ha?", kata White Luna frustasi.  
"Tunggu saja mereka bangun. Aku yang akan mengurus ibu Kris. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, ne? Kau baru bisa pulang besok. Bye..", kata Black Myungsoo lalu menghilang entah kemana.  
"Terus aku ngapain di sini?", kata White Luna.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu, dan sekarang Tao sedang berada di sebuah café di dekat SM High School. Kebetulan hari Minggu, jadi ia bebas ke mana saja.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?", tanya seorang yeoja kepada Tao.  
"Tidak lama ini, Wu-sshi", kata Tao takut-takut.

Wu Jessica. Iya, yeoja itu adalah ibu Kris yang setelah dengar dari Black Myungsoo kalau ia tidak mau melaksanakan maunya langsung datang ke Korea.

"Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai?", tanya ibu Kris.  
"Ne", jawab Tao yang kali ini berani menatap ibunya Kris.  
"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, aku menyerah. Putraku kuserahkan kepadamu. Jaga ia baik-baik, ne?", kata ibu Kris langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi dari café tersebut.

Di luar tampak ibu Kris masuk ke sebuah mobil dan duduk di samping pengemudi yaitu adiknya Kris.

"Ibu merestui yeoja itu?", tanya yeoja itu.  
"Krystal, ibu tidak bisa menolaknya", kata ibu Kris.

Wu Krystal, itulah nama adiknya Kris.

"Annyeong haseyo…. Sekarang aku masuk lagi di fic gaje ini! Akhirnya aku cast! Yuhuu!", kata Krystal sambil menghadap ke kamera(?)  
"Cut, cut! Ya! Kalau mau tetep jadi cast acting yang bener! Ulang!", kata sang author.  
"Kagak usah! Udah habis ni. Jaljayo, yeoreobeun! Review ya…", kata Krystal sambil melambai-lambai di depan kamera.  
"Hancur fic gue", kata sang author sambil nangis darah.

**~ END ~**

NEXT CHAP: ChanBaek.

******Hyaa…. Puas dah? Nih, dah tamat! #digetok.  
Mian author ga bisa bles review…  
Author liat reviewny makin sdikit.  
Ke mana smw readers author? Ngilang ke mana klian?  
Susah amat sih. Kalau responny bnyak author smngat lnjut.  
Klo dkit, jngan salahkan author klo author telat update.**

THANKS FOR: Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, woo jihye, dennis kim, yuliafebry, , JaeRyeoCloudnia, Kan Rin Min, sparkyu putri, Rio, kikihanni, yookyoong, Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun, CrayonThat XX, rha0108, ayam ayam

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	15. ChanBaek 1

Annyeong haseyo, readers-deul…  
Mian author telat update… Author itu lgi kelelahan n' jdi abnormal untuk saat ini.. Lptop juga kmaren rusak… So author ga bisa ngetik…  
Saat ni… Ya agak mendingan lah… Ya sudah…  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 1, ChanBaek Series (Destiny)

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Kriiinngggg

Berbunyilah sebuah jam weker di suatu tempat di Seoul. Sang pemilik jam weker itu pun langsung mematikan jam itu dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan di sepanjang jalan di tempat itu.

"Pagi, Baekhyun…", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Pagi juga, ahjumma", kata yeoja yang di panggil Baekhyun tadi sambil membungkukan badannya.  
"Ayo, kau harus cepat mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Kau harus bergabung dengan anak yang lain", kata yeoja itu.  
"Ne..", jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

_Byun Baekhyun._

Yeoja yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Marga dan namanya diberikan oleh sang pemilik panti asuhan. Anak paling tua di panti asuhan dan sekaligus menjadi pengurus juga. Sekolah di SM High School.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun langsung bergabung dengan anak yang lain untuk sarapan.

"Onnie, hari ini sudah awal bulan. Pasti donator itu datang ke sini. Jadi, onnie saja yang melayani orang itu. Eomma nanti mau pergi", kata seorang yeoja kepada Baekhyun.  
"Mwo? Aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Pengurusnya siapa di sini?"  
"Baiklah.. Aku kalah darimu, Sulli. Puas?"  
"Haha", tawa yeoja yang bernama Sulli itu sambil kembali sarapan.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal lalu langsung menyantap sarapannya.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang Baekhyun ada di halte bus, menunggu bisa datang. Ia hanya diam menunggu bis datang sehingga ada seorang yeoja yang memanggilnya.

"Jiejie!"  
"Tao-ah! Kenapa naik bisa? Sehun tidak ada?", kata Baekhyun pada yeoja yang bernama Tao tadi.  
"Sehun tadi mau mengantar Luhan jiejie… Jadi aku harus naik bis…", kata Tao sambil merengut.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu melihat ke depan.

"Jiejie… Sudah kubilang, berhentilah menyukai Sehun. Jiejie pasti bisa mendapat namja yang lebih baik", kata Tao sambil menyentuh bahu Baekhyun.  
"Terserah", respon Baekhyun.

Tao hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun lalu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Setelah itu, bisnya pun sudah datang.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun berjalan ke panti asuhan setelah pulang naik bis tadi.

Cklek

"Aku pulang…", kata Baekhyun.

Tapi tak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Kalau masih sekolah, mungkin ada yang ikut kegiatan sekolah. Maklum, anak-anak di panti asuhan itu sedikit dan sudah sekolah semua mereka.

Tok tok

"Ne, changkaman", kata Baekhyun setelah selesai ganti baju.

Cklek

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau ke sini?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Kenapa? Aku hanya berkunjung. Stephanie ahjumma ada?", kata Kyungsoo.  
"Stephanie ahjumma tidak ada… Tadi ahjumma katanya pergi. Ayo, masuk", kata Baekhyun lalu dituruti Kyungsoo.  
"Mana anak-anak yang lain?", tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Mungkin masih sekolah atau ada kegiatan sekolah", jawab Baekhyun.  
"Kalau begitu kita mengobrol saja. Ini awal bulan kan? Donaturnya  
sudah datang?", kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebuah sofa diikuti oleh Baekhyun.  
"Orang itu belum datang… Kau ke sini dengan apa?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Aku tadi di antar Kai ke sini"  
"Sekarang orang itu mana?"  
"Pergi lagi. Nanti malam baru ia ke sini lagi"  
"Oh… Kau dengannya dekat?"  
"Semenjak aku di adopsi, ia temanku mulai kecil"  
"Tinggal satu rumah?"  
"Satu gedung lebih tepatnya. Tapi beda kamar"  
"Kai itu namjachigumu?"  
"E.. Eh?", kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah merona.  
"Ah.. Wajahmu jadi merah, Kyungsoo-ah… Pasti dia namjachigumu. Kalian sudah ngapain saja?"  
"T.. Tidak ada apa-apa!"  
"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kalian pasti sudah melakukan yang lebih. Mengaku saja"  
"Iya, iya! Aku mengaku! Benar!"  
"Haha! Ketahuan sekali kau. Kau tahu, semua yeoja di kelasku tidak suka denganmu kecuali aku dan Tao"  
"Ha? Memang apa yang salah denganku?"  
"Kau tahu kan di sekolahku Kai itu terkenal oleh semua muridnya? Kai bilang ia sudah punya yeojachigu.. Yeojachigunya itu guru kelas menyanyi dan ternyata kau orang itu. Haha.. Lucu sekali. Jadi yeoja yang kukenal dan mempunyai namjachigu terkenal itu kau dan Tao"  
"Tao? Huang Zi Tao? Memang ia pacaran dengan siapa?"  
"Kau diam saja. Kris seongsaengnim itu namjachigunya Tao. Tapi kabar ini belum tersebar.. Hanya aku, kau, Sehun, dan Chen yang tahu. Diam, ne?"  
"Mwo? Kris oppa? Guru paling dingin itu? Oh My God…"  
"Iya kan? Hebat sekali Tao bisa menaklukan namja seperti itu"

Tok tok

"Halo? Ada orang di dalam?", kata seorang namja dari luar panti asuhan.  
"Ne, changkaman…", kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah pintu asuhan.

Cklek

"Ini, sumbangan untuk panti asuhan", kata namja itu sambil memberikan beberapa kardus.  
"Ah, kamshamida…", kata Baekhyun.  
"Mau saya bantu mengangkat barangnya?", kata namja itu.  
"Tidak usah… Kami bisa sendiri", kata Kyungsoo.  
"Arasseo. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Permisi", kata namja itu lalu pergi dari sana menaiki sebuah mobil.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun mengangkat kardus itu ke ruang tamu lalu kembali mengobrol.

"Tadi itu donaturnya?", kata Kyungsoo.  
"Kurasa bukan. Nama donatur aslinya Park Chanyeol… Tapi, kurasa bukan itu orangnya"  
"Park Chanyeol itu siapa?"  
"Presdir Wu Corp. cabang Korea Selatan", kata Baekhyun.  
"Mwo? Perusahaan yang banyak cabangnya itu?"  
"Ne… Tapi, ada yang aku bingungkan"  
"Apa?"  
"Wu Corp.? Itu diambil dari marga Wu kan?"  
"Ne.."  
"Tapi aku bingung… Wu Corp. dengan Kris seongsaengnim apakah ada hubungan?"  
"Memang kenapa?"  
"Kau tahu kan nama aslinya Kris seongsaengnim itu Wu Yi Fan? Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya"  
"Kalau penasaran tanya saja pada Tao", saran Kyungsoo.

Cklek

"KAMI PULANG!", teriak para anak-anak yang baru pulang dari kegiatan masing-masing.  
"Aigo! Ada Kyungsoo onnie! Kyaaa… Onnie.. Bogoshipeo…", kata Sulli sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.  
"Jangan peluk dia! Nanti namjachigunya marah", kata Baekhyun.  
"Mwo? Onnie sudah punya namjachigu? Seperti apa orangnya?", kata Sulli sambil menatap Kyungsoo terkejut.  
"Nanti orang itu ke sini lagi kok. Mana Stephanie ahjumma?", tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Eomma ada di ruangannya", kata Sulli.  
"Ha? 'Eomma'?", kata Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.  
"Nanti aku jelaskan. Ahjumma ada di ruangannya, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa ke sana dengan Sulli", kata Baekhyun.  
"Ne… Kajja, onnie", kata Sulli sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Malamnya di kamar Baekhyun, terlihat Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan soal matematika untuk dikumpulkan besok. Kyungsoo sudah pulang tadi. Baekhyun terus menghitung soal matematika dengan teliti dan ada satu soal yang ia salah.

"Kau salah, Byun Baekhyun. Yang benar 4.505, bukan 4.503", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Ah, kau benar. Terima kasih. Eh?", kata Baekhyun heran saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya mencari yeoja tadi, namun yeoja tadi tidak terlihat.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku", kata Baekhyun lalu kembali mengerjakan soal matematika.  
"Salah lagi! Bukan di bagi! Tapi akar pangkatkan! Kau ini pabbo atau apa", kata yeoja itu.  
"Ya! Siapa di sana? Tunjukan dirimu", kata Baekhyun mulai kesal.  
"Aku di sampingmu. Tidak perlu mencari lagi", kata yeoja itu dan saat Baekhyun menghadapnya…

Bruk!

"Ahh… Appo… Kau siapa, ha?!", kata Baekhyun saat ia terjatuh dari kursi.  
"Aku Luna. Aku datang untuk mengambil nyawamu", kata yeoja itu yang ternyata Black Luna.  
"Mwo?!", teriak Baekhyun.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Keesokan harinya, terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan keluar dari kediamannya menuju tempat kerjanya. Terlihat namja itu hampir tidak pernah berkedip dan berjalan sambil memakai tongkat

"Biar aku bantu kau berjalan ke mobil, Chanyeol-ah", kata seorang namja.  
"Gomawo, Suho hyung", kata namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Park Chanyeol._

Namja tunanetra sejak berumur 7 tahun karena gen penyakit matanya sudah muncul pada umur segitu. Walaupun begitu, ia presdir dari Wu Corp. cabang Korea Selatan. Semua tugasnya dibantu oleh temannya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau akrab dipanggil Suho. Donatur di panti asuhan yang di tempati Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol lah donatur sebenarnya karena selalu Suho yang datang ke panti asuhan. Bahkan Suho sendiri tidak pernah menyebut nama aslinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak memberitahu tentangku yang sebenarnya kan kepada pengurus panti asuhan itu?", kata Chanyeol saat mobil yang dikemudikan Suho berjalan.  
"Tentu tidak, Chanyeol-ah… Anak SMA itu kan maksudmu?", kata Suho sambil menatap Chanyeol sekilas.  
"Ne.."  
"Tapi, kau kan tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya?", kata Suho yang merasa obrolan itu semakin menarik(?) *Suho: Apa maksud lu, thor?; Author: Yee… Jangan jutek gitu… Udah ganteng di iklan Samsung jangan jutek gitu…; Suho: Suka-suka gue dong, kok lo yang sewot #nantang; Author: Awas lu! Seumur hidup kagak bakalan gue bikin Black & White Venus SuLay Series! Awas aja lu #ngancem*  
"Bukannya kita pernah mengantarnya ke sekolah minggu lalu?"  
"Memang. Kau lihat wajahnya?"  
"Ani. Tapi aku dengar suaranya. Hyung tahu, suaranya indah sekali"  
"Jadi kau menyukainya hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja? Aku heran selera orang sepertimu"  
"Terserah. Yeoja itu cantik tidak, hyung?"  
"Hm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir lumayan lah… Tapi, tentu lebih cantik…", kata Suho terputus.  
"Zhang Yi Xing. Hyung masih mengingat yeoja itu?"  
"Tentu saja kan? Dia kan…", kata Suho terputus lagi.  
"Mantan istri hyung. Aku tahu, sudah 10 tahun perceraian hyung dengannya tapi belum pernah kabar. Tinggal di mana Yixing noona, hyung pun tidak tahu"  
"Jangan bahas hal itu, Chanyeollie"  
"Arasseo. Kita sudah sampai hyung?"  
"Belum.. Kau kira berapa jarak rumahmu dengan tempat kerja? 2 kilometer! Masih jauh. Dan jalanan sedikit padat. Eh? Siapa itu?"  
"Siapa apanya?"  
"Itu kan Baekhyun.. Pasti menunggu bis lagi. Sebentar lagi kan bel masuk. Apa kita antar saja?"  
"Hyung pasti tahu kan jawabanku? Silahkan…"

Setelah dengar persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Suho langsung memberhentikan mobilnya di depan halte bis sehingga membuat Baekhyun heran menatap mobil itu.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah", sapa Suho setelah menurunkan kaca pintu mobilnya.  
"Chanyeol-ssi… Annyeong…", kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol dan Suho lalu membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Hyung tidak memberitahukan nama asli hyung sendiri?", bisik Chanyeol pada Suho.  
"Pilih kuberitahu atau kubocorkan identitasmu?", bisik Suho yang kedengaran seperti mengancam.  
"Arasseo..", jawab Chanyeol, setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang Suho katakan benar.  
"Chanyeol-ssi ada kepentingan apa memanggilku?", kata Baekhyun.  
"Mau kuantar lagi ke sekolah? Sebentar lagi bel masuk kan di sekolah kan?", kata Suho sambil tersenyum ramah nan lembut *Author: Kyaaa….. Suho oppa! Aku semakin jatuh cinta saja padamu….. ; Lay: Langkahin dulu mayatku sebelum menyentuh Suho gege -_-+; Suho: Betul apa yang di katakan Yixing!; Author: Beneran, gue kagak bakalan bikin series lu bedua! -_-++*  
"Eh? Tidak apa-apa? Chanyeol-ssi juga harus kerja kan? Apa tidak merepotkan?", kata Baekhyun.  
"Gwaenchana… Kami masih punya waktu. Masuk saja ke jok belakang", kata Suho.  
"K.. Kamshamida", kata Baekhyun lalu duduk di jok belakang mobil yang sebenarnya milik Chanyeol.

_Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol._

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara itu.

"Hyung. Kau dengar suara yeoja yang memanggil 'Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol' begitu?", kata Chanyeol.  
"Ani. Baekhyun, kau ada memanggilku?", kata Suho sambil terus mengemudi.  
"Eh? Ani..", kata Baekhyun sambil menggeleng.  
"Kau hanya berkhayal, Park Chanyeol", bisik Suho pada Chanyeol.  
"Tapi, rasanya ada yang memanggilku", kata Chanyeol pada Suho.

_Chanyeol, aku di sini… Di samping Baekhyun._

Setelah mendengar suara itu, Chanyeol langsung menghadap ke belakangnya dan…. Demi boneka Alpaca milik Kris, ia bisa melihat seorang yeoja di samping Baekhyun sambil terus tersenyum padanya! Bukannya ia tidak bisa melihat? Lalu yeoja itu?

"Aku yakin aku sudah hilang akal sehat", kata Chanyeol sambil kembali menghadap ke depan dan memegang kepalanya.  
"Kau kenapa?", tanya Suho.  
"Aku pasti sudah gila…. Eomma….", kata Chanyeol yang entah kenapa memanggil ibunya, dasar kurang waras #ditentang Chanyeol.  
"Kau kenapa?", kata Suho heran.

_Aigoo…. Cucuku ini sudah besar rupanya.. Matamu kenapa?_

"Eomma… Halmoni… Siapa pun itu tolong aku….", kata Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya.  
"Ahjussi, gwaenchana?", kata Baekhyun.

_Kau tidak kenal aku? Aku ini nenekmu… Kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku karena aku sudah meninggal…_

"Eomma dari appaku itu 3 bersaudara, 1 meninggal karena kanker mata. Eomma dari eommaku itu tunggal", kata Chanyeol yang membuat Suho dan Baekhyun heran akan tingkah Chanyeol.

_Aigo… Jadi kau tunanetra karena keturunan mataku? Maafkan halmoni, ne..?_

"Aku yakin aku gila", kata Chanyeol.

Suho dan Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol heran. Dan hebatnya, Suho masih bisa mengemudi dengan baik tanpa melihat jalan. Suho pun menyetop mobilnya di depan gerbang SM High School.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudah sampai. Kau boleh turun sekarang", kata Suho sambil tetap menatap Chanyeol heran.  
"Ne..", jawab Baekhyun sambil terus menatap Chanyeol heran sampai akhirnya ia pergi.  
"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol?", kata Suho heran.  
"Ha? Sudah pergi? Aku bersyukur! Terima kasih, Tuhan!", kata Chanyeol lebay.  
"Kau maksud Baekhyun? Bukannya kau menyukainya kenapa malah berharap ia pergi?", tanya Suho heran.  
"Bukan Baekhyun… Tapi seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai halmoniku yang sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir", kata Chanyeol.  
"Itu hanya halusinasimu. Jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Sekarang, kita hanya tinggal ke tempat kerja", kata Suho lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju gedung Wu Corp.  
"Aneh", gumam Chanyeol.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Malamnya, Chanyeol masih terus duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol-ah? Sebaiknya kau tidur", kata Suho.  
"Aku mau menghubungi eommaku", kata Chanyeol.  
"Mwo? Untuk apa?", kata Suho heran.  
"Aku mau bertanya soal halmoniku", kata Chanyeol.  
"Masih soal itu? Lebih baik kau lupakan itu semua, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu, di tempat kerja bahkan sekretarismu menganggapmu terlalu mendapat tekanan batin yang berat sehingga ia hampir menelpon kantor pusat di Cina untuk mengganti presdir agar kau tidak terlalu kelelahan", kata Suho frustasi.  
"Sooyoung melakukan itu? Haha. Lucu sekali", kata Chanyeol.  
"Tidak lucu karena aku serius. Ia hampir menelpon kantor pusat. Nekat sekali ia", kata Suho.  
"Haha. Tapi tetap, aku mau menelpon eommaku. Ah, ani. Appaku", kata Chanyeol.  
"Kau sungguh-sungguh? Baiklah, biar aku yang menunjukan nomornya", kata Suho sambil mengambil ponsel Chanyeol.  
"Gomawo, hyung. Sebagai balas budi kau boleh tinggal di sini selamanya sampai Lay noona mau menikahimu lagi"  
"Terserahlah. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah minta begitu", kata Suho sambil terus mencari nomor ponsel appanya Chanyeol dan akhirnya ketemu.  
"Ini", kata Suho sambil menaruh ponsel Chanyeol di tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menaruh ponsel itu dekat telinganya lalu…

_"Yeoboseyo? Kenapa, Chanyeol-ah? Bagaimana kabarmu?"_, kata seorang pria paruh baya di seberang sana.  
"Appa.. Kabarku baik… Appa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"  
_"Apa itu, nak?"  
_"Bibi appa…. Benar ada yang meninggal karena kanker mata?"  
_"Ha? Eoh… Ne… Saudara halmonimu ada yang meninggal sebelum kau lahir… Mungkin ia meninggal saat ibunya Oh Sehun itu baru lahir. Kau tahu Oh Sehun kan?"  
_"Tentu aku tahu Oh Sehun. Model terkenal itu kan? Nama bibi appa saat itu siapa?"  
_"Bibimu itu lahir di LA saat itu… Namanya Luna Park…"_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mendengar nama Luna Park. Ia ingat kata yeoja itu saat Chanyeol ada di tempat kerja.

_Namaku Luna Park, malaikat sejenis cupid. Sekaligus halmonimu._

"Gomawo, appa… Sudah dulu, ne? Aku mengantuk", kata Chanyeol lalu menutup telponnya.

**~ TBC ~**

******Fiuhh…. Akhirny slesai juga… Mian author lagi ga bisa bles review.  
Author lagi ga bisa bles review readers skalian coz lgi takut baca ulang kritikan..  
Author tw.. Itu buat membangun… Tapi karena itu author jadi takut baca review klian.  
Baca pujian aja bkin ttep bkin author tkut… Takut ngecewain…  
Sudah dulu sesi curhatnya -_-**

Thanks for: Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, SuYeollie, woo jihye, , Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun, Males Login, Kan Rin Min, Guest, CrayonThat XX, golden13, LeeKim, silverholic43, SaranghaeEXO, Hyegun EXOtics, .79, Guest, saranghaeHunHan, ChoKyuriimnida.

Buat yg Thank You and Good Bye, author agak terpukul coz yg review dkit.  
Biarlah, udh nasib jdi author kurang laku -_-"

Thanks for: rinie hun, Lathifa, The Paradise, tiikaaa, Phindi little Panda, Baby eyes panda, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, dennis kim.

Klian beneran nangis baca fic itu?  
Author ga nyangka n' ga prcaya bnget.  
Author jdi ga trlalu percayaan sma orng skrang.  
Au ah, author jdi makin abnormal aja smenjak hbis pingsan n' kena rasukin setan #curcol.  
Tpi author lumayan smngat lah mw ngetik….  
Udh liat iklan Samsung yg d bintangin EXO-K?  
OMG! Suho! Chanyeol! Ganteng abis deh!  
Author jdi smangat stelah liat itu :)

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	16. ChanBaek 2

Annyeong haseyo, readers-deul…  
Em.. Nanti ada curhatan author di bawah.. Mohon di baca…  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 2, ChanBaek Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

Di malam yang sama, terlihat Baekhyun sedang menatap tajam orang di depannya. Sedangkan orang itu hanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang aku sehat dan hidupku masih panjang! Untuk apa nyawaku diambil?!", bentak Baekhyun.  
"Kalau tidak mau ya harus mencari orang untuk dicintai. Mau tidak?", tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata Black Luna.  
"Dan sudah kubilang juga, orang yang kusukai sudah punya yeojachigu… Aku tidak bisa egois begitu..", kata Baekhyun.  
"Minta kurekomendasikan?", tanya Black Luna.  
"Kalau orangnya sembarang tidak mau"  
"Tunggu dulu, aku ambil ponselku dulu. Eh? Aish.. Tertinggal di kamar. Pinjam ponselmu"  
"Selama ini aku tidak punya ponsel"  
"Aish… Terus bagaimana aku bisa…", kata Black Luna terputus.  
"Pakai telepon panti asuhan saja. Ikut aku", kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Baekhyun dan Black Luna langsung duduk di sofa.

"Jadi mana teleponnya?", tanya Black Luna.  
"Kau buta ya? Ada di sampingmu!"  
"Oh. Hehe… Maklum, sudah tua…"  
"Terserah. Jadi ga sih?"  
"Ne, ne…"

Black Luna pun menekan sederet angka lalu menunggu teleponnya di angkat.

_"Yeoboseyo?"  
_"Hei, tunggu. Ini bukan suara Myungsoo. Nuguseyo?"  
_"Ini Sungjong… Wae? Ini dengan siapa?"  
_"Ini Luna… Black Luna…"  
_"Ah, Luna-ah… Kenapa menelpon? Myungsoo oppa sedang menjenguk sisi jahatnya…"  
_"Oh… Arasseo… Aku hanya mau bertanya.."  
_"Minta rekomendasi kan? Haha… Aku sudah tahu.. Myungsoo oppa belum dapat laporannya…"  
_"Oh, begitu… Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Myungsoo belum dapat laporannya?"  
_"E.. Eh? Itu… Aku.. Sebenarnya.. Aish.."  
_"Sudah mengaku saja.. Apa jangan-jangan, kau suka mengintip pekerjaan Myungsoo?"  
_"Hm.. Ne.. Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa! Aku juga suka mengerjakan pekerjaan Myungsoo oppa diam-diam! Kumohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!"  
_"Baiklah, sudah dulu ya Sungjong? Annyeong…", kata Black Luna lalu menutup telponnya.  
"Eotte? Siapa orangnya?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Belum dapat orangnya, Baekhyun-ah.."  
"Arasseo. Kalau begitu aku mau tidur. Bye…", kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.  
"Hm… Apa aku yang perlu memata-matainya?", gumam Black Luna.

One call, one call.

"Nah, ini ponselku! Aish, ternyata di saku yang lain! Pabbo sekali diriku ini"  
"Luna? Mau apa dia?", gumam Black Luna.  
"Yeoboseyo?"  
_"Lunnie… Kau tahu targetku siapa?"  
_"Ani. Apa urusanku menanyakan itu?"  
_"Lunnie… Kau membuatku ingin menjambak rambutmu! Nama targetku…"_, kata White Luna sengaja menggantungkannya.  
"OK, biar kuberitahu. Aku memang tidak ada urusan menanyakan siapa targetmu. Tapi, kau sudah mau memberitahukannya padaku. Jadi, jangan gantungkan kalimatmu itu. Cepat beritahu! Kau tahu rasa penasaranku ini sangat besar jika orang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya"  
_"Baiklah…. Nama targetku kali ini adalah Park…"  
_"Cepat beritahu atau aku akan membawakan mimpi buruk padamu. Kau tahu kan kalau mimpi buruk yang kuberikan sangatlah menyeramkan? Sampai kau tak bisa tidur selama 2 bulan. Haha.. Lucu sekali"  
_"Kau yang memutus omonganku! Awas saja kalau kita berdua bertemu, kujambak rambutmu. Nama orangnya Park Chanyeol"  
_"Mwo?! Park Chanyeol?! Itu.. Itu…"  
_"Iya, cucuku…"  
_"Seenak jidatnya kau bilang itu cucumu! Dia cucuku!"  
_"Adilnya dia cucu kita. Kau ingat kalau kita terbelah dua kan?"  
_"Ne, ne.. Arasseo. Aigo.. Aku tak menyangka targetmu Chanyeol… Untung saja itu targetmu, bukan targetku"  
_"Ani… Justru kalau targetmu kita akan lebih sering melihatnya"  
_"Kau mau aku mengambil nyawanya? Dia belum menikah!"  
_"Terserahlah. Yang penting aku lah yang akan lebih bering bertemu dengannya. Hei, aku dengar dari Sungjong kau sedang mencari rekomendasi. Kau bisa saja bilang pada si… Siapa nama targetmu itu?"  
_"Baekhyun. Memang kenapa?"  
_"Nah, itu dia. Kau bisa bilang pada Baekhyun untuk mencoba mencintai Chanyeol. Gampang kan? Kebetulan, Chanyeol juga menyukai Baekhyun"  
_"Aku bersyukur punya sisi baik yang kadang pabbo kadang pintar"  
_"Ya! Aish… Kau ini! Lebih baik kau ikuti saranku. Sampai kapan pun Myungsoo tak akan pernah dapat laporannya"  
_"Kenapa bisa begitu?"  
_"Kau diam saja ya? Sebenarnya Leeteuk onnie yang sudah dapat nama orangnya dari Tuhan. Dan Leeteuk onnie menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan laporannya pada Myungsoo. Saat kubaca nama orangnya, nama orang itu Kim Jongdae. Kukasih bocoran, itu nama targetku nanti. Dan, Jongdae itu seharusnya bukan dengan Baekhyun. Jadi yah, laporan itu aku berikan ke neraka untuk menyimpannya di brangkas rahasia"_  
"Kenapa ke neraka sih?"  
_"Hei, di neraka itu semua orangnya langsung menuruti apa yang diperintahkan dan tak mau basa-basi. Jadi otomatis langsung di simpan kan? Kalau aku simpan di surga mustahil! Myungsoo pasti menemukannya…"  
_"Tunggu. Kalau soal Kai dan Kyungsoo bagaimana?"  
_"Kenapa bawa-bawa mereka?"  
_"Aku tidak minta rekomendasi pada Myungsoo. Dan, tidak apa-apa tuh"  
_"Aku diberitahu Sungjong kalau nama yang akan direkomendasikan oleh Myungsoo itu Kim Jongin. Dan kebetulan sekali kau tahu hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo saat itu. Jadi, tidak masalah"  
_"Jadi, selama ini orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan targetku itu semua memang yang akan direkomendasikan Myungsoo?"  
_"Baru sadar? Dan kali ini kau harus melanggarnya. Aku mau jodoh Chanyeol itu Baekhyun dan sebaliknya! Kalau Jongdae itu, aku bisa jodohkan dengan jodohnya nanti"  
_"Kalau dapat hukuman bagaimana?"  
_"Targetmu berapa orang?"  
_"6 orang"_  
"Aku pun juga 6 orang"  
_"Lalu apa urusannya?"  
_"Berapa orang lagi yang belum?"  
_"2 orang lagi"  
_"Nah, kalau sudah selesai semua targetmu.. Ponselmu akan disita selama 6 tahun"  
_"Kejamnya…"  
_"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Woohyun yang membuat peraturan seperti itu"  
_"Penerjemah bahasa, dan pembuat peraturan. Mana yang cocok Sunggyu dan Woohyun?"  
_"Jangan tanyakan aku. Tanya pada ketua cupid"  
_"Memang siapa?"  
_"Hello…. Ke mana saja selama ini kau, Black Luna Park? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan ketua cupid di surga? Bahkan di neraka sisi buruknya itu ketua malaikat pembawa mimpi buruk"  
_"Sudah jangan basa-basi. Siapa orangnya? Dulu aku memang malaikat pembawa mimpi buruk… Tapi, dulu kan aku ketuanya. Dan aku tak ingat semua nama malaikatnya"  
_"Baiklah, memang kau ini kurang informasi. Namanya Hoya…"  
_"Hoya? Bukannya ia itu…", kata Black Luna terputus.  
_"Sudahlah, jangan telponan terus. Nanti biaya telponnya mahal"_  
"Aku tak ingat kalau telponan itu pakai biaya"  
_"Itu hanya alasanku. Baiklah, kau tak sadar kalau sekarang jam berapa?"  
_"Mwo?! Jam 6 pagi?!"  
_"Kan? Lama sekali kita mengobrol. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat pulang sebelum kau tidak bisa pulang sama sekali"  
_  
PIK

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang", kata Black Luna lalu berteleportasi ke neraka.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Paginya, terlihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan sambil membawa tongkat menuju halte bis ditemani Suho.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau naik bis, Chanyeol-ah?", tanya Suho.  
"Aku takut pada mobilku"  
"Takut?"  
"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya. Sudah sampai belum?"  
"Sudah daritadi, Park Chanyeol. Silahkan duduk"

Suho dan Chanyeol pun duduk di halte bis menunggu bis datang. Tapi saat menunggu, Suho melihat orang yang ia kenal.

"Tunggu? Bukannya itu Baekhyun?", kata Suho sambil memicingkan matanya.  
"Apa? Di mana?"  
"Entahlah… Ia naik motor dengan seorang namja"  
"Mwo?"  
"Aku serius. Tapi juga ragu. Kau tahu kan mataku ini tambah rabun"  
"Arasseo… Kuanggap apa kata hyung tadi tidak benar"  
"Kenapa begitu?"  
"Kan kata hyung mata hyung tambah rabun. Jadi kuanggap hyung salah lihat"  
"Kau mengejekku, Park Chanyeol. Ah, bisnya sudah datang"

Setelah itu, Suho dan Chanyeol pun naik bis dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

_Chanyeollie…_

"Oh, jangan suara itu…. Halmoni….", kata Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya.  
"Kau kenapa lagi, Chanyeol?", tanya Suho.

_Aduh, Chanyeol… Kenapa kau memanggil halmonimu yang lain? Aku juga halmonimu…_

"Huweeeee….", kata Chanyeol pura-pura nangis *Author: Kayak author kalo lagi stress; Chanyeol: Lu jangan nyamain gue kayak lo dong…; Author: Ga pa-pa juga kan? Toh gue juga yang bikin ni cerita; Chanyeol: Suka-suka lu deh*  
"Aduh, Chanyeol… Selain harus ke rumah sakit kau harus ke rumah sakit jiwa juga sepertinya", kata Suho sambil menatap Chanyeol heran *Author: Kyaaaa… Suho oppa….. Kenapa kau begitu tampan….; Lay: Apa lu?; Author: Napa sih? Jutek amat. Kalo jutek gitu, kagak jadi deh gue bikin FF NC lu bedua; Suho: Eh, jangan!; Lay: Dasar pervert!*

_Chanyeollie, jangan menangis.. Baiklah, kau akan bertemu dengan halmoni nanti di tempat kerja agar lebih jelas kedatangan halmoni ke sini._

Setelah terdengar suara itu, Chanyeol membuka matanya *Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa melihat…*

"Sudah baikan?", tanya Suho.  
"Maksud hyung apa?', tanya Chanyeol.  
"Sudahlah… Lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar. Mungkin kau kurang tidur", kata Suho sambil menutup mata Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sementara Baekhyun di sekolah, terlihat ia sedang mengobrol dengan dua sahabatnya.

"Emm… Tao-ah. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Silahkan, jie", kata Tao.  
"Kris seongsaengnim itu sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Wu Corp. Kau tahu apa hubungannya?", tanya Baekhyun.

Tao langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chen dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aku.. Bisa saja memberitahu… Tapi, Kris gege bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada siapa-siapa", kata Tao sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
"Ya, beritahu saja… Kami bisa menjaga rahasia kok..", kata Chen.  
"Jadi begini, Kris gege itu pernah kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan orang tuanya karena ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar. Dan akhirnya, saat Kris gege kabur kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Ibunya pernah membujuk Kris gege pulang ke Kanada karena beliau sudah bercerai dengan suaminya. Ibunya punya perusahaan yang namanya Wu Corp. dan penerusnya adalah Kris gege… Sebenarnya inti perusahaan itu ada di Cina tapi karena di Korea lebih maju, jadi… Begini lah. Kris gege seharusnya presdir cabang di Cina. Tapi karena Kris gege tidak mau pulang, jadi tetap saja presdirnya seperti sekarang", jelas Tao panjang lebar.  
"Lumayan jelas", kata Baekhyun.  
"Lalu aku mau bertanya, jiejie dengan Chen gege kenapa bisa datang ke sini naik motor berdua?", tanya Tao.  
"Ah, itu.. Chen hanya mau mengantarku saja, sekali-sekali boleh lah di banding naik bis terus…", kata Baekhyun.  
"Kenapa tidak dengan Chanyeol-ssi saja?", tanya Tao.  
"Aku sudah terlanjur di antar Chen. Dan.. Sebenarnya aku agak takut dengan temannya", kata Baekhyun.  
"Kenapa?", tanya Chen.  
"Sudah kuberitahu kan kemarin? Jadi untuk apa dipertanyakan lagi? Aku tidak mau", kata Baekhyun.  
"Baiklah… Jiejie sudah tahu sosok Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?", kata Tao.  
"Belum…"  
"Lalu kenapa kau memanggil namja dengan wajah mirip Siwon seongsaengnim itu dengan nama Park Chanyeol?", tanya Chen.  
"Kan beliau yang suka mengantar barang sumbangan ke panti asuhan.. Dan aku tidak tahu nama aslinya. Tapi, kurasa bukan dia Park Chanyeol", jelas Baekhyun.  
"Terserahlah… Aku mau mengantar tugas sekolah dulu ke ruang guru. Bye..", kata Tao lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.  
"Hei, tumben kau tidak menabrak orang tadi", kata Baekhyun pada Chen.  
"Memang tidak, tapi hampir. Dan orang itu noona itu lagi", kata Chen.  
"Oh ya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"  
"Sepertinya kau tertidur. Noona itu berkata 'Kau lagi. Sudah punya yeojachigu, eoh? Jangan tabrak ia seperti kau sering menabrakku, ne? Bye…'. Angkuh sekali noona itu", kata Chen.  
"Wahahahahahahahahahaha…..", tawa Baekhyun lepas.  
"Aish, lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah", kata Chen sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Sekarang terlihat Chanyeol sedang di halte bis, ia sendirian. Suho lembur di kantor jadi mau tak mau Chanyeol harus pulang sendirian. Ia masih teringat kata halmoninya alias White Luna saat itu.

_Aku ke sini untuk membantumu mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai, yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Jadi jangan takut lagi, ne?_

Entah ke mana sekarang sang nenek itu. Hari semakin gelap, pantas White Luna tidak ada lagi. Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Paling orang yang mau naik bis juga, batin Chanyeol. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebenarnya orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia tidak pulang dengan Chen karena Chen ada urusan di rumahnya *Padahal cuman mau main game lalu makan, belajar, tidur #digeplak Chen*

"Ish, lama sekali bis jam segini", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap jam tangannya.

Chanyeol membeku mendegar suara itu. Tentu saja ia kenal suara itu. Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?", panggil Chanyeol dengan perasaan was-was.  
"Hem? Ne? Ah, ahjussi. Kenapa di sini?", kata Baekhyun.  
"Chanyeol lembur hari ini… Jadi aku pulang naik bis", kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit berbohong *Tentu saja, kan pake namanya buat nyebutin Suho*  
"Hem.. Arasseo… Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa ahjussi membawa tongkat?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Oh, ini. Ahjussi sudah tidak bisa melihat sejak berumur 7 tahun. Jadi, tongkat ini penuntun jalan ahjussi", kata Chanyeol.  
"Ah, mianhae… Aku tidak bermaksud…"  
"Gwaenchana… Kau orang pertama yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu tadi"  
"Eh? Jeongmal?", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.  
"Ne…", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Sesaat, Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas.

_Kenapa aku ini?_, batin Baekhyun.

"Bisnya sudah datang?", tanya Chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.  
"Eh? Ah, sudah.. Sudah datang… Biar aku membantu jalan ahjussi", kata Baekhyun sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memanas. Pasti ia malu karena tangannya di genggam Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus mengikuti. Dia memang memerlukan bantuan untuk berjalan.

"Ahjussi.. Gwaenchana? Ahjussi bisa duduk sekarang", kata Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.  
"Gomawo", kata Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Hening. Hanya suara bis yang berjalan mewarnai keheningan saat itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, nama ahjussi siapa?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Eh?", kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Aigo… Seandainya Chanyeol bisa melihat, ia pasti terpesona melihat wajah Baekhyun saat itu.

_Pikir, Park Chanyeol. Pikir…_ *Author: Semangat, Yeollie oppa!; Sungyeol: Apa lu manggil-manggil gue?; Author: Siapa lu? Kagak kenal gue #ditendang*

"Hem… Suatu saat kau pasti bisa mengetahuinya sendiri", kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

_Apa-apaan ahjussi ini? Mau main tebak-tebakan ya sama aku?_, batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di halte selanjutnya. Ahjussi turun di sini?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Ne…", kata Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari duduknya.  
"Mau kubantu berjalan sampai ke rumah, ahjussi?", tawar Baekhyun.  
"M.. Mwo? Ani… Lebih baik kau pulang. Hari sudah gelap. Ahjussi bisa pulang sendiri", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat wajah Baekhyun merah merona.

_Aku ini kenapa sih?_, batin Baekhyun *Author: Naksir sama Yeollie oppa mungkin; Sungyeol: Manggil gue lagi lo; Author: Sana lu, hush hush! #nendang Sungyeol*

**~ TBC ~**

******Sesi curhat:**

**Readers, author mw curhat bleh ya…  
Sbnarny author tu ngerasa author tu ga bkalan bisa punya hubungan baik sama orng dewasa.  
Author slalu punya masalah sma orng dewasa, sudah beberapa kali.  
Pdhal bukan author yg salah… Trus author hrus gimana?  
Akhir2 ni author juga suka ngerasa aneh..  
Klo ada yg megang tngkuk, bahu, dan kepala blakang author psti jadi aneh.  
Mw nyekek orng yg megang bagian situ lah, mw jambak rmbutny, mw gigit dia lah, atw natap benci tu orng.  
Author juga ngerasa kyak ada seseorang dlam diri author yg bkin author bgitu. Orng itu masukin author pas d kamar mandi.  
Gara2 tu, author jdi sering di ganggu sma orng itu…  
Author ga tw ini namany kerasukan atw kepribadian ganda atw apa..  
Kta teman author, author trlalu prcaya hal2 yg gaib…  
Author jlas aja nyangkal coz author ga prcaya bnget yg namany HANTU atw MAKHLUK HALUS.  
Dia mlah ga mw dngerin, jdinya author mlah trus2an sakit hati cuman gra2 msalah tmen.  
Bhkan author tu trtutup gara2 author tw ga bnyak orng yg mw dngerin author.  
Tmen2 author jdi takut sma author coz author ni suka tiba2 pingsan.  
Klo pingsan gara2 emosi ya wajar coz author ni darah tinggi kyakny.  
Mata tmbah kabur ya author maklumi krena author suka stress jdi glaucoma author tmbah parah (Pdhal blum periksa ke Bandung) n' author sring main lptop jdi mata tmbah rabun.  
Tpi ini pingsan tiba2 yg mnurut tmen author tu kerasukan.  
Ini udh kedua kliny author kerasukan n' author udh ga bisa lgi ngeliat sesuatu-yg-ga-bisa-diliat-bnyak-orng.  
Jdi, please… Author ga mw terus2an begini!  
Shalat, sudah. Do'a, sudah. Ngaji, sudah. Sering mlahan!  
Author juga ada msalah sma ex-namjachigu author…  
Tenang aja, kmi pacaran dngan kontrak sminggu n' ga ada mesra2an gitu. Author mah eneg yg bgituan.  
Asak readers tw aja, tiap author mkirin smw kslahan author rasanya author PUTUS ASA.  
Trus author musti gimana?  
Tiap ada ksenangan, author mlah ingat ksedihan. Tiap ada ksedihan, ksedihan author tmbah dalam.  
OK, author memang musti dpet smangat hidup baru…  
Please, readers… Bantu author! Klo ga mw ga pa2… -_-  
Author tw koq d dunia ini ga trlalu banyak yg peduli satu sama lain -_-  
Bukan mksud ngehina readers, tpi author ngerasa gitu lewat pngalaman.**

OK, hbis sudah sesi curhat. Tlong d tanggepin. Klo ga, kejam bnget dah.  
Skarang author akan bles review readers skalian…

Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics: Dhila juga ngantuk pas ngetik, eon… Suka2 author kli bkin Yeollie tunanetra *Sungyeol: Apa lgi sih manggil2; Author: Sana lu! Kagak kenal gue*.. Baekhyun suka sma Sehun.. Tpi ujung2ny psti sama Chanyeol. Ini udh lnjut, eon…

needtexotic: Iya, ini udh yg ChanBaek… Ini juga udh lnjut loh…

SuYeollie: Iya nih, Chanyeol tunanetra… Ini udh lnjut…

Kan Rin Min: Iya, Luna halmoniny Chanyeol… Baekhyun ngira si Suho jdi Chanyeol kan maklum *Suho: Maklum apa MAKLUM?; Author: Cerewet amat sih lu*.. Ini udh lnjut.

woo jihye: Ne, akhirny update juga… FF Dhila slalu bagus? *#baca ulang*.. Tmbah jelek, eon… Onnie, mian gab les SMS… Pulsa Dhila hbis… Mianhae… Ini udh lnjut, eon..

Suzura Yuumi-chan: Suka yg KrisTao? *#baca ulang*.. Ancur, chigu… Black Myungsoo perginy bkin ngakak *#baca ulang*.. Ga ah, ancur… Ini udh lnjut…

Rio: SuLay pasti ada lah… Author cuman ngancem SuLay doank… *SuLay: Mwo?!; Author: #berlindung di blakang tuijjang*.. Ini udh lnjut..

JaeRyeoCloudnia: Ga pa2…. Ini udh lnjut…

: ChanBaek bersatu nnti ya… Iya lah, Black Luna musti judes… Iya, SuLay sudah cerai… Tuh, dah author ksih bocoran bwt SuLay Shipper.. Ini udh lnjut…

ChoKyuriimnida: Keren? *#baca ulang*.. Ancur bnget dah! Ini udh lnjut..

putri.79: Iya donk.. Halmoni cntik, cucu ganteng… *#plak!*.. Nih udh author kabulkan permintaan kmu.. Udh donk… Author lgi sebel sma Taemin coz dket sma Kai, bukanny Minho *#alasan ga mutu*.. Ini udh lnjut…

dennis kim: Iya, Chanyeol dibuat tunenetra.. Iya, Sulli jdi cast.. Abis Sulli ngancem author pke keris klo ga masukin dia jdi cast… Cuman Amber yg poker face *#ga nanya*.. Udh liat iklan Samsung? Wah, author tiap hari n' beberapa kali nnton itu tpi ga prnah bosen.. Sehun rambut hijau! Chanyeol tmbah gagah… Suho tmbah angelic wajahny… Ini udh lnjut..

pyolipops: Terus ya begini *#plak!*. Ga ush pnasaran, ni udh lnjut koq..

putri sparkyu: Di tunggu2? Ini udh lnjut…

IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic: Iya, Chanyeol tunanetra.. Chigu, bleh tw umur berapa?

golden13: Iya, Suho gagah bnget di sana…. Chanyeol memang tmbah keren, rambutny bagus d gituin! Jngan kayak… *#lirik Chanyeol awal debut*.. Minta ampun… Ini udh lnjut… SuLay nnti, ne? Author jjang? Kagak!

Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So: Bagus? *#baca ulang*. Kagak… Iya, chigu mlewatkan bnyak part.. Baca trus, ne?

silverholic43: Ini dia readers yg author takuti! Author ngerasa kyak bhadapan sma kritikus klo baca review chigu… Menarik? *#baca ulang*. Ga ah. Ini udh bkin lnjutanny. Suka? Baguslah… #hela nafas lega.

CrayonThat XX: Iya, udh BaekYeol -ralat- ChanBaek.. Onnie? Emng chigu umur berapa? Suka smw? Baguslah…

kimhyunshi: Huweeeee…. Ini readers yg author rindukan *#peluk*… Eh? Klas 3 SMP? Dhila kira sebaya, eon… Umur Dhila Desember nnti 12. Bukan burem, tpi udh ga bisa ngeliat lgi. Tapi bisa ngeliat White Luna aja… Lay halmoni? Suho haeraboji? Ige mwoya?! Tpi memang udh cerai. Iya, Lay janda… Ini udh update…

Aduh…. Author smangat bnget… Bnyak yg review…  
Klo review, skalian ne ksih tw readers sekalian tinggal d mna..  
Yg jujur! Klo bo'ong, author tw koq dosany dpet sndiri.  
Skalian, ksih tw sekolah tingkat apa n' umur brapa, ne?  
Author juga lgi mw bkin fic rated M EXO official couple..  
Ada readers yg mw bantuin? Please…. Author cuman mw nentuin pair n' alur ceritany aja lgi… Help me please…

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	17. ChanBaek 3-Finish

Annyeong haseyo, readers-deul…  
Kali ini author curcol lagi ya…  
Dan author minta saran buat fic rated M author nanti…  
Soal couple n' alurny gimana… Pleaseee…..  
Oh ya… Kalo mau kenalan deket sama author bisa SMS author…  
Tapi kalian kasih dulu nomor telepon kalian, baru author yang kasih…  
Dan soal Facebook, mian author ga bisa add coz author ga terlalu kenal kalian n' pasti eomma author curiga siapa yang author add.  
Maklum, eomma author sama appa author punya Facebook.  
Kalo bisa Twitter, ne?  
Sebutin kalian tinggal di mana, kelas berapa, n' umur berapa, ne?  
OK, udah dulu cerewetnya…  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 3, ChanBaek Series

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum ga pernah kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

~ Black & White Venus ~

Malamnya, terlihat Baekhyun sedang merenung di ranjangnya. Terlihat ia kadang tersenyum sendiri. Ah.. Pasti ia memikirkan Chanyeol sore tadi.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Byun Baekhyun?", kata Black Luna yang datang tiba-tiba.  
"Hyaaaaaa…", teriak Baekhyun sambil melihat sampingnya.  
"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Baekhyun. Aku sudah dapat rekomendasinya", kata Black Luna to the point.  
"Jinjja? Kalau begitu cepat beritahu!", kata Baekhyun antusias.  
"Nama orang itu adalah…", kata Black Luna menggantungkan kalimatnya.  
"Cepat beritahu!", paksa Baekhyun.  
"Park Chanyeol", kata Black Luna menyelesaikan kalimatnya.  
"Mwo?! Park Chanyeol?! Namja dengan wajah angelic itu?!", kata Baekhyun shock.  
"Angelic? Aku tak ingat cucuku punya wajah angelic", kata Black Luna heran.  
"Mwo? Cucu?! Kau meninggal kapan?!", teriak Baekhyun.  
"Aku meninggal saat ibu Sehun baru lahir. Itu tahun berapa? Authornya ga tahu…", kata Black Luna.  
"Woy! Napa lu bawa-bawa gue?! Ulang!", teriak sang author.  
"Eh! Sok ngatur lagi! Gue udah ngantuk nih… Di suruh syutting jam segini", kata Black Luna emosi.  
"Pokoknya ulang!", teriak sang author sampai membuat telinga para cast dan kru pengang.

Back To Story.

"Aku meninggal saat ibu Sehun baru lahir", jawab Black Luna.  
"Aigo… Tua sekali dirimu. OK, soal Park Chanyeol… Maksudmu apa tidak punya wajah angelic? Jelas-jelas wajahnya begitu", kata Baekhyun heran.  
"Chanyeol itu punya wajah Happy Virus… Panggilannya saja Happy Virus. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya?"  
"Wajah Happy Virus?", gumam Baekhyun heran.

Ia terus mengingat wajah orang yang ia kenal dan bingo! Ia teringat wajah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol? Namja tunanetra itu?", kata Baekhyun.  
"Ne"  
"Yang berambut bergelombang agak pirang itu?"  
"Ne"  
"Presdir Wu Corp.?"  
"Ne.."  
"Donatur panti asuhanku?!"  
"Memang…"  
"DAN NAMJA ITU YANG NAMANYA PARK CHANYEOL?!", teriak Baekhyun sampai membuat sang author dan para kru harus menutup telinga.

Buk buk buk!

Terdengar suara ketukan kasar di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu onnie selalu mengerjakan tugas sekolah malam dan insomnia…. Tapi tidak TERIAK juga kali! Aku sudah sabar daritadi, tapi habis sudah kesabaranku! Jangan teriak lagi! Dan cepat TIDUR! Onnie tidak mau terlambat sekolah kan?", omel Sulli dari luar kamar Baekhyun.  
"A.. Arasseo, Sulli-ah. Kau juga tidur", kata Baekhyun dengan nada pelan karena masih shock dan dituruti oleh Sulli.  
"K.. Kau pergi dulu Luna. Aku mau sendiri. Tapi kalau tidak bisa, tolong jangan ganggu aku. Jebal", kata Baekhyun sambil berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.  
"Kurasa ia benar-benar shock", gumam Black Luna sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Keesokan harinya, terlihat Chanyeol sedang duduk sendirian di halte bis. Dan kali ini tanpa Suho. Kenapa? Karena Suho sedang ditugaskan ke Tokyo selama 1 bulan. Terlihat tak jauh dari sana, ada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke halte bis dengan wajah pucat dan langkah yang lemas. Sampai ia akhirnya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di halte bis. Ia tetap berjalan ke halte bis dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi", kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.  
"Hm? Ah, Baekhyun… Kau sendirian di sini?", tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.  
"Ne.. Tao diantar oleh namjachigunya, Chen kali ini tidak menjemputku.. Jadi aku sendirian…", kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Arasseo… Apa bisnya sudah datang?", tanya Chanyeol.  
"Ah, baru saja datang. Ayo, masuk", kata Baekhyun sambil menaraik tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap saja tak melawan. Ia hanya merasakan sentuhan Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Ahjussi.. Maaf tidak bisa duduk. Semua kursi penuh. Berdiri saja tidak apa-apa kan?", kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.  
"Ne, gwaenchana. Yang penting bisa sampai tujuan kan?", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Hm.. Ne.. Ahjussi tidak merasa sesak?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Ani. Wae? Memang penuh ya?"  
"Sesak sekali, ahujussi… Mungkin kalau ahjussi bisa melihat, ahjussi akan tahu seberapa sesaknya sekarang", kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.  
"Baekhyun, gwaenchana?", kata Chanyeol khawatir.  
"Gwaenchana… Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak enak", kata Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.  
"Kemarikan tanganmu", kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"I.. Ini"

Grep

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga mereka berdua berpelukan.

"A.. Ahjussi..", kata Baekhyun pelan dengan wajah merah merona.  
"Wae? Biarkan seperti ini dulu, ne? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa", kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebenarnya ada seorang yeoja yang melihat kejadian itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aih…Chanyeol ternyata sudah punya yeojachigu. Akan kuberitahu eomma", kata seorang yeoja yang ternyata noona-nya Chanyeol.  
"Bukan hanya kau, Jiyeon-ah… Aku pun juga senang", kata White Luna yang daritadi keberadaannya tidak diketahui Chanyeol.  
_"Ya! Tunjukan aku gambarnya, Luna! Jangan mau menang sendiri"_, kata seseorang dalam ponsel White Luna yang ternyata Black Luna.  
"Aish.. Ne, ne… Selain ada Chanyeol di sini, tak sengaja ada Jiyeon", kata White Luna.  
_"Jinjja? Aish… Aku mau di sana…"_, rengek Black Luna.  
"Arasseo.. Sudah dulu, ne? Aku mau mengambil fotonya. Bye..", kata White Luna lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

White Luna pun langsung mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan…

Jepret!

"Hehe.. Dapat", kata White Luna puas dengan hasilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bisnya pun sudah sampai di halte berikutnya.

"A.. Ahjussi… Aku harus turun di sini..", kata Baekhyun pelan.  
"Arasseo. Aku juga harus turun di sini. Kajja", kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun keluar dari bis.

Setelah turun dari bis, Baekhyun langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menghadap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun-ah?", tanya Chanyeol saat merasakan tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya.  
"Sampai jumpa nanti, Chanyeol-ssi", kata Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol.  
"E.. Eh?", kata Chanyeol terkejut.

_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?_, batin Chanyeol.

Chu~

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku seketika. Ini bukan mimpi jika kau mengira ini mimpi, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar mencium pipimu. Entah setan darimana datang sehingga membuat Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi di halte bis ini, Chanyeol-ssi. Annyeong…", kata Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah dan langsung berlari cepat ke sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya Jiyeon merekam kejadian itu.

"Hehe… Kena kau, namdongsaengku… Kali ini kau akan kepergok mempunyai yeojachigu. Kekeke….", kata Jiyeon.  
"Woy, cepat Park Jiyeon! Aku tidak mau kena hokum dosen hari ini", kata teman Jiyeon di belakangnya.  
"Sabar, Eunjung! Kau juga mau cepat-cepat ke kampus hanya mau bertemu Kai saja kan?"  
"Sembarangan! Aku ada janji dengan Hyomin onnie! Makanya jangan sembarangan", kata Eunjung emosi.  
"Arasseo, arasseo! Kita turun di halte ini tapi harus jalan kaki 1 kilometer lagi", kata Jiyeon.  
"Lama amat sih! Aku mau lewat tahu!", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Tahu nih, lama amat", keluh seorang yeoja lagi.  
"Jiyeon, cepat jalan!", paksa Eunjung ga nyante #dikeroyok.  
"Arasseo! Aku turun", kata Jiyeon.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sedang berlari menuju kelasnya dengan wajah merah merona karena kejadian tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mencium Chanyeol! Entah itu refleks atau karena kemauannya. Ia pun langsung masuk ke kelasnya dengan menggeser pintu kelasnya paksa lalu duduk di belakang Tao.

"Jiejie!", kata Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun.  
"E.. Eh? Kenapa Tao?", kata Baekhyun heran.  
"Sehunnie mengambil kalungku!"  
"Kalungmu yang mana?"  
"Kalungku yang baru… Itu pemberian Kris gege minggu lalu.. Sehunnie menyembunyikannya… Huweeee…."  
"Tunggu kalungmu yang…. Jangan bilang kalau…"  
"He eh… Itu kalung yang yang seharga 400 dolar pemberian eomma Kris gege…"  
"Itu mahal, Huang Zi Tao! Sekarang mana Sehun?"  
"Ke kelas Luhan jie… Biarkan saja… Aku dan eomma bisa mengintograsinya. Huweee…. Kalungku…"  
"Aish… Eh, mana Chen?", tanya Baekhyun heran saat melihat kursi sampingnya kosong.  
"Itu baru datang", kata Tao saat melihat Chen berdiri di depan pintu lalu dengan cepat duduk di samping Baekhyun.  
"Kau kenapa lagi, Jongdae?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"A.. Aniya… Aku… Baik-baik saja", jawab Chen dengan wajah mencurigakan.  
"Ayo mengaku!", paksa Baekhyun.  
"S.. Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa!"  
"Tumben bibir gege agak basah. Biasanya kan kering. Aku tahu gege kekurangan vitamin C", kata Tao dengan wajah polos.  
"Ne, agak basah. Kami tahu kalau kau selalu kekurangan vitamin C sehingga bibirmu selalu kering dan pecah-pecah. Ini aneh. Ayo mengaku ada apa!"  
"A.. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya!", kata Chen lalu dengan cepat pergi keluar kelas.  
"Ya! Gege… Beritahu aku!", teriak Tao sambil mengejar Chen yang berlari entah ke mana.  
"Hei, tunggu aku!", teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mengikuti dua sahabatnya tadi.  
"Dasar tiga bocah autis", kata Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun berlari di koridor.

Pletak!

"Aish… Appo, noona….", keluh Sehun karena Luhan menjitak kepalanya.  
"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Sehunnie… Eh, tunggu. Apa itu yang ada di sakumu?", kata Luhan saat melihat sesuatu timbul dari saku celana Sehun.  
"Ini kalung, noona"  
"Kalung siapa?"  
"Kalung Tao noona…"  
"Arasseo…. Tapi kenapa ada sama kamu?"  
"Aku mengambil kalungnya"

Pletak!

"Dasar namja evil. Kembalikan!"  
"Aish… Nanti noona…"  
"Aku heran kenapa kau begitu evil, Oh Sehun"  
"Tapi setidaknya aku tampan kan?"

Pletak!

"Narsis", kata Luhan lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang ia pegang, tak mengiharukan keluhan Sehun.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Sorenya, terlihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku halte bis menunggu bis menuju rumahnya datang.

"Kau tidak punya supir, eoh?", kata White Luna.  
"Ani, halmoni… Aku punya Suho hyung tapi aku menugaskannya ke Jepang karena permintaan dari kantor pusat", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Puk

Ia merasakan ada seseorang menyentuh bahunya lalu menghadap ke wajah orang itu walaupun ia tak bisa melihat.

"Hai, Yeollie..", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Jiyeon-ah..", gumam White Luna.  
"Ah, noona! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabar noona?", kata Chanyeol saat sadar bahwa yeoja itu adalah noonanya alias Jiyeon.  
"Kabarku baik, Yeollie… Sebenarnya, ada hal yang mau eomma dan appa katakan nanti.. Aku diberitahu mereka", kata Jiyeon dengan nada serius.  
"Apa itu? Noona saja yang memberitahu", kata Chanyeol dan White Luna pun merasa obrolan itu terasa semakin menarik.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju halte bis dan tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dengan Jiyeon. Baekhyun tetap tak bergerak saat melihat Chanyeol tampak akrab dengan yeoja lain. Hatinya terasa panas dan tanpa sengaja tangannya mengepal melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau akan segera bisa melihat lagi, Yeollie. Ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya kepadamu", kata Jiyeon.  
"M.. Mwo? Aku tak salah dengar kan?", kata Chanyeol pelan.  
"Aku tidak bercanda… Kau bisa operasi seminggu lagi. Sejelasnya lebih baik kau ke rumah", kata Jiyeon sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku bisa melihat lagi? Hiks.. Sungguh noona tidak bercanda?", kata Chanyeol sambil terisak kecil.  
"Aigo… Jangan menangis, adikku…..", kata Jiyeon sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauhi halte itu dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Dan White Luna melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, ada Baekhyun. Tadi dia menangis", kata White Luna  
"Eh?"

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

BRAK!

"Ya! Onnie! Jangan…", kata Sulli terputus saat melihat Baekhyun menangis.

Niatnya sih mau membentak Baekhyun karena mendobrak pintu tapi…

"Kau kenapa, onnie?", kata Sulli sambil mendekat pada Baekhyun yang menangis.  
"Huweeee…. Jinri-ah… Hiks..", tangis Baekhyun sambil memeluk Sulli.  
"Y.. Ya! Onnie! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aish.. Cepat beritahu aku kenapa onnie menangis!"  
"Hiks.. Tidak apa-apa", kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sulli lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Dasar kakak aneh", gumam Sulli.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Malamnya, terlihat Chanyeol sedang di ruang tamu dengan keluarganya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol… Kau bisa cuti kan mulai besok? Kita bisa ke rumah sakit di Incheon", kata Mrs. Park.  
"Ne, eomma", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang.  
"Ah, ne.. Eomma, appa! Yeollie sudah punya yeojachigu", kata Jiyeon.  
"Mwo? Siapa itu Chanyeol?", kata Mr. Park.  
"A.. Apa maksud noona? Aku tidak punya yeojachigu", kata Chanyeol heran dengan maksud omongan Jiyeon.  
"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak punya yeojachigu? Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"  
"Melihat apa?"  
"Di bis pagi ini… Kau memeluk yeoja itu lalu saat turun dari bis yeoja itu mencium pipimu. Kau pikir aku tidak lihat?"  
"Maksud noona Baekhyun?"  
"Siapa itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol?", tanya Mrs. Park.  
"Yeojachigunya, eomma…", kata Jiyeon.  
"N.. Noona…"  
"Apa ia yeoja baik-baik?", tanya Mr. Park.  
"Kata Suho hyung, Baekhyun itu yeoja cekatan, lumayan pintar, dan mandiri. Suaranya juga indah", kata Chanyeol.  
"Oh… Berapa umurnya?", tanya Mrs. Park.  
"Ia masih sekolah menengah atas, eomma… Dan ia itu yatim piatu", kata Chanyeol.  
"Appa tak menyangka anak appa ini suka daun muda", kata Mr. Park sambil tersenyum.  
"Haha… Terserah seleramu, Chanyeol-ah… Tunggu ia lulus baru kau boleh menikah dengannya", kata Mrs. Park sambil tersenyum.  
"Tapi ia bukan yeojachiguku… Aku tak yakin ia punya perasaan padaku", kata Chanyeol.  
"Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur. Chanyeol, kau menginap saja dulu di sini", kata Jiyeon.  
"Ne, tapi.. Ah.. Besok aku mau ke panti asuhan dulu", kata Chanyeol.  
"Panti asuhan yang mana?", tanya Mr. Park.  
"Panti asuhan di komplek perumahan…"  
"Perumahan yang mana? Di sini banyak perumahan, Chanyeol..", kata Mrs. Park.  
"Ish… Perumahan Flower!"  
"Perumahan Flower? Perumahan yang mana itu?", kata Jiyeon heran.  
"Perumahan Flower? Saya tahu tempatnya", kata seorang maid di rumah Chanyeol.

Ya.. Rumah Chanyeol sendiri sudah banyak pelayan, apalagi rumah orang tuanya.

"Di mana, Amber?", tanya Jiyeon pada maid dengan seragam butler itu #ngerti ga?  
"Besok bisa saya antarkan", kata Amber.  
"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidur sekarang Chanyeol. Jiyeon, antarkan dia", kata Mrs. Park.  
"Ne.. Kajja, Yeollie", kata Jiyeon sambil menuntun Chanyeol berjalan.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Paginya sekitar jam 5, Baekhyun sudah bangun lebih dulu. Ia berjalan ke dapur diikuti Black Luna di belakangnya.

"Bangun jam segini untuk apa, Byun Baekhyun?", tanya Black Luna.  
"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, Luna…"  
"Kenapa nada bicaramu lemas sekali, Baekhyun?"  
"Teringat kemarin…"  
"Oh, pasti karena Jiyeon memeluk Chanyeol"

Prang!

"Baekhyun! Kau memecahkan gelas!"  
"Dan itu gelas favoritku, tidak apa-apa"  
"Aish.. Dengar, Jiyeon dan Chanyeol itu kakak beradik. Jadi jangan salah paham dulu. Chanyeol menyukaimu dan kau juga pasti menyukainya kan?", kata Black Luna.  
"Aku… Tidak tahu", kata Baekhyun.  
"Kau pasti menyukainya kan? Aku tahu perasaan itu walaupun aku malaikat pencabut nyawa", kata Black Luna dengan nada serius.

Tok tok

"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Aku tak mau melihat matahari", kata Black Luna lalu pergi entah ke mana.

Tok tok

"Ne, changkaman…", kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

Cklek

"C.. Chanyeol-ssi…", kata Baekhyun terkejut dengan orang di depannya.  
"Baekhyun.. Aku…", kata Chanyeol mendadak gugup.  
"Untuk apa Chanyeol-ssi datang ke sini? Ini terlalu pagi", kata Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang dingin akibat AC di mobilnya dan angin dingin subuh itu.  
"Gwaenchana.. Aku hanya mau bilang.. Kalau aku dapat donor mata.."  
"J.. Jeongmal? Chukkaeyo… Kapan operasi?", tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah senang.  
"Mungkin minggu depan.. Aku operasi di Incheon.. Jadi sebelum aku pergi, aku mau bilang…", kata Chanyeol menggantungkan perkataannya karena gugup.  
"Katakan saja, Chanyeol-ssi.."  
"Saranghae"

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi..", kata Baekhyun pelan.  
"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba…. Kau menolakku juga tidak apa-apa. Aku siap menerimanya", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut *Author: Kau membuatku terpesona, Yeollie oppa…..; Sungyeol: Manggil lagi?; Author: Sana lu, hush hush!; L: Napa lu ngusir bini gue, ha?; Sungjong: Hyung….; Author: Kabur ah…. #lari secepat Sena, Shin, Agon, Riku, Yamato, dan Panther*  
"N.. Nado..", kata Baekhyun dengan menundukan kepalanya dan wajah merah merona.  
"Eh? Kau bilang tadi apa, Baekhyun?", kata Chanyeol.  
"Nado saranghae…", kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

Grep

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Dan kali ini Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Dan setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Baekki. Jaga dirimu baik-baik", kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.  
"Ne.. Aku pasti akan menunggu Chanyeol-ssi"  
"Jangan pakai embel-embel 'ssi' lagi sekarang. Panggil aku Chanyeol, atau kalau bisa Yeollie", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Ne, Chanyeol..", kata Baekhyun dengan wajah merah.

Cup

"Aku pergi dulu, Baekhyun. Bye…", kata Chanyeol setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan membalik badannya hendak pergi.

Dan tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun menarik tangannya sehingga mereka berhadapan lagi dan…

Chu~

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggu", kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Ne.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Hm.. Kalau liburan aku akan ke sana…", kata Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir pagar panti asuhan. Saat mobil itu berjalan, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan bergumam…

"Sampai jumpa, Yeollie. Aku akan menunggu, saranghae", gumam Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis dan nada suara yang lembut.  
"Kyaaaaa…. Onnie belum pernah bilang kalau punya namjachigu!", kata seorang yeoja.  
"E.. Eh?", kata Baekhyun terkejut dan melihat belakangnya.

Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut. SEMUA ANAK PANTI ASUHAN BAHKAN PEMILIKNYA MELIHAT MOMENT-NYA BERSAMA CHANYEOL!

"Itu tadi Chanyeol donatur kita kan? Onnie pacaran dengannya?"  
"Sejak kapan onnie pacaran dengannya?"  
"Noona… Itu tadi siapa?"  
"Namja tadi pacar noona? Sejak kapan pacaran?"

Baekhyun pun diserang oleh pertanyaan para anak panti asuhan mulai dari paling muda sampai paling tua selain Baekhyun.

_Ahjumma… Kenapa hanya senyum.. Bantu aku..._, batin Baekhyun panik.

**~ TBC ~**

**NEXT CHAP: SuLay.**

**Sesi curhat:**

**OK, boleh author caci maki di sini? Author udah ga tahan.**

**Woy, lu kalo ga suka EXO ya udah! Kagak usah caci maki begitu!**  
**Mau bilangin EXO jelek, ga ganteng semua membernya ya terserah deh!**  
**Tapi gue paling emosi kalo lu bilang Luhan BAJINGAN!**  
**Sumpah, gue mau banget nganiyaya lu! Gue nonjok lo, nampar, jambak rambut lah, mau banget gue! Sampe lu mati pun gue mau mungkin!**  
**Tapi inget aja kalo gue punya dosa, punya harga diri, punya hati, dan gue ngerasa kalo lo tu ade gue. Ade gue yang kurang ajar banget!**  
**Gue tahu aja kalo lo tu suka Baekhyun dan Lay itu cuman mau ikutan punya bias di EXO. Dasar sotoy!**  
**Satu ini juga, kalo suka Xiumin pasti tahu dong dia di EXO mana.**  
**Dasar jayus, dia EXO-M bukan EXO-K. Kris juga EXO-M, pabbo! Mau ya gue aniyaya karena salah grup? Mau? Sini lu. Mau banget gue nganiyaya lu gara karena muka lo tu nyebelin.**  
**Semua ini juga, ngegodain ex-namjachigu gue terus! Dasar cewek caper!**  
**HE'S MINE! Walaupun kami tu putus itu bukan berarti dia ga punya perasaan apa-apa sama gue! Kontrak pacaran kami yang terlalu sebentar!**  
**Lu godain dia sumpah lu pada mau gue jampak rambutnya n' gue pukul sampe gue puas!**  
**Lo pada juga bikin gue pusing! Lagi pusing, di tanya ini-itu! Coba lu kalo jadi gue, pasti pernah mikir mau bunuh diri kan? Sama kayak gue.**  
**Udah ga nurut, maunya banyak lagi. Gue juga mau kayak lo pada tapi gue juga nurutin peraturan.. Lain kayak lo pada yang ga pernah paham gue! SUMPAH DASAR LU PADA TU KURANG AJAR!**  
**Udah nyangkal gue terlalu percaya hal-hal yang mistis, kepo, suka godain cowok, ga paham gue, cape tau!**  
**Di sekolah hampir ga ada yang ngehirauin, selalu di tanya ini-itu soal jawaban, lu pikir gue ga cape apa?**  
**Udah suka nge-bash EXO lagi. LU PADA MAU GUE APAIN? PUKUL? TAMPAR? TONJOK? JAMBAK? SEMUA PASTI GUE LAKSANAIN!**  
**Di rumah… Ya lumayan seneng gue…. Tapi cuman ga suka ceramah eomma. Jadi ga masalah deh. Ga ada keluhan lagi. Hanya entah-apa-itu suka banget berdiri di depan pintu kamar gue.**  
**Udah jemput lu pada buat les lah. Ga peduli tu panas atau hujan pasti gue jemput. Dan lu pada balas itu semua dengan apa, eoh? KEPO?! Mau gue tonjok ya?!**  
**Satu ini juga! Lu selingkuhin temen gue?! Ngaku aja lu! Kalo ga sayang ya ga sayang! Jangan main selingkuhin gitu.**  
**Liat! Matanya ampe sembab begitu! Semua cuman gara-gara lo!**  
**SUMPAH LU MAU GUE KEROYOK?! AWAS AJA LU!**

**Ga nyangka author nulis tu semua. Ya Allah… Maafkan hamba Ya Allah…**  
**Hamba kehilangan control saat ini Ya Allah….**  
**Pasti para temen author ga percaya author nulis beginian. Author itu terkenal baik, netral, alim, dan galak tapi ga pernah caci maki. Dan sekarang liat, author mencaci maki. Seumur hidup author ga pernah caci maki sampe segininya.**  
**Readers, jangan hiraukan cacian author. Author tahu kok kalian bakalan kritik tindakan author. Author ga mau baca review kalo kalian mengkritik cacian author. OK, author ga tau siapa yang mau ngomong gini yang jelas ini bukan diri author…**  
**Yang mengkritik cacian author akan author caci maki di balasan review nanti! Ini bukan mau author.. Entah siapa yang mau di dalam diri author. Bukan author yang mau! Sumpah! Dia nyuruh author nulis ini…**  
**Author nulis itu hilang control! Sumpah! Bukan author!**  
**Arrggghhhh….. Author bisa gila lama-lama.**

**Thanks for: needtexotic, kimhyunshi, Lee Dong Hye, silverholic43, Kan Rin Min, mademoiselle, dennis kim, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Hyegeun EXOtics, woo jihye, SaranghaeHunHan, leeeunsan, Rio, Ocha CloudSomnia, golden13, IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic, ayam ayam, CrayonThat XX**

**Ada yang bilang author musti ini itu lah..**  
**Inget, author ga suka berhubungan dengan ornag dewasa karena ujung-ujungnya pasti ga berjalan dengan baik.**  
**Ga pa2… Author udah agak mendingan kok.. Cuman sekarang takut balon meletus di depan wajah aja….**  
**Kat atmen author gara2 author menari.**  
**Asfdfghjkl! Semua orng nari tapi ga kerasukan!**  
**Tenang, author tau dia ga serius. Hanya asbak..**  
**Author bakalan begitu mungkin karena ada seseorang dalam diri author.**  
**Tapi author ga tahu apa-apa! Sumpah!**  
**Author juga ga suka kalo style author di atur! Author suka make hitam semua gara-gara matching!  
Tapi selalu dibilang ga boleh! ASLI AUTHOR EMOSI GARA-GARA MASALAH ITU AJA!  
Sudah deh curhatnya...**  
**Sekalian, author minta saran soal fic rated M nanti….**  
**Author juga mau dong kenalan sama readers sekalian… Boleh ya…**

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE**


	18. SuLay 1

Annyeong haseyo, readers deul….  
Seperti biasa, ada curhatan author di akhir cerita.  
Bukan uneg-uneg lagi… Author kena kritik gara-gara tu…  
Karena kalau author baca kritikan itu bisa 'gawat'… Jadi author ga mau lagi.  
OK, HAPPY READING! XD

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

Cast: -

Rated: T

Chapter: 1, SuLay Series (Sorry…)

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR

Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, seme lebih tinggi di banding uke, Genderswitch!, del el el

P.S:  
- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum udah lama ga kursus lagi #abaikan*  
- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!

.

.

****

~ Black & White Venus ~

****

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul hari ini. Tak terkecuali orang-orang yang berpikir demikian. Bahkan dua namja yang ada di dalam mobil saat ini.

"Mianhae, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak ada saat kau operasi mata", kata seorang namja yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.  
"Gwaenchana, Suho hyung. Lagipula hyung pergi ke Tokyo untuk pekerjaan kan?", kata namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu.  
"Memang… Bagaimana rasanya setelah bisa melihat?"  
"Hm.. Rasanya menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat dunia"  
"Kau sudah melihat Baekhyun?"  
"Sudah, hyung.. Ternyata ia lebih cantik dan imut di banding yang kukira. Tapi hyung bilang lumayan"  
"Tentu saja aku mengatakan lumayan. Kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya"  
"Ne, arasseo. Hanya Yixing noona lah yang ada di mata Suho hyung"  
"Silahkan kalau kau mau bilang begitu"  
"Eh, hyung. Bagaimana matamu?"  
"Tambah rabun, Chanyeol-ah. Aku belum periksa" *Sama kayak author*  
"Periksa saja di Incheon, hyung. Di rumah sakit Incheon. Di sana dokter matanya bagus"  
"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, besok saja aku ke sana"  
"Tidak bisa! Hyung harus ke sana siang ini! Aku tidak mau tahu!"  
"Kenapa kau memaksa?"  
"Bagaimana aku tidak memaksa? Hei, kalau hyung biarkan terus nanti tambah parah. Periksa siang ini. Menurut! Aku presdir, hyung"  
"Aku benci fakta kalau jabatanmu lebih tinggi di banding aku"

_Kim Joonmyeon, Suho._

Namja yang bekerja bersama Chanyeol di Wu Corp. Tinggal bersama Chanyeol setelah cerai dengan istrinya, Zhang Yi Xing. Ia bercerai dengan Yi Xing karena -menurut Suho- difitnah. Kedua orang tuanya Suho bahkan tahu Suho pasti difitnah.

"Hyung, kita sudah sampai kan?"  
"Hm, ne…"  
"Hyung, aku mau kerja…"  
"Kenapa tidak turun dari mobil?"  
"Hyung, kau pasti melamun! Kita ke sekolah dasar bukan tempat kerja!"  
"Eh? Sekolah dasar?", kata Suho tidak sadar.  
"Ish, hyung pasti melamun. Ayolah, aku tidak mau terlambat.."  
"Ne.."

Sekilas, Suho sebenarnya melihat wajah seorang yeoja kecil yang mirip dengan wajah mantan istrinya. Tapi Suho tidak memperdulikannya. Ia berpikir itu hanya lah halusinasinya karena terlalu memikirkan Yixing. Ia tak tahu, kalau sebenarnya yeoja kecil tadi adalah… Anaknya dan mantan istrinya, Zhang Li Yin.

"Hati-hati di sekolah. Belajar yang rajin, ne?", kata seorang yeoja.  
"Ne, eomma"  
"Kalau begitu eomma pergi dulu, Liyin"  
"Dadah, eomma…", kata sang anak sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya.

Tanpa Suho ketahui, sang mantan istrinya ternyata juga ada di sana. Sebenarnya Yixing atau lebih sering di panggil Lay itu ada di sana, mengantar anaknya sekolah. Lay juga sebenarnya melihat seorang namja di dalam sebuah mobil tak jauh darinya tadi, wajahnya mirip Suho. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia harus membuang Suho jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Ia terlalu sibuk bahkan sudah punya anak. Tentu ia tidak boleh memikirkan Suho terus menerus.

_Zhang Yi Xing, Lay._

Yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter mata di rumah sakit Incheon. Tinggal di Seoul karena anaknya sekolah di sana. Mantan istri Suho. Hanya tinggal berdua bersama anaknya di Korea.

"Aku tidak boleh terus memikirkannya karena masalah 'itu'. Tidak boleh sampai ia bertemu Liyin", gumam Lay sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Siangnya, terlihat Suho sedang mengendarakan mobilnya -mobil milik Chanyeol karena mobil Suho masih di rumah orang tuanya- menuju Incheon. Chanyeol terus memaksa Suho agar cepat-cepat ke dokter mata di rumah sakit Incheon. Suho tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya tujuan Chanyeol menyuruh Suho cepat-cepat ke sana agar Suho bisa bertemu Lay.

"Kenapa ia begitu memaksa sih?", kata Suho pada diri sendiri.

_Tentu saja, kalau tidak kau mau mati?_

CKIIT

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Akibatnya, Suho sampai mengerem mendadak. Untung ia seorang pengemudi yang baik. Jadi ia tahu harus berhenti di pinggir jalan. Suho masih merenung soal suara tadi. OK, Suho tidak punya gangguan jiwa. Ia juga tidak pernah mengonsumsi obat-obat terlarang. Depresi? Halusinasi? Tidak mungkin! Suho masih waras! Suho hanya KURANG waras saat cerai dengan Lay. Itu pun hanya sebatas ia mau bunuh diri *Fadhila, sudahlah… Benar kata ibumu, kau harus jadi psikolog. Kamu juga terlalu banyak mendalami soal kejiwaan. Berhentilah!*

_Kenapa melamun? Cepat pergi! Kalau tidak kau mau mati?!_

"Kim Joonmyeon… Kau pasti sudah gila…", kata Suho sambil memijat pelipisnya.

_Hei, tuan kurang waras. Kalau masih mau hidup dan dapat jodoh yang bagus lebih baik cepat ke dokter mata itu. Sekarang!_

"Entah siapa kau… Tapi aku bisa mengurus urusanku sendiri. Pergilah…"

_Pergi atau aku yang mengendalikan mobilmu?_

"Koreksi, mobil temanku"

_Terserahlah… Cepat jalan atau kukendalikan mobil itu!_

"Aish… Kenapa hari ini orang-orang begitu memaksaku sih?"

_Salahkan takdir, tuan. Cepatlah…_

__Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Suho langsung menjalankan mobil Chanyeol karena ia tak mau mendengar suara yang memaksanya tadi. Suho sudah cek seisi mobilnya tadi. Tak ada orang.

"Mungkin habis dari dokter mata aku harus ke rumah sakit jiwa", ujar Suho sambil tersenyum aneh *Author: Oppa… Genteng-genteng kok gaje?; Suho: Koreksi, ganteng!; Author: Terserahlah…*

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

"Nah, bagaimana Yixing jiejie?", tanya seorang yeoja.  
"Kubilang sekali lagi, Huang Zi Tao… Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu jadi panggil aku DOKTER. Dan kukatakan sekali lagi, matamu tidak ada masalah. Jadi kau bisa lepaskan kacamatamu itu", kata Lay sambil memijat pelipisnya.  
"Tapi, jie… Aku tidak bisa melihat kalau kulepas kacamatanya! Jiejie sendiri juga yang bilang kalau mataku minus 10.."  
"Itu karena keluhanmu sama dengan orang yang matanya minus 10. Tapi kalau aku periksa, matamu tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Kau bisa melepaskan kacamatamu"  
"Aku serius, jie… Mataku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata ini…"  
"Tidak bisa melihat seperti apa?"  
"Semua gelap"  
"Haha, kau lucu Huang Zi Tao. Baiklah, kita tes sekarang. Lepas kacamatamu"  
"Baiklah.."

Tao pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan tetap melihat ke depan.

"Ini berapa?", tanya Lay sambil membentuk angka 1.  
"Aku tidak tahu"  
"Ini?", tanya Lay sambil membentuk angka 5.  
"Tidak tahu"  
"Cukup. Kau boleh memakai kacamata ajaibmu itu. Terserah", ujar Lay.  
"Jeongmal? Yeaayy….", kata Tao sambil memakai kacamatanya lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan Lay.  
"Ck, apa tujuannya ke sini. Berikutnya!"

Cklek

"Permisi…", ujar seorang namja.  
"Silahkan duduk", ujar Lay sambil menundukan kepalanya mencari dokumennya yang jatuh.

Namja tadi duduk di depan Lay sambil menatap Lay yang sedang menunduk mencari dokumennya.

"Bisa aku diperiksa sekarang?", ujar sang namja.  
"Baiklah, jadi apa kelu…", ujar Lay terputus setelah melihat namja depannya.

Namja tadi juga tak kalah kagetnya. Ia dan Lay sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka.

"Y.. Yixing-ah…", kata namja itu yang tak lain adalah Suho.  
"J.. Joonmyeon gege…", kata Lay pelan.  
"Kau… Selama ini ada di Incheon?", kata Suho sambil tetap menatap Lay.  
"A.. Aku… Aish, sudahlah. Gege mau aku periksa sekarang?", kata Lay yang kali ini dengan ekspresi dingin.  
"Saat kita cerai bukannya kau mengandung?", ujar Suho tiba-tiba.  
"A.. Aku… Menggugurkannya", kata Lay berbohong.  
"M.. Mwo?"  
"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Masih hamil pun aku tidak bisa membesarkannya seorang"  
"Yixing-ah"  
"Mwoya?"  
"Sungguh, aku tidak melakukannya"  
"Tidak melakukannya? Bohong!"  
"Yixing-ah, sungguh aku tidak melakukannya!"  
"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kalau kau hanya mau bicara itu lebih baik gege pergi"  
"Aku tidak mau pergi sampai kau mendengarkan semuanya"  
"Gege! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku… Tidak mau.."  
"Sungguh aku tidak…"  
"Keluar! Sekarang!"  
"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?!"  
"Boa sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Untuk apa aku tidak percaya padanya?"  
"Yixing-ah…"  
"Sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi mendengar ucapanmu. Sahabatku sendiri yang sudah mengatakannya"  
"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Zhang Yi Xing"  
"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun darimu sekarang. Keluar. Sekarang"

Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Suho agar bangkit dari duduknya. Suho menuruti saja. Saat Lay baru mau membuka gagang pintu, Suho langsung menahan tangan Lay dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang sambil menahan kedua tangan Lay.

"Lepaskan!"  
"Aku tidak mau melepasnya sampai kau mau mendengar penjelasanku"  
"Boa sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah lagi menjelaskannya padaku. Sekarang lepaskan!"  
"Lay-ah, sebenarnya aku…"  
"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA!"  
"Arasseo, aku akan ke sini lagi besok. Setidaknya, periksa mataku dulu", bisik Suho tepat di telinga Lay sambil menghembuskan sedikit nafasnya.  
"K.. Kalau begitu duduk. Biar aku periksa", kata Lay sambil menahan desahannya.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian duduk di tempatnya tadi.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

****

Cklek

"Ah, hyung. Kau sudah pulang. Maaf aku pulang duluan", kata Chanyeol saat Suho sudah sampai di rumahnya -dan Suho juga tentunya-  
"Ne, gwaenchana", jawab Suho datar.  
"Hyung sudah pakai kacamata?"  
"Apa yang kau lihat di mataku, Park Chanyeol?"  
"… Kacamata"  
"Itu kau sudah tahu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi"  
"Mata hyung minus berapa?"  
"Minus 3. Yixing yang memberitahu"  
"L.. Lay noona? Dia dokter mata?"  
"Tidak perlu berpura-pura Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu kalau ia yang mengoperasi matamu. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur"

Blam

"Aish, aku tahu pasti langsung ketahuan", kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Di dalam kamar, terlihat Suho sedang melepas kacamatanya lalu menaruhnya di meja samping ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia teringat kejadian di rumah sakit tadi. Saat… Lay menatap matanya dalam. OK, itu umum karena dokter mata memeriksa mata pasiennya. Suho hanya terlalu merindukan yeoja itu. Karena itu, hal umum yang biasa Lay lakukan ia anggap begitu berlebihan.

_"Lay-ah, boleh aku menciummu? Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya"  
"Silahkan bermimpi, ge. Aku takkan mau menyentuh, melihat, bahkan mendengar suaramu lagi. Pergi dan jangan kembali"_

Suho memejamkan matanya saat mengingat percakapan itu siang tadi. Ia terduduk lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_"Sudahlah, ge. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku mau kita bercerai…"_

Oh, tidak. Suho teringat kata-kata Lay 10 tahun yang lalu. Suho memegang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Tok tok

"Hyung, gwaenchana?", tanya Chanyeol dari luar kamar cemas.  
"N.. Nan gwaenchana, Chanyeol-ah..", jawab Suho.  
"Hyung, aku tahu kau berbohong. Mau kuambilkan obat penenang?"  
"U.. Untuk apa?"  
"Aku tahu hyung pasti teringat semua kenangan buruk itu. Jadi…"

Oh, tidak! Suho membulatkan matanya. Ia teringat saat Lay mendengar tuduhan itu, ibu Suho yang hampir terkena serangan jantung, Lay hampir keguguran, dan bahkan saat orang tua yeoja itu juga ikut-ikutan menuduh Suho. Suho makin mencengkram kepalanya dan akhirnya…

Bruk!

Cklek

"Hyung!", teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Suho pingsan.

**~ TBC ~**

******Ige mwoya?! Huweee…. Karena kelamaan ga ngetik FF ya gini deh -_-  
Sorry kalo gaje abissss… Author udah lama ga ngetik FF ya gini deh jadinya ._.  
Mau curhat? Silahkan curhat sambil review :)  
Author malah seneng kalo ada yang mau curhat sama author :D**

Sesi curhat:

OK, author mulai dari mana, ne? Hm…  
Oh iya! Author inget :D  
Sebenarnya guru author dateng ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuan author buat nyeritain soal author.  
Nah, jadi deh eomma tau kalo author udah sering pingsan dan mata author rabun ._.  
Dan… Katanya author nanti mau periksa ke spesialis jantung…  
Terus hari Sabtu saat mau jam pulang, author pingsan lagi dan ini yang paling lama.  
Author ke sekolah naik sepeda, dan kata temen author di anter sama wali kelas aja…  
Nah, author kan ga mau nyusahin.. Bener aja, pulangnya author di anter.  
Pas pulang ke rumah setelah author selesai menangis dan mengeluarkan uneg-uneg, eomma author nelpon appa author yang lagi di kantor.  
Pas appa author pulang, appa author bilang mau ngajak semua liburan sambil tersenyum.  
Author tau ada yang aneh… Dan bener aja, tujuannya mau bawa author ke rumah sakit di tempat lain.  
Pas sudah periksa, sebel!  
What the hell?! Rumah sakit macam apa itu?! Mau periksa jantung juga musti ke tempat anak-anak?! Ish!  
Dokter itu juga nyuruh author periksa sarafnya… Apa hubungannya? Author ga paham.  
Author curiga nih. Author jelasin keluhan author, tu dokter ga ngerti. Sampai geregetan banget author saat tu. Tapi ga bisa, badan author saat tu lemes banget.  
OK, selanjutnya soal periksa mata. Author ga jadi ke dokternya, katanya sih langsung ke optik. Dan setelah di cek, author minus 150.  
Banyak banget kan? Author juga ga ngerti itu maksud dari angka sebanyak itu ._.  
Dan… HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR ME!  
Tanggal 4 Desember kemarin… Makasih buat Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics yang sudah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun :*  
Eomma author hampir lupa author ultah, eomma author juga heran saat author pulang sekolah dapet hadiah dari temen. Pas appa ingetin, baru eomma inget. Onnie author (The Paradise) juga ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke author pas author masih setengah sadar coz masih tidur #iya ga, eon?  
Sahabat author langsung ngucapin selamat pas author baru dateng sekolah. Semua langsung inget. Yang nyebelin, ex-namjachigu author ga ngucapin. Ga papa deh -_-  
Dan saat itu juga, gempa di tempat author.  
Untungnya cuman gempa kecil dan hanya berlangsung 3 detik aja. Author sendiri juga ga ngerasa coz lagi lari saat main #masa kecil kurang bahagia.  
Author mau bilang, author lagi kesel sama temen author!  
Dia bilang dia suka Kris… OK, semua orang suka sama Kris -_-  
Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Orangnya sotoy! Makanya author ga seneng! Dia juga bilang Kris tu EXO-K! Ish! Sebel author  
Dan yang soal temen author yang bilang Luhan itu bajingan, yup! Dia tobat.  
Kenapa? Dia tobat setelah liat author yang pingsan 3 menit. Biasanya sebentar aja.  
Author kasih tau ya… PULSA AUTHOR LAGI HABIS.  
Mau ngisi sendiri ujung-ujungnya cepet habis. Jadi, musti nunggu lama dulu biar eomma mau ngisiin pulsa author.  
Jadi buat readers yang nge-SMS author, mian ga bisa bales…  
Mian juga ga bisa bales review… Review kalian bener-bener ga bisa author bales! But thanks :)

Thanks for: Kan Rin Min, Kim Hyunshi, dennis kim, Lee Dong Hye, needtexotic, Uchiha Itu Sasuke, golden13, .79, Julie Namikaze, Nakajima Kyou, IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic, qikeys, CrayonThat XX, , putri sparkyu, Phindi little Panda, taoris lover, Rio, Kim Haerin-ah, devinatan98, Ocha CloudSomnia, LeeKim, ChoKyuriimnida, Vanesha

Tambahan, kalau mau kenalan sama author bisa kasih nomor telponnya dulu sama author.  
Facebook author ga boleh konfirmasi orang yang author ga terlalu kenal, Twitter bosenin.  
Nanti author SMS :)

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE


	19. SuLay 2

Annyeong haseyo, readers-deul…  
Ada kah yang kangen dengan author? *R: Kagak!; A: Kejam! #pundung #kesel #plak!*  
OK, di sini author sekalian promosi fic gaje baru author yang berjudul My Lost Prince. Keren lo! Untuk author… Stidakny author sudah mmbuat sbagus mungkin kan? :)  
Review ya… Dan buat readers author yang author punya no HP-nya… Apa kabar? Pulsa Dhila lagi habis ni, onnie-deul…  
OK, let's begin..  
HAPPY READING!

.

.

.  
.

**Title: Black & White Venus**

**Cast: -**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 2, SuLay Series**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, management mereka dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah milik AUTHOR**

**Summary: Kisah 6 namja dan 6 yeoja dalam kisah cinta, di bantu oleh 2 malaikat yang akan memasuki keseharian mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? EXO pair! Genderswitch! HunHan. KaiDO, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, ChenMin!**

**Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, EYD sungguh terlalu(?), bikin emosi, seme lebih tinggi di banding uke, Genderswitch!, del el el**

**P.S:**  
**- If you hate my cast n' hate me, better you don't read my story! *bahasa Inggris gaje. Maklum udah lama ga kursus lagi #abaikan***  
**- Di fic ini, author bawa-bawa namanya TUHAN. So, kalo gak suka gak usah baca *semoga author gak dosa bikinnya… Amin…***

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**WARNING! IF YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH, BETTER YOU DON'T READ MY STORY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Paginya, terlihat Suho sudah bangun dari tidurnya atau mungkin dari pingsannya. Ia mendapat sudah terbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya. Suho mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

"Aku pingsan lagi? Heh, bisa-bisanya diriku", ujar Suho sambil tersenyum mengejek -mengejek dirinya sendiri-

Cklek

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?", tanya seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.  
"Tergantung maknanya… 'Bangun' dari apa dulu?", tanya Suho dingin.  
"Hm, entahlah… Entah bangun dari tidur, pingsan, penderitaan, atau… Kesedihan", ujar Chanyeol sambil duduk di tepi ranjang tidur Suho.  
"Mungkin… Ah, ini jam berapa?", tanya Suho.  
"Jam 9, hyung…", jawab Chanyeol.  
"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku untuk kerja, eoh?", tanya Suho hendak beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.  
"Hyung… Ini hari Sabtu…", ingat Chanyeol.  
"Oh iya, aku lupa", kata Suho sambil nyengir kuda *A: Ga tega nulis kata itu; Suho: Terus napa lo tulis?; A: Nyari sensasi aja..; Suho: Aneh-aneh aja; A: Ape lu kate dah!*  
"Baguslah dan hyung juga harus ingat kalau dokter mata tidak ada hari ini", kata Chanyeol.

Suho terdiam.

"Arasseo", jawab Suho sambil berjalan keluar kamar.  
"Hyung mau tahu di mana rumah Lay noona?", tanya Chanyeol.

Suho berhenti berjalan. Ia terdiam di tempat, masih memunggungi Chanyeol tanpa ada niat ingin menatapnya.

"Tapi maaf hyung. Aku tidak boleh memberitahunya", ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Suho.  
"Beritahu aku", kata Suho datar.  
"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak bisa", kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendahului Suho lalu keluar kamar.

Blam

"Yixing pasti minta Chanyeol jangan mengatakannya padaku", ujar Suho sambil tersenyum miris.

Suho pun keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol di meja makan.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu hyung. Tidak ada sarapan", ujar Chanyeol.  
"Lalu bagaimana kita makan, eoh?", tanya Suho.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita gantian? Aku 'memakan' hyung dulu, baru hyung 'memakan'ku", ujar Chanyeol.

Pletak!

"Jangan harap kau, Park Chanyeol", kata Suho geram.  
"Aish, hyung tahu aku hanya bercanda kan? Jadi tidak usah menjitakku!", kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Suho.  
"Ck, terus kita mau bagaimana?", tanya Suho.  
"Belanja ke supermarket lah! Gitu aja kok susah?", jawab Chanyeol sewot.  
"Supermarket mana?", tanya Suho (lagi)  
"Ya ampun, hyung. Sudah tahu supermarket dekat tempat kerja! Cuman di sana yang terdekat! Ayo, siap-siap", kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Cklek  
Blam

"Dasar anak itu", gumam Suho sambil menatap pintu yang ditutup Chanyeol.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Suho sudah sampai di supermarket. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang mendorong trolly belanjaan dan Suho sedang melihat-lihat benda yang akan dibeli selanjutnya.

"Ah! Ambil itu, hyung! Aku mau!", kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk satu kotak susu bubuk.  
"Untuk apa?", tanya Suho.  
"Untuk aku minum lah. Apalagi kalau bukan itu?", kata Chanyeol.  
"Ani, aku tidak mau. Kau nanti tambah jangkung", jawab Suho.  
"Aish, diumurku yang segini pertumbuhan sudah berhenti, hyung!", kata Chanyeol kesal.  
"Untuk apa kau minum susu?", tanya Suho.  
"Aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Baekki bilang kalau minum susu sebelum tidur pasti setelah itu bisa tidur", jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya.  
"Kau kan sudah sikat gigi sebelum tidur", kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Suho datar.  
"Setelah minum susu aku sikat gigi…", bujuk Chanyeol.  
"Ani, gigimu makin putih nantinya", kata Suho sambil meneruskan jalannya.  
"Ini kan demi kebaikanku, hyung! Kau mau aku tidak tidur sampai mataku seperti mata temannya Baekki?", kata Chanyeol kesal.

In the other side…

"Huuuaaaaccchhhiiiimmm…"  
"Tao noona, gwaenchana?", tanya Sehun khawatir.  
"Gwaenchana, Sehun-ah. Mungkin Kris ge menceritakan yang buruk tentangku kepada orang lain", kata Tao sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, yaitu membaca buku.

Other side again…

"Huuuaaacchhhiiiimmmm…. Aish, Tao pasti membicarakanku", ujar seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kris.

Chanyeol & Suho side…

"Kenapa membicarakan orang?", kata Suho.  
"Aish, tidak penting. Ini demi kebaikanku juga, hyung!", ujar Chanyeol.  
"Sayangnya kau bukan anakku", kata Suho dengan dinginnya.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan ocehan Suho dan tetap mengambil kotak susu tadi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam trolly belanjaan yang sekarang ada di tangan Suho.

"Kembalikan ke tempat aslinya, Park Chanyeol", kata Suho sambil memberikan deathglare-nya yang membuat siapa pun lari ketakutan.  
"Aku tetap mau susu ini, Kim Joonmyeon", balas Chanyeol sambil balas men-deathglare Suho.  
"Kau berani memanggilku begitu, tiang?", kata Suho tak terima karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya.  
"Tentu, pendek", balas Chanyeol.  
"Jangan pernah memanggilku begitu, tiang", ujar Suho kesal.  
"Begitu pun denganmu, pendek", kata Chanyeol.  
"Yeollie~!", panggil seorang yeoja.  
"Sana! Itu ada yeojachigumu!", kata Suho galak.  
"Yeojachigu… Ku? Ah, Baekki!", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.  
"Sudah ya, aku mau belanja. Silahkan kalau tidak mau pulang juga", kata Suho sambil meneruskan jalannya.  
"Ingat, hyung! Itu rumahku! Kau lah yang menumpang!", teriak Chanyeol.  
"Dasar bocah. Dia membuka aib-ku di sini. Pakai teriak-teriak lagi", gumam Suho.

Suho pun meneruskan acara belanjanya. Ia terus berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu. Mulai dari tempat makanan beku, cemilan, sayur, roti, dan… Oh! Suho lupa mengambil teh. Suho pun ke tempat susu tadi. Ia melihat seorang yeoja yang wajahnya… Rasanya ia kenal. Tapi siapa? Suho tidak ingat.

"Eomma, aku mau itu", kata seorang yeoja kecil yang tadi bersama yeoja yang Suho rasa kenal tadi.  
"Ambil saja kalau kau mau", kata yeoja itu.

Suho melihat apa yang mau dibeli yeoja kecil itu. Oh, itu kan susu yang Chanyeol mau tadi. Beli saja lah. Begitu lah pikir Suho. Dia membelinya demi Chanyeol atau MODUS? Suho berjalan mendekati yeoja itu. Tanpa sengaja, anak yeoja itu menabrak Suho saat ingin pergi.

"Aduh! Mi-Mianhae, ahjussi… Aku tidak sengaja", ujar yeoja kecil itu.  
"Ne, gwaencha… Na"

Suho sedikit melihat wajah yeoja itu. Mirip… Yixing. Begitu pikir Suho. Tapi dari mata? Mirip sekali dengannya. Jangan-jangan…

"S-Suho ge…?"

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya saat ibu yeoja itu memanggilnya. Suho membulatkan matanya melihat yeoja itu, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Yixing… Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan anak ini…"

Suho bingung, bingung sekali malahan. Dan untuk para readers, kenapa Suho bisa-bisanya merasa kenal yeoja alias Yixing tadi padahal dari dekat saja sudah tahu? Alasannya karena… Suho lupa memakai kacamata yang sialnya tertinggal di mobil ehem Chanyeol ehem *Suho: LU NGOMONG AJA KALO SEBENERNYA GUE MISKIN, THOORR…!*

"Eomma… Aku lelah, mau pulang…", kata yeoja kecil tadi sambil menarik tangan Lay.  
"O-Oh? N-Ne… Kajja", kata Yixing sambil menarik tangan anak itu, meninggalkan Suho dengan berjuta pertanyaan #agak lebay.

**~ Black & White Venus ~**

"Hyung?", panggil Chanyeol.  
"Ne?", sahut Suho.

Mereka sudah pulang dari supermarket tadi. Dengan sialnya Suho lupa membawa dompet, dan Chanyeol menghilang bersama yeojachingu tercintanya.

"Maaf soal yang tadi", ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya sampai membuat mata Suho agak silau.  
"Ck, sial sekali aku. Dompetku tertinggal di kamar, kacamata tertinggal di mobil, aku di kira pencuri, KAU BARU BILANG MAAF?!", teriak Suho.  
"AKU KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF, HYUUUNNNGGG….", lawan Chanyeol.

Suho kembali menatap TV, menonton acara yang ia tonton. Dan ruang tamu hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, kenapa kau tampaknya lesu dan kesal?", tanya Chanyeol.  
"… Gwaenchana", jawab Suho dengan tampang datar.  
"Beritahu aku, hyung!"  
"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!"  
"Ini tentang Lay noona?", tanya Chanyeol.

DEG

Hening.

"Aku benar?", tanya Chanyeol, namun Suho tetap tidak ingin menjawab.  
"HYUNG!"  
"IYA! Ini tentang Yixing. Kau puas?"  
"… Kali ini tentang apa lagi?", tanya Chanyeol.  
"… Aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan yeoja kecil. Yang ternyata… Anaknya Yixing. Kau tau, saat di rumah sakit Yixing mengatakan sudah menggugurkan anaknya dan sekarang? Itu anaknya! Aku tidak percaya ia berbohong", kata Suho.  
_"Suho… Itu anak adopsi"_

DEG

Suho terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara… Yeoja? Chanyeol kah?

"Chanyeol, kau mengatakan sesuatu soal ceritaku tadi?", tanya Suho.  
"Ha? Aku saja tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat di rumah sakit, ia sama sekali tak cerita soal anaknya", jawab Chanyeol.

Jinjja? Kalau begitu siapa-

_"Di sebelah kananmu, Joonmyeon"_

Suho menghadap ke sebelah kanannya dan begitu terkejutnya ia. SEORANG YEOJA! Dengan pakaian serba putih. Masuk darimana-

"Suho, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan aku siapa. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu", ujar yeoja itu dengan wajah serius.

Lidah Suho terlalu kelu. Bahkan untuk berteriak. Chanyeol melihatkah? Tapi, ia tertarik mendengar kata-kata yeoja itu.

"Saat kau dan Lay bercerai, Yixing keguguran", ujar yeoja itu.

DEG

**~ TBC ~**

**ALOHA PADA READERS! ANYONE MISS ME? I THINK NO -_-**  
**OK, author cuman mau bilang maaf banget telat update. Dan author males banyak bacot sekarang. Dan maaf kalo chap ini ga memuaskan. Mood author bagus banget pas ngelanjut ini. Habis liat Highlight Medley album Kiss&Hug sih.. Dan tiba-tiba down pas mau publish karena kondisi rumah. Sekali lagi author minta maaf #deep bow**

**Thanks for: Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, needtexotic, dyakuro34-7, dennis kim, ChoKyuriimnida, SaranghaeSuho, sunghyun29, LeeKim, fujo yaoi, Ocha CloudSomnia, Rio, 13ginger, Kim Hyunshi, Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby, Kim Haerin-ah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, CrayonThat XX, Kim Soo Yeon, Tania3424, vickykezia23, GALAUnema20071999, BabySuLayDo, taoris lover, Jung Hye Min, Yeonri137Joy, jeby exotic, Haehyukyumin, salmon, siti maryam, aquatics29, aoishiminzitao, Guest, Little Cheonsa, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**

**Maaf ga bisa bales review… Author sibuk dan ngebut banget soalnya! #deep bow**  
**Tapi author seneng banget liat review kalian! Makasih juga buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
